Come Fly With Me
by mattlukejess
Summary: It was a simple map to some but it was filled with her mother's dreams. Each tiny dot symbolising a wish she'd made come true. Meeting Christian was never part of her plans when Ana started on this journey but by her side, he was there to help her finish it. No cheating ever and always a HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story.**

 **I wrote the chapter summaries for this story between Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport and Manchester, while on my way home from my weekend with Donald Duck. This is what happens when my mind wanders while observing everyone going about their day, I hope you like it.**

 **As always E. L. James owns everything fifty, I'm just having fun with them.**

 **It's UN-betered so all mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

I took a sip of my coffee, being an observer in my own meeting as I watched my team butt heads over what will turn out to be a dud company if we don't act soon. New York publishing, a profitable company when I bought it, had gone downhill fast since we put the latest manager in charge.

Through his incompetence and ego, he had managed to lose us some very profitable authors. Yes, Jerry Roach was good at his job, he used to be anyway but now he was becoming a dead weight, a noose around my neck and he needed to go.

"Ros, I don't want to hear excuses any more. If he can't do the job, get rid of him" I said, stopping the bickering.

"Finally, I have been trying to tell you that for months, but you said he had a family and that we should give him a chance."

"Yeah well, I have changed my mind. Find someone within the original company if we can, who can take over. I want him gone by the end of the week and I want the company back to the way it was."

It's my own fault, I let family dictate who I put in charge. Miranda Roach was a friend of my mothers, an acquaintance more from one of the book groups she attended. When I purchased New York Publishing due to the original owner's retirement, I was looking for someone to run it. Having worked in publishing for a number of years, Jerry Roach came highly recommended to me. I thought N.Y.P could be a sister company to Seattle Independent Publishing that I already owned. S.I.P is one of the first companies I purchased, more to deal with GEH's publishing needs than the small book publishing side of the business back then. I put the best people in charge and it has flourished. I thought with N.Y.P it would be the same but at the moment, it's lost its way.

Dismissing my staff once the meeting was over, I told Ros to wait behind.

"Never mix business with pleasure," she said, as soon as the door was closed to the boardroom and only the two of us were inside.

"I would hardly call anything to do with Jerry and Miranda Roach, any type of pleasure," I stated, a look of disgust no doubt on my face.

"You know what I mean. Keep family and friends out of business, it gets messy when you have to fire their arse. Who are you going to get to do it."

"I will," I said, shocking her.

"What, are you firing him by phone."

"I've done it before but no, I will fly there. Mendleson called, wanting to finally talk about his business. I can kill two birds with one stone, fire Roach and buy a shipyard while I'm there."

"What's changed his tune," she asked.

"No idea, maybe his wife is getting fed up of his dithering. She was all for retiring to the beach, but she can't unless he sells the company. Her luxury lifestyle is on hold because they don't have money coming in from anywhere else."

"When are you going," she asked.

"This evening. I will deal with Roach in the morning and set a meeting up with Mendleson for the afternoon. I might be there a few days, making sure N.Y.P is in safe hands. If no one is capable of running the company in New York, I will ask Kay to take over it temporarily until we can find a full-time replacement for Roach."

"And when do you sleep in all this" she laughed.

"On the flight. I have a perfectly comfortable bed on the jet."

"I know, Gwen and I used it last time I was away on business," she said, waiting for my reaction, one she got too.

"I think I will sleep in the hold then. Gwen's fine, you… no" I told her.

"Have a good flight" she laughed. "Enjoy yourself while you're away and have some fun."

"I'm away on business Ros, no fun involved," I said, as she shook her head, knowing me well.

"One day, you will let loose and have some fun."

"Don't hold your breath" I told her.

Knowing she was asking for miracles, Ros told me she was going back to her office to do some work. I had a lot of that to do too, most I needed to finish before I left this evening.

Making my way back to my office, I told Andrea to contact Mendleson to arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. I also asked her to make sure the jet was ready for this evening. It's short notice but having a crew always on standby, they will have plenty of time to be ready.

My afternoon was spent in meeting after meeting, wading through paperwork and ignoring phone calls from my mother's friend.

Ever since my mum's friend Elena had announced that her daughter was getting married it was all, ask Christian what he can do. First, it was asking if they could borrow the Grace to have their wedding reception on. That was the first no I gave, one that they agreed with when they realised that their wedding party wouldn't fit. Second, was to ask if they could hold the wedding and reception at my house in Aspen after my mother had told them how lovely it was there. Yes, it was lovely, but that's only because our family were all I would allow there. It was for family only and Elena and her brood were certainly not that.

Why they seemed to want to involve me in this wedding, I have no idea but I'm staying well away from any of it.

Leaving the office that evening, I headed back to Escala and into a warm shower. I had spoken to my mother on the way, informing her I was not impressed with the constant barrage of calls from her friend. She insisted that she would speak to Elena and make it stop. I also informed her of the Roach's fate. I didn't want Miranda Roach harassing my mother so being forewarned to ignore her calls is best.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Gail asked as I stepped from my room, bags packed.

"I'm fine Gail, thank you, I'm sure there will be food on board. I'm unsure of my return date yet, so I will probably see you on Monday" I told her.

"Have a safe flight" she said, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

With bags packed, mine and Taylor's, they were loaded into the car before I got inside.

Leaving Escala behind, the light was just starting to fade. I pulled some papers from my briefcase, prospective companies that Ros was looking into that she had given me before I left.

"Sir, Stephan informed me before we left Grey House of a change in the crew for this evening. Natalia is unable to fly due to illness, so he has contacted an associate of his who will be the flight attendant on board."

"That's fine Taylor, make sure she signs an NDA" I sighed, hoping I wasn't stuck in my jet for hours with a simpering woman desperate for attention. If that turns out to be the case, I will have Stephan land at the next available airfield and leave her behind.

The last thing I need at 30 thousand feet is to be fending off unwanted looks and advances.

"She already has sir, and I asked Welch to run a quick background check. She's clean, very efficient, having worked with some of the major airlines for many years."

"Good, let's hope for a smooth flight then."

Pulling up to Boeing field, the pride of my fleet was there before me. My company had three jets, but this was the biggest, the fastest and the best. One day I will learn how to fly it, but that day was not today.

"Mr Grey, welcome" Stephan greeted me, coming down the steps.

"It's good to see you, Stephan," I said, grabbing my briefcase while Taylor managed our bags. "I hear we have a change in the crew," I added, approaching the steps.

"Yes sir, she's a good friend of mine and we have worked together many times before. I'm grateful she can help us out at such short notice, as despite there only being a few of us on board, I prefer to have someone in the cabin."

"I look forward to meeting her then. Come, introduce us," I told him.

I climbed the steps and into the cabin which was empty at the moment. Stephan who was right behind me stepped into the cockpit for a moment before coming back out with someone following closely behind.

"Mr Grey, I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Mr Christian Grey."

She looked at me, a beautiful smile coming to her lips, as her outstretched hand reached mine. As our fingers touched, I felt the electricity flow between us, something I had never felt before.

As all my words disappeared, I looked at the woman before me, who didn't cower under my gaze. It was her who spoke first, welcoming me on board.

"Welcome aboard Mr Grey, can I take your bag," she asked, nodding to my briefcase which I just handed over to her.

I heard Taylor chuckle from behind, but he was quickly silenced with a look. The laughter may have stopped but the smile remained as I told him quietly that I wanted to see the background check he had gained earlier. I wanted to know more about this woman, who she was and just as importantly how she came to be here.

Taking my seat, I managed to thank Anastasia for her help before she closed the door and made the jet ready to leave.

She spoke to Stephan, laughing at whatever he had said. Being the professional that she was, she also did the safety demonstration, making sure we knew the exits, ignoring the smirk on my face.

As Anastasia took her own seat, ready for take-off, I thought back to what Ros had said earlier today. Relax, have some fun. Maybe my trip might just be interesting after all.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**

 **Future chapters should be a bit longer although I am trying to keep them around 3000 words as it helps me fit it in around my other story.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I smiled as the jet left the ground, leaving Seattle behind us. I loved being up here, free as a bird like my mother wanted me to be.

I was surprised and excited when Stephan had called me to ask a favour. He doesn't have to ask, he knows that I would do anything for him, no matter how short the notice. He had helped me out more than once when I needed him, and I had certainly needed him earlier this year.

Seeing the seatbelt light turn off, I got to my feet starting my real work for what will be the next five hours. I could feel his eyes on me before I had even turned around, knew that he was looking my way. I know my safety demonstration had amused Mr Grey but had I not done it, had I not familiarised myself with the jet when I arrived a few hours earlier, I knew should an emergency arise, I myself wouldn't have known where to go and essentially, I wouldn't have known how to help.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, approaching Mr Grey.

"Coffee, black please" he replied before I turned to the other man who I had heard called Taylor. He just opted for water so after politely excusing myself, I went to go and make their drinks.

Some people didn't drink coffee in the evening as it would keep them awake. I thought they would be settling down to sleep but Mr Grey must have other things in mind.

Returning with their drinks, they thanked me before I excused myself again, to go into the cockpit to see if Stephan or Jill Beighley wanted anything.

"It's good to see you up in the air again Ana" Stephan said as I took the empty seat for a few minutes after they both declined anything to eat or drink.

"It's good to be up here again. I thought the next time I flew, it would be as a paying passenger, not crew."

"No luck finding a job," he asked.

"I get offers every week to go back to Pacific, but I'm ignoring them."

"Good," he said, making me smile.

I spent a few more minutes speaking to them before my thoughts turned to how I happened to be here.

I had loved working for Pacific Airways, made amazing friends with a lot of the cabin crew. All it took was one pilot who didn't like his advances spurned to ruin all that. Despite turning down the countless marriage proposals I received and the wandering hands that I'd carefully swat away, it was the perfect job for me. Jack Hyde thought I was fair game though, would do anything to keep my job. He was the Captain after all and I was a lowly flight attendant as far as he was concerned, and I should do as I was told. I'm a person, not an object and I refused to be his plaything, putting in a complaint when all the little touches started and I told him he was making me uncomfortable. He didn't stop despite me asking him to do so.

Making a complaint made me unpopular among most of the male staff. None of them wanted to fly with me after that, those that had to, kept a distance, believing he had done nothing wrong. He was popular, a right laugh some said, although Stephan threatening him did gain some attention and made a few think twice. That's when he stepped up his actions, my last night in Toronto proved that.

I wasn't even part of his crew when he forced his way into my hotel room and tried to force himself on me. He'd been given a warning about his conduct and was pissed off at me. It was another flight attendant who had made a similar complaint that had made them finally act. Why it took two of us and not one I don't know. Stephan who was in the room next door kicked my door in upon hearing my screams and Hyde was hauled out by the police being dismissed from Pacific straight away. I didn't care about what the company had to say, it was too late by then. I had tended my resignation with immediate effect, walking out that door and leaving my mother's dream behind.

I hear it all went to hell for Hyde after that, especially after his pregnant wife had found photos of me in his case and confronted him. He made it out that we were having an affair when the truth was in the photos, he had been stalking me and from what I hear, I wasn't the first.

Pacific, were quick to believe him then as he was in a place of power, they now realise how wrong they were and despite how much they grovel, I will never go back.

….

I left Stephan and Jill to their work, stepping back into the main cabin. I was in time to see Taylor, disappear into the bedroom and close the door behind him.

Picking Taylor's glass up, I leant over the table to collect Mr Grey's empty cup, trying not to disturb the papers that filled it.

Clearing them away, I took a moment to use the bathroom.

I smiled looking at how much room was in here, being used to what felt like a box on the main airlines. I was expecting gold taps, garish fittings being a private jet but although it was luxurious, it was actually nice.

"Would you like a blanket?" I asked Mr Grey upon going back out, as he called me over to ask for the lights in the cabin to be dimmed.

"No thank you, a pillow would be nice though."

Nodding, I made my way over to the compartment where I had spotted them, during my snooping around earlier. Giving the pillow to Mr Grey, he asked me to take a seat.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as I had seen my name on one of the papers that were before him.

"If there is anything you need to know about me, all you have to do is ask. I don't have any secrets" I said, bolder than I felt.

He smiled, putting the papers away in his briefcase before looking around the cabin and then back to me.

"Ok, what made you want to do this job."

"My mother," I said, shocking him I think, and I think shocking myself for the question he had asked. I had expected it to be something different, about my ability to do the job. Maybe he was starting with an easy question, it didn't matter though, I would answer them as best I could.

"I thought it would be the exotic countries you visit, the lifestyle the job gives you."

"It is the countries, but it's more than that."

"Care to explain," he asked but the way he said it, it was a request, not a command.

"My mother was an elementary school teacher. She loved to learn about the world around us, share whatever she'd learned with her students and me. Mum had this map of the world" I told him, thinking of the map that now filled my spare bedroom wall. "It's probably as old as I am and covered with little dots of all the places she wanted to visit."

"How many did she visit," he asked quietly.

"None, she never left the little town where I grew up. She was killed in my last year of high school, wiped out by a drunk driver with my stepfather."

"I'm sorry….You sound like you're trying to fulfil her dream."

"I'm trying to, although I have many places still to go."

We talked for a while longer of where I worked before getting to the question about why I had left Pacific.

"I didn't feel safe there and I wasn't supported when I made a complaint."

He didn't say anything after that, although a look of anger crossed his face. It was only there for a second, but it was there for me see. Letting me know he was going to get some sleep, I left Mr Grey alone.

Finally turning the light down in the cabin, I took my seat, pulling a bottle of water and my journal from my bag. I say journal, it's more like letters to my mum.

 _September 30_ _th,_ _2018_

 _I'm flying again mum, on my way to New York this time. I know I have visited here before many times but never this time of year._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing Central Park in the fall, although at this point I'm not sure how long I will be here. Maybe it's a flying visit and we will be going home tomorrow or maybe I will be able to say hi to my girls while I'm here. I'm with Stephan so however long I'm here, I know I will be ok._

 _I still get letters from Pacific, I got another one before I left. I won't go back mum though, I will find something better, so I can open my wings again._

I put my pen down on top of my journal, thinking how quiet it was up here now. I could just see Mr Grey, the back of his head anyway as he had the chair tilted back and the pillow under his head. I could barely hear Stephan and Jill speaking but it was just a hum, like the engines that took us on our way.

I could get used to this, I thought but then pushed the thought away. It was a favour, a one-time thing before I'm back in Seattle looking for work again.

I looked up from my journal, having read through what I had just written when the cockpit door quietly opened before me, and Stephan emerged on his way to the bathroom.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, when he came back out, quietly shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Do you ask that in your sleep?" he whispered, a smile filling his face.

"Force of habit, no matter who it is I ask. You never answered my question, can I get you anything" I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Coffee please sweetheart" he laughed, trying to be quiet and not wake Mr Grey.

I got up, making him some coffee and also made myself a tea. Giving it to him, Stephan took the seat opposite.

"Have you been on any more adventures I didn't know about, any more places ticked off?" he asked.

"Anchorage," I said, smiling, seeing his smile too. Alaska was on Stephan's list of places to visit, someplace he had never managed to go yet. "I flew with Alaska for a few months, but they were just looking for temporary staff to get through the summer, no full-time work going there."

"You'll find somewhere."

"I know, I hear Air France have openings, a few smaller airlines in Britain too."

"You'd move," he asked, shock clear in his voice.

"If I have to. I'd get to more of mum's places if I changed my base. I don't know, apart from you and the girls, who do I have here, no one."

"I'd miss you," he told me, squeezing my hand.

"I'd miss you too Stephan. I need a new start though, someplace I've never been."

"Don't jump ship yet, or jet, we have a few days ahead of us" he told me.

"Really," I asked, thinking I might get to Central Park after all.

"Yes, Mr Grey said Friday for a return, but you know how it is."

"It could be anytime so don't go out and get drunk."

"Something like that, although I have never seen you drink so watching you drunk might be fun."

"Go and do some work," I told him as he got up from the seat, giving his empty cup to me.

"Yes, Boss."

I watched Stephan go back into the cockpit as Jill soon came out. I have only met her a few times before, Stephan's barbecues and such but she seemed nice and polite. She only wanted water and was soon back at her job again.

I thought back to what I had said about Air France, and how it had been recommended to me. Gaston who I had worked with on Alaska had just moved back home to Nice and had told me they were recruiting. I would send my resume and see what comes of it. For now, though we were only an hour away from New York, so I would concentrate on this and the few days ahead.

…

As the seat belt light came on, I went to wake Mr Grey. He looked so peaceful, rested that I hated to wake him.

"Mr Grey," I said, quietly. "Mr Grey," I repeated, a bit louder, gently tapping on his shoulder.

I don't know how quick it was, mere seconds I would bet before his hand came up and gripped mine. It wasn't hard his touch although it did startle me.

He looked around the cabin, obviously only half awake as he took a steadying breath. Mr Grey looked down to my hand which with his sudden movement, was now held against his chest. He was looking at it as if my hand was a foreign object, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I apologise," he said, slowly letting go of my hand as if he was reluctant to do so.

"It's fine sir. We're not far out from New York and it's not safe to land with your seat lay back."

"Thank you," he said raising the seat and himself back up.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Water would be nice," he told me.

I fetched his water, saying good morning to Taylor who had emerged from the bedroom at the rear as I tried to forget about the tingle in my hand.

Giving Mr Grey his water, I made sure everything was where it should be before taking my own seat.

As with all of Stephan's landing, this one was smooth. The sun was just coming up, although some of the skyscrapers blocked my view of it.

"Welcome to New York, the time is just after 6 am, I hope you have had a pleasant flight."

I chuckled to myself, hearing Stephan's voice, the same message I had heard many times before.

"Something amusing Miss Steele," Mr Grey asked as he put his jacket on and collected his briefcase.

"Just reminiscing Sir, having heard Stephan's message many times before."

He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me.

I opened the door, once the stairs had been put in place, welcoming in what will be autumn sunshine once the sun was fully up.

As always when the passengers disembarked, I stood near the door sending them on their way. Today was no different as I said goodbye to Taylor who was the first to leave. As Mr Grey approached the door, Stephan joined us from the cockpit.

"Thank you for a smooth flight," Mr Grey said, shaking Stephan's hand.

"You're welcome, I'm sure Ana looked after you well."

"She did, enjoy New York Miss Steele," Mr Grey said before he left as well.

"I'm impressed," Stephan said, as we watched Mr Grey get into the waiting car below.

"What has impressed you," I asked turning to my friend.

"Mr Grey always had a complaint about Natalia, she always managed to do something wrong. You, no complaints at all."

"You know me, ever the professional. I didn't give anyone anything to complain about, although I did startle him when I woke him up."

"You woke him, what did he do," Stephan asked, worry in his voice now.

"I tried to wake him and couldn't, so I touched his shoulder. I must have startled him as he quickly grabbed my hand and was reluctant to let it go for a few moments."

"You're very surprising Ana Steele. I think if anyone else would've touched him, they would've found themselves across the cabin."

"Is he that bad of a boss to work for?" I asked, clearing the cabin of any litter and wiping the table Mr Grey had been using down.

"No, despite being the boss of a multibillion-dollar company, he's really a nice guy. He loves flying, soaring too, something we have spoken about often when he likes to visit the cockpit on a long flight. There is something there though, a touch issue that I think came on from a small child."

"I will remember that next time, and make sure I keep my hands to myself," I told him. The last thing I would want to do is make someone uncomfortable, I know how that feels.

Leaving the jet behind, Stephan Jill and I got into the waiting car. Where we were staying, I still didn't know although I sent Kate a message to let her know I was here.

I think the whole of Manhattan could've heard her squeal when she called, Stephan definitely could as he winced. Plans were made to meet up that evening after a lot of sleep was gained. Passing Central Park and seeing the leaves falling from the trees, I smiled. No matter how long I was here, I would get out there and explore, it would be something else I could tell mum.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I walked into the home of New York Publishing with Taylor, getting the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. N.Y.P was housed in the fourteenth and fifteenth floor of MONY Tower, a short walk from Central Park. I know there was no point going to fourteen yet as I doubt Roach would be there. He would no doubt be in his office, sat on his fat arse doing nothing as always.

As the elevator doors opened, Roach's assistant stopped as she was about to walk past.

"Mr Grey, Mr Roach didn't say you were visiting us. Can I get you anything?"

Her words actually stopped me in my tracks for a second, having heard that same question before. My thoughts automatically went to Anastasia and her beautiful smile.

"No, nothing," I said, finally answering her question. "I want everyone assembled in the conference room, one hour."

"Of course, Mr Grey, I will just let Mr Roach know you're here."

"Don't bother, he will know soon enough."

If I didn't know better, I would say she was relieved by my words. I would find out soon enough.

I knew where Roach would be, we could hear his voice as we approached. His booming laugh echoed down the corridor, talking about last night's game perhaps. Whatever it was, it wasn't the job he was being paid to do.

I opened the door without knocking, startling him. He had his feet on the desk, his chair tipped on its back legs, rocking away. Upon seeing me, he struggled to right himself only finding himself upended with his legs in the air. It would be funny if I wasn't so annoyed that I had to come all the way from Seattle just to sort him out.

"He will call you back, he will have plenty of time," I said into the phone before ending the call.

"Mr Grey, what" was all Roach could say as he got to his feet.

"I would say this was a social call, that I was just in the area but I'm not. I'm here to stop my company, my investment being run into the ground by you."

"I don't understand," he spluttered.

"No, you wouldn't would you as you don't do what you're paid to do. You don't pay any attention to the figures, the warnings that the staff here have no doubt given you. So, let me enlighten you. You might want to sit for it if you're capable of sitting on a chair properly."

I don't think I had seen this man so quiet, although he wasn't quiet for long.

"Mr Grey, Christian. If there is something my staff are doing wrong, I will fix it."

I had to laugh at his words, this was a joke right.

"When I purchased N.Y.P. this company was in profit. It had earned a reputation for working hard with its Authors, getting them to the top of the New York Times bestsellers list, that was before I put you in charge. As of this past month, my company is at a loss, my company not yours. You have driven it into the ground, sending our Authors, our bread and butter running to other companies with your arrogance and ego. You're solely responsible for how this company has been running, not the staff, you. Well no more."

"I don't understand," he said again, sounding more of a fool by the second. Maybe I'm the fool for giving him the chance in the first place, either way, he's gone.

"Let me spell it out for you. You're fired, terminated, released, whatever you want to call it. It all balls down to you having thirty minutes to clear your desk, get out of these offices and out of the building. Clocks ticking, and these gentlemen will be sure to see you out."

I left Roach in the office, being watched by the building security Taylor had arranged. We walked back towards the reception desk where the assistant from earlier was gathering staff and sending them to the conference room. Seeing us approach, I could see how nervous they were.

"Who is Hannah," I asked, seeing a young woman raise her hand. "Please come with me."

I led her into an office, having no idea whose it was. It didn't matter for a moment as I asked her to sit, closing the door behind me. Hannah was the one who had contacted Ros originally, worried about the state of things here in New York. She had gone behind her boss's back but I'm happy that she did because the reports that were being sent to us of the state of business were obviously false. Out of sight, out of mind, he thought but business doesn't work that way. If we hadn't had all been working hard on the purchase of a business in Taiwan, things would've been picked up sooner and Hannah wouldn't have had to resort to tattling on her boss.

"I want to thank you, for bringing to our attention what was going on here."

"I love this company, Mr Grey. I've wanted to work in a place like this since I was a little girl. I couldn't stand back and watch it ruined, even if that meant losing the job that I love."

"I appreciate that. As of today, Jerry Roach no longer has a job here at New York Publishing. The company needs someone to take it forward, or back to what it used to be. After my conversations with Ros and Kay at S.I.P, they both think you could be the person to do that."

"Me," she asked, and I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yes, you. If you're interested."

"I would love to have the opportunity, but I have never managed a company before though."

"You were second in command here, trying to run the company when he was lacking I hear. Kay was originally asked to come and take over until a replacement was found. She's more than capable of helping out with anything you need to learn."

"Thank you for the opportunity," she said, a beaming smile on her face.

"You're welcome. If you need help, it's there as you already know."

"I do sir," she told me as we got up, leaving the office before heading into the conference room, passing a sullen Roach on the way.

….

I was now the owner of a shipyard here in New York, finally. Mendleson tried the stalling tactics to get more money but after this morning, I told him here or now or I was going to walk away.

I had coffee to celebrate, made by his secretary who spent more time looking at me as she poured the cup nearly burning my hand in the process. I miss simple coffee, being given with a smile by a beautiful brunette.

 _Pack it in Grey, you don't fuck the staff._

She had touched me though, my shoulder, my chest, that one little thing had been on my mind all day. I know I had gripped her hand, startling her but I think that had more to do with being woken than where her hand had been placed. The burning wasn't there like it always was, it was gone.

"So, what do you say Grey, a real celebration, your treat," Mendleson asked me, rocking back on his chair.

What is it with people not being able to sit on a chair properly. With a smile on my face, I was waiting for him to fall backwards, that would be a treat I would happily give him or give me.

"I'm only in New York until tomorrow" I lied, knowing I had a few days yet.

I had a prospective building to take a look at tomorrow, hoping I could move all my businesses just like I do in Seattle, under one roof. He didn't need to know that though as my business with Victor Mendleson ended tonight.

"Have your secretary book a table and send me the directions, my treat," I told him, knowing wherever we were going tonight would not be cheap.

I left him to spend his last day in here, already having a team to go in and take over come morning. He knew I moved quickly when it came to business, he will find out just how quick then.

…

"Where are we going," I asked Taylor who was following the directions Mendleson's secretary had sent.

"Darcy's sir."

I was quiet as we drove downtown, having no idea where this place was. It wasn't a place I had frequented before and was actually a surprise when we finally arrived. I expected a restaurant in a top hotel, so he could get every penny out of me. This was quaint, if you could call it that, and would look more like a home if it didn't have the name Darcy's shining outside.

"Find somewhere to park and then find a spot at the bar, if this place has one," I told Taylor as he dropped me off at the curb.

I walked up the few steps before the door was opened for me. It was a lot livelier in here, a lot bigger than you would think from the outside and for Taylor's sake, had a bar too.

"Do you have a reservation" I was asked by a woman with far too much cleavage to be professional, on display.

"I'm with the Mendleson party," I told her.

"Of course, please come this way."

I followed behind her, ignoring the way her hips swayed. This woman screamed look at me, desperate perhaps, although she would gain no attention from me.

"Christian, welcome, welcome" Victor greeted me as he stood, shaking my hand. He introduced me to his wife before I took a seat.

"What do you think of this place" his wife Gillian asked.

"It is not what I expected, nice though," I told her, taking the menu that was offered.

"Victor proposed to me here many years ago so that's why he chose it. We usually eat in better places now but it's nice to slum it for a little while" she said laughing.

"As long as the food is nice, the décor is not so important," I told her, having frequented many sports bars with my brother, some of them providing a better class of meal than some of the five-star restaurants I had eaten in around the world.

I ordered the lobster, deciding as I was paying, I would enjoy what I liked. I did notice that my guests had both ordered the dearest things on the menu bar mine. As I took a sip of my wine, I looked around the restaurant, drowning out hearing about the holiday they were about to take.

Each table was full here, with couples mostly. There were a few larger tables around the outside, and I noticed one was full of women. They were laughing with the waiter at the moment, ordering their dessert. I was just about to turn back to my guests when I heard her voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom, do not eat my chocolate fudge cake when it comes."

"We'll think about it," another woman said, making Anastasia laugh.

It was a beautiful sound, carrying over to me. I hadn't heard anything of Anastasia since we left the jet although I have to admit, I have thought about her often throughout the day.

I watched as she made her way to the bathroom, looking different than I had seen her before. She was in a dress like earlier, red now not blue. Her hair unlike earlier which had been tied up, was now down, mahogany curls cascading down her back. I think what was more pronounced though was how relaxed she was around these people and that was still to be seen when she came back out, laughing as they teased her before giving her her cake.

"What are you going to do with my business then," Mendleson asked, gaining my attention once more.

"Whatever makes it more profitable," I told him.

It was not his business any more, so I didn't have to discuss my plans with him.

As I spoke to them about trivial things, my focus was still on the table of girls. I would've left by now, found some excuse to escape but I found something keeping me here, her.

When the girls rose from their table, they walked over to the door to say goodbye. This was my cue too to get out of here.

"Are you leaving already Christian?" Gillian asked.

"Yes, I have an early meeting in the morning before I leave."

I bid them goodbye, keeping an eye on the door to what the girls were doing. Her friends had left, jumping into a cab as Ana waited near the door for what looked like another.

"It shouldn't be long Miss," the doorman told her, waiting by her side.

"It's ok, I'm not in a rush."

"Miss Steele," I said approaching them causing her to quickly turn around.

"Mr Grey, I didn't know you were here."

"Business dinner, which is now thankfully over. You" I asked, knowing just what she'd been doing.

"Having dinner with some close friends from the airline where I used to work. I'm just waiting for a cab."

"They left you."

"There hotel is in the complete opposite direction from ours. There's a cab company I use when I'm here, so they promised they would get one here fast."

"Come, you can ride with me," I told Anastasia, giving her no room to argue. I was not impressed at all by her travel arrangements and I think the doorman could tell when I told him to cancel the cab.

I opened the car door for her, once Taylor had pulled up outside. She quietly got in before I closed the door and got in on the other side.

"Thank you for giving me a ride, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. The streets are not safe for a woman on her own."

"The worlds not safe for a woman on her own, I have pepper spray though and I'm not afraid to use it."

I had to laugh which thankfully she joined in too. Unfortunately, our ride to the hotel seemed shorter than my journey there, so we were soon pulling up outside.

As her door was opened by Taylor, I was glad that she waited for me so we could walk inside together. I had never been happier for the fact that my apartment here was being renovated at the moment and I was staying in the same hotel. I would've still got Taylor to drive us back, but I would've missed out on walking Anastasia to her room.

"Goodnight Mr Grey," she said upon reaching her door, opening it before stepping inside.

"Goodnight Anastasia," I told her, earning a smile before the door was closed.

Dream of me I wanted to tell her because, with her smile in my mind, I would be sure to dream of her.

…

I think I had visited half the available building's in the city by the time I got back to the hotel. The building Ros had arranged a viewing for, although grand in style and price, there were too many flaws with it being secure Taylor told me and for what I had in mind, it just wouldn't do. I found one, the last of the day thankfully which I like. Whether Ros likes it or not, or thinks it fits our needs I don't really care as the papers have already been signed.

"I will see you tomorrow Taylor, I have no plans to leave this hotel tonight."

"Sir," he said, escaping to his room no doubt shattered too after all the walking we had done today.

I was heading to the restaurant, wanting something, anything to eat having not eaten since breakfast when I passed the bar. It was a piano bar but what had my attention was who was sat at the piano playing beautifully.

I walked closer to the door, standing just inside as I watched her play. Hearing her voice then had me taking a seat.

"Beautiful and talented," the barman said before asking what I wanted.

At the moment I couldn't answer him as my focus was on Anastasia as she sang a beautiful rendition of Come fly with me. It was haunting in a way, not the upbeat version I was used to. This was her way, and it was beautiful.

Her eyes were closed as she played, her hands moving over the keys hitting every note perfectly. This is years of playing the piano, not just her getting up there to have a go. As the song came to an end, the room was filled with applause, my own included.

"If you want a job, let me know," the pianist told her, retaking his seat.

"Don't tempt me, I love being here," she told him, laughing, before heading back to her own seat.

Getting up from the stool, I headed her way. I didn't want to disturb Anastasia really, just let her know what I thought of her beautiful voice. As she looked up from writing in her book, I was greeted with a smile stopping all thoughts of going to the restaurant in their tracks.

"You're full of surprises Miss Steele. May I" I asked, gesturing to the seat in front of her.

"Of course…. I haven't played that in a while" she said, looking back to the piano as the pianist started to play.

"How old were you when you started to play," I asked.

"Three I think. My grandfather had this old piano in his home, he used to play that for my mother when she was little as she told him she was going to travel the world. His lyrics, of course, had to change as you can't tell a child that you're going off just to find some exotic booze" she giggled.

"That's a beautiful sound," I told her, seeing a blush come to her cheeks. "I thought you would be out with your friends again," I asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"They flew to London this afternoon," she said wistfully.

"You miss that," I asked.

"My friends yes, the travel also. The harassment, whispering as I walked past, no."

"What happened," I asked before we were interrupted by a waiter who came over and asked if we would like some drinks.

"Anastasia," I said, asking first what she would like to drink.

"Water please."

"A Bombay Sapphire, lime please," I told him before turning to Anastasia. "You're not drinking."

"Not while I'm on duty," she told me.

"I don't plan on going anywhere until tomorrow afternoon so until then you're off duty."

"And if an emergency should arise and you need to get back quickly, you cannot fly with a drunken crew."

"Point taken…. What I asked before the waiter came over."

"What happened to make me leave my job."

"Yes, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine, you might want to wait for your drink though."

I didn't like the sound of this, so I did as she asked, and I had just downed my second as she finished telling me.

"Where is he," I asked, wanting to hit this man, wanting him to feel the rage I was feeling at the moment.

"Locked away where he belongs. I wasn't the first or the last" she told me. "You understand why I couldn't stay there."

"I do, they're just as responsible for what happened as he is."

"They ask me to go back constantly. I don't think they like the fact it got out that they can't protect their staff. I won't be there pawn, their free publicity that everything is alright."

"Your mother's dream."

"Derailed at the moment, although I have applied to some Airline's who have vacancies. I'm just waiting to hear back."

"What have you done with your time here besides entertain everyone with your piano skills and your voice," I asked, not wanting to think that my time with her would be quickly coming to an end.

"I spent the day with Stephan in Central Park," she said excitedly. "I have never been to New York this time of year before, so it was lovely to see the changing colours in the park, it's like a different world from when I've been here in spring. Sorry, I have a habit of going on."

"Don't be, you have your mother's love of exploring new places."

"I suppose I do. She always took in the beauty of what was around her, I love to do that too."

I enjoyed my drink, after the day I've had it was needed, the company too. Anastasia was so easy to talk too, telling me some of the adventures she has been on around the world. By the time we decided to call it a night, I had laughed so much, more so than I have in a very long time.

"Yes, ask Stephan about China," Anastasia said as I walked her to her room.

"If I knew he was nearly arrested, I might have thought again about employing him" I laughed as she told me of my pilot's drunken adventure on a stopover.

"He's a good guy, like a brother to me," she told me, smiling as we stopped at her door.

"Back home tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, it's been a good trip," she told me, opening her door.

"It has, everything apart from the business side anyway."

"Thank you for letting me come along," she said.

"It's my pleasure," I told her.

She was so close to me, close enough for me to reach out and touch her. A bang down the corridor had us both stepping back before I could get that far.

"Goodnight Mr Grey."

"Christian."

"Christian," she said, smiling. "Goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight Anastasia."

"It's Ana, to my friends anyway."

"Goodnight Ana, sweet dreams."

I watched the smile come onto her face before the door was finally closed between us.

When I caught the flight here a couple of days ago, I thought I would be stuck with a simpering woman, a fool trying to gain my attention. I am though, only that fool is me and the attention I want is hers.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **For the guest reviewers who expected them to join the mile-high club in the second chapter, not for a while, if at all. This is not their last trip together, it would be a short story if it was. They will kiss but they won't be in the States when it happens.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

Checking out of my hotel room, I made my way to the front of the hotel where I knew a taxi was waiting to take Stephan, Jill and me to the airfield where the Jet will be waiting.

I left the hotel, walking out into drizzle, the autumn sunshine missing today. I had made the most of it while I had been here though as I had seen the weather forecast for Seattle, rain yet again.

"Are you leaving us behind" I heard turning to see Christian and Taylor approach. Both looked like they were returning from a jog.

"Yes, I persuaded Stephan to fly me to Egypt. There are a few pyramids on my list that I'm yet to see."

"If he changes his mind, I will keep that in mind for future trips" Christian laughed, as Taylor relieved me of my bag, putting it into the back of the taxi, before leaving us alone for a few minutes.

"I have to make sure the jet is clean and ready prior to your arrival."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I'm not that messy."

"It's not just that" I laughed. "I have to make sure the food and drink delivery is secured in the right places. I don't want us taking off and then wearing your dinner because it hasn't been locked down."

"We won't be too far behind you. We'll shower and then be on our way."

"I will see you soon then Mr Grey."

"It's Christian remember."

"Even at work" I enquired.

"Even then Ana."

I smiled, nodding my head as he opened the taxi door for me. We were soon joined by Stephan and Jill a few moments later.

"What's this I hear about an arrest in China," Christian asked Stephan which caused his head to quickly turn to me.

"Traitor" he grumbled which made me laugh more, especially when he had to explain to Christian what had happened on his night out.

"You and I are going to have words young lady," Stephan said when our taxi started moving, leaving Christian behind.

"What have I done," I asked, not so innocently, making Jill snort with laughter.

"You had to tell him."

"It just came out when we were talking in the bar last night."

"You were in the bar with Mr Grey."

"I was in the bar, enjoying the pianist when I asked him if I could play when he went on his break. When I finished, Christian was there, and he joined me for a drink."

"Christian is it now" he teased. "He's your employer, tut tut."

"He's your employer, not mine. I didn't sign any contracts apart from the NDA. I was doing a favour for a friend remember."

"Yes, I remember. I wish you were here all the time" he complained.

"You will have this Natalia back before you know it. What was wrong with her anyway."

"Sick, supposedly," Jill told us.

"Supposedly" I questioned.

"I don't know, she was happy when we got back from Chicago two weeks ago, excited to go out with her friends. The day after she suddenly goes down with this mystery illness, one that means she can't see any of us, let alone speak to us. Personally, I think she's skiving, had plans and faked an illness" Stephan told me.

"She will be in big trouble if that's the case, Stephan, her job will be gone. I don't think Mr Grey will be sad to see her go though as he always complained about her. She gets closer than is appropriate and is always bothering him when he's trying to work. You ask if they want something then you don't hover unless they call you over for something else."

"No never Jill. There is nothing worse than someone getting in your personal space."

"Natalia gets in everyone's space, even ours."

"Would you fly with us again?" Stephan asked me.

"Yes, I've loved this trip. I need to look for permanent work but, in the meantime if you need me, I'd do this again."

"Good, because I've missed having you on my crew."

…

We arrived in good time, driving straight onto the airfield where the jet had stood since we arrived here on Wednesday morning. The fuel truck was already here, a catering van too all waiting for our arrival.

While Stephan went over to speak to the man who was waiting to fuel the jet, I opened the door, taking the tray of goodies for today's flight with me.

I have no idea what Christian would want for dinner but there was enough on here for him to have a choice.

I put the food away and had a look around the cabin to see what needed to be cleaned or just tidied. The bedroom at the back, I don't know if anyone had ever slept in here but I had a sneakily sit down on the bed, making sure no one had seen me. If anyone did sleep in here, they would certainly get a good night's sleep as this bed was comfy."

"Ana" Stephan called, bringing me out of my thoughts of comfy beds and especially thoughts of Christian sleeping in it.

"Yes," I said back, emerging from the bedroom, having made sure the bed looked as perfect as it was before. "Is anything wrong."

"No, nothing to worry about. The flight times changed though, we have an earlier slot."

"How early," I asked, still needing to do some checks.

"One hour."

"I had better get to work then," I told him, earning a smile before he disappeared into the cockpit.

…

Less than thirty minutes later the car arrived bringing Christian and Taylor. Why we were leaving earlier I didn't know. It wasn't my job to know either, just that the plans had changed.

"Welcome aboard Mr…. Christian."

"Mr Christian is close but I still prefer just Christian remember," he said, entering the cabin.

"I remember. Welcome aboard Christian, Taylor."

"Thank you, Ana," he said before I heard Taylor greet me as Miss Steele.

Relieving Christian and Taylor of their coats which were slightly damp, they both took their seats.

I stowed the bags away they had brought on board although Christian kept his briefcase with him, putting it on the floor by his feet.

Making sure the door was closed and secure, my safety demonstration was done. I still gained the smiles but better to be safe than sorry.

Hearing Stephan come over the speakers, I took my own seat. We were moving towards the start of the runway at this point, ready to leave New York behind.

As the engines grew louder, the jet shot forward and soon we were off the ground and on our way home.

…

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Christian once it was safe to move about the cabin.

"What is on offer this evening," he asked.

I smiled, thinking that could be meant two ways but I was a good girl and informed him of what food I had put away earlier.

"I will have the chicken please, Ana," he said.

"What would you like to drink. We have coffee, water or ridiculously priced wine."

"The wine please" he laughed.

I left them to go and fix their meals after Taylor had informed me that he would have the steak. Taking Christian's meal over first, he cleared some papers away off the table in front of him before I placed his plate down.

"Enjoy," I told him before doing the same when I gave Taylor his meal too.

Opening the wine that had been delivered with the food earlier, it was a bottle of something called Sancerre. I had no idea how it tasted but it smelt nice. Christian seemed to like it, taking a large sip before I left them to enjoy their meal.

"Dinner," I asked, entering the cockpit."

"I would love some, out there not in here though," Stephan told me, leaving Jill for a few moments to join me.

I heated, one of the steaks that remained for Stephan, knowing there was only one left and a risotto too. I would much prefer the risotto, but I would see what Jill would like first.

Clearing Christian's plate away, I caught some papers that were about to fall from the table.

"You have quick reflexes," he told me, thanking me when I passed him the papers back.

"You have to in this job to swat wandering hands away."

I thought he would laugh but he had a serious look on his face. One that told me he wasn't impressed with the people who thought I was fair game, that they could cop-a-feel while I was just doing my job.

"Can I get you anything else."

"No thank you, Ana. Go and enjoy your own dinner."

I smiled, doing as I was told and once I had heated Jill's meal, the risotto was mine.

….

We landed in the rain just as we had taken off. Our early departure due to the storm that had been set to hit New York I was told.

I waited until Christian and Taylor were ready to leave, both wrapped up in their coats before I opened the door.

"Will we see you again?" Taylor asked me.

"If I'm needed," I told him, gaining a nod before he disappeared out of the door to help put the bags into the waiting car below.

"Rain seems to follow us everywhere," Christian said, as he stood with me by the door.

"We should be used to it by now, living here. It does make you appreciate the dry days more."

"I agree. I hope I see you again Ana if you're not off travelling the world that is."

I smiled at his words, having enjoyed this trip more than any I have taken before. I think having company is why.

"I hope there is some news waiting for me when I get home. If not, I'm available to fly again if your normal flight attendant is not back by them."

"I will keep that in mind. Have a safe trip home," he said before leaving out of the door.

"You too," I said, but I don't know if he heard me as my words seemed to get caught by the wind that was picking up.

"Homeward bound," Stephan said, coming out of the cockpit, his jacket on.

"Yes. Do you fancy giving a stranded lady a lift after I have a quick tidy around."

"Of course, leave the cleaning though Ana. There will be a crew on here before long, doing just that."

I did as he said, getting my own coat before leaving with Stephan and Jill. Stephan spoke to a man for a few minutes before we headed for his car, handing control of the jet over to him.

Stephan dropped Jill off at her apartment first before pulling up in front of the building that held mine.

"Lunch tomorrow," Stephan asked.

"Of course. I need to do some food shopping also, but sleep comes first."

"Get some sleep then Ana," he said, yawning himself. "I will see you tomorrow."

I walked into my building, taking the elevator up to the twelfth floor, saying good evening to my neighbours on the way out as they got in the elevator.

Opening the door, I was greeted by the smells of home. The smell of my dad's leather armchair, my mum's homemade throws. None of the furniture is new here, it all came from my parent's house in Montesano, my other home.

Despite no one living there for nine years, I couldn't bear to part with it. It was where I grew up, all my memories of my parents are there and selling the house would mean losing that. I drive there once a month to make sure the place is alright. I know I could rent it out, but I like to stay there, enjoy the peace and quiet for a few days that the city doesn't offer.

Taking a shower and getting into my warm pyjamas, I opened the spare bedroom door. I stepped inside and walked over to the map. There had been no post when I arrived apart from the usual bills, no interview appointments or job offers for the ones that I had done.

Besides the house, I had a little money from the insurance policies that went to me after their deaths. It wouldn't last me forever though, so I use it for the essentials like keeping a warm roof over my head. To fulfil my mother's dream is why I do the work I do or try to anyway.

Opening my journal, I took a seat in my mother's rocking chair and started to write.

 _October 3_ _rd,_ _2018_

 _I'm back in a rainy Seattle again Mum, having had the best time in New York._

 _Central_ _Park in the autumn is beautiful, I wish you could've seen it. The colours, the crunch of the leaves under my feet as Stephan and I took a walk. Before you say anything and laugh, I know we have leaves here, but they're usually too wet by the time I have five minutes to take them in. Stephan says hi by the way. He's probably the only one who knows that each entry in this journal is a letter to you._

 _I met some nice people on my trip, Christian and Taylor. I wonder if that is his first or last name, as Taylor could be both. I'm not sure if I will ever find out as this was probably my only trip with them._

 _I keep trying to find work here, so I can stay close to you. It's not working out though, so I think it's time I looked further away. You will always be with me mum, no matter where I am. Spread your wings is what you told me to do so it's time I started to do that._

I placed the journal down for a moment, before walking over to my mum's globe. _Close your eyes, spin the globe and find out about the place your fingers touch._ That's what she always told me to do if I ever mentioned that I was bored.

Standing in front of the globe now, I gently spun it as my eyes closed. Moving my hands about, I placed a finger on the globe, slowing it until it finally came to a stop. Opening my eyes, I looked to see where my finger had landed.

"Australia mum, you want me to go to Australia" I laughed, thinking of the adventure that journey alone could hold.

Who knows, maybe one day.

I left the room, heading into my own room, my bed calling me. I had only put in my journal a little about Christian, but I know if my mum was really here, I would be telling her everything. About the feel of my hand on his chest, his kind words and just as importantly, his laugh and smile. It would be a waste though as I would probably never see him again, so I will just keep him where it's safe, in my thoughts.

….

"What do you need to buy," Stephan asked, as I pulled the poor man around the supermarket.

"Everything. My cupboards are like old Mother Hubbard's, bare."

"You need to shop more often."

"I did plan to during the week, but I got a call from a friend asking for a favour."

"I would apologise about disrupting your week, but I won't as I got to spend some time with you."

"I agree, it was nice to have my big brother around," I told him, passing the trolley over to him so I could fill it with everything I needed.

When we emerged from the supermarket with an overflowing trolley and my purse a couple of hundred dollars lighter, we filled up the back of my car. There was nothing that would spoil while we went for some lunch, so the car was forgotten as we headed to the local bistro nearby.

"What are you having, my treat," he asked.

I wanted a sandwich and a tea so I told him just that.

While we waited for our food, I decided to bring up my globetrotting from last night.

"Have you ever been to Australia."

"A few times, why do you ask."

"Just a little globe spinning, someplace to look next."

"Moving there," he asked.

"Not really, trying for an airline that goes there. Air Canada, as well as many others, fly there, just not from Seattle. Vancouver would be the closest place, or L.A. I'm getting ahead of myself I know because I don't know if they're even recruiting, it's a thought though."

"It will get you closer to Ayers Rock."

"Sydney too," I told him.

"When you've done this, finished your mother's quest as such. What then."

"I don't know," I told him honestly.

It's been my focus for so long, getting excited about all the places I can go. In a way, I don't really want to finish it as it will just confirm how alone I really am. Outside of this journey I'm on, there's nothing.

"You need to live for you Ana, not just her."

"I am," I told him.

"Really."

"No."

He gripped my hand, being the friend that I needed him to be. I had had three people in my life and they had all been ripped away. If I'm honest, I'm scared of getting close to someone, letting them really in, in case I lose them too. My mother's journey gives me the excuse to move about and not form attachments, apart from Stephan and my girls that is.

We left the bistro, making our way slowly back to the car, my arm through his.

"I'm here if you need me, no matter day or night."

"I know you are Stephan."

I leaned up on my tiptoes kissing his cheek before we continued to walk on. As the light was about to change so we could cross the road, I took in the car that had just stopped before us.

I smiled seeing the driver, earning a smile back.

"What are you smiling at," Stephan asked before he looked toward the car, seeing Christian staring back.

Stephan nodded in greeting, which was returned although Christian's focus was on me.

As we finally crossed the road, I turned back when I reached the other side, barely having the chance to wave before he was gone.

"Nice car," Stephan said as we reached my own.

It was a nice car, but I prefer the nice man that was within, even if he was only ever going to be just a friend.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Two weeks I have been back in Seattle and apart from seeing her that one time with Stephan, I had not seen Ana since.

I felt jealousy that day, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Not because of the kiss on the cheek I saw she gave him, as Ana sees him as a sibling. The jealousy I felt was because of the closeness that they share, a closeness to her I wanted to feel too. Ana smiled at me, which was returned and had I not been in the middle of traffic with nowhere around to stop, I would've pulled over just to say hi.

Ana's on my mind constantly and if I'm being honest with myself, I have looked up where she lives. Work has been crazy here though, not a minute to do anything else but be here as we get everything ready for when GEH takes over a company I had purchased in Taiwan in the next few weeks.

That will be my next flight. Whether Ana is on it or not at the moment, I just don't know.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said Christian" Ros asked.

I heard her, but I don't think anything has gone in, my mind wandering yet again to a beautiful brunette.

"God you need to get laid" she mumbled.

"What," I said, shocked that she would say such a thing.

"Your minds all over the place. It's certainly not in this room."

"Ros, I have Taiwan to sort out, Mendleson's shipyard to put into operation and S.I.P problems with Boyce Fox being a diva and a complete dick because he can't get the deal he wants. Add to that, my little sister blowing up the phone every five minutes about a stupid wedding that I won't be going to if I can get out of it. That's all on top of everything here to worry about so yes, my minds elsewhere at the moment."

"You sound like your head is going to explode with that many things running around it."

"Get lost. S.I.P is now yours, go and sort Fox out. I know he's one of the largest names there, but he's taking being a diva to the extremes and making everyone's lives miserable in the process."

"I'll go and show him how a real diva works," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Anything else you want me to take on, Mendleson?"

"My sister," I said, practically begging.

"Ha, you're on your own with that one" she laughed, getting to her feet.

"Thanks for nothing" I groaned, watching her leave my office.

I don't know who was worse, my mother or my sister for phoning me, usually when I'm in the middle of a meeting. My mother was a successful doctor before she gave up working when we came along. In what spare time she had back then, she built up the reputation with my father as society's best. She's on more charity boards than I can count, all that do great work which my mother has never seen. My mother is one for organising parties, setting up balls to bring the funds in for these charities, bringing her rich friends in too so the popular people attending got the most publicity while flashing their cash about.

Although I donate to every charity she works for, I donate to a few of my own which I have visited. Soup kitchens, homeless shelters, all anonymous visits, of course, my donations too. I don't mind playing my part in helping the needy, it's the charity balls that I can't stand.

"Mr Grey, your sister is on the line.. again," Andrea said, exasperatedly.

"Put her through" I sighed, hoping this would stop the constant calls if I speak to her.

"Christian, you're so hard to get hold of. Answer your phone or at least return my calls" Mia complained.

"I have a business to run Mia. I don't have my phone in my hand every minute of the day waiting for your call."

"Well, you should have… Now that I have finally got hold of you, I need your jet."

"Excuse me."

"Well, you vetoed using the house in Aspen for Susannah's wedding and your boat."

"You want to borrow my jet, so they can get married on it."

"No, silly. We want to borrow it to go to Vegas. Susannah and Luke have decided to have joint bachelor-bachelorette parties so Vegas it is. We would have to use the large jet to fit us all in. It will be good to see Natalia again, see if she's been looking after my brother."

At the thought of Natalia and how close she gets, revulsion is all I could feel.

"Natalia has been off sick so I had to have a stand-in flight attendant when I went to New York a few weeks ago. I don't know how Natalia will be" or if she will still have a job if the rumours of her swanning off to Florida with friends when she should've been working is true.

"You went to New York without me, I could've gone Christmas shopping. We all don't have assistants to buy our gifts. I could've asked Leila to come with me, she would've enjoyed the trip as well."

I bet she would've, I thought. Leila went to the same charm school as Natalia.

"It was work Mia" I complained, looking at the clock, knowing I have a meeting in ten minutes.

"Either way I could've gone. This temporary flight attendant could've come shopping with us."

Not likely. Ana is the most down to earth person I know, Mia is a spoilt brat.

"Mia, if I'm not using it and I have a full crew then you can use the jet. Otherwise, you will have to find alternative arrangements."

"Thanks, brother you're the best."

I'm a mug more like.

"If Mia, remember."

"I remember, if we can't borrow that one, we will use the two smaller jets, one for each sex. Anyway, you will be here as Luke's a friend of yours, so you will be at his party anyway. Bye brother" she said before ending the call.

Friend, we were in the same year at high school and I barely spoke to him. I would speak to him now though, tell him he needs his head examining for getting married to a Lincoln. I agree that Susannah is the normal one in that family, the sane one at best. Having Leila and Elena as sister and mother though, I suppose I should feel sorry for her too.

I sat back in my chair, taking a deep breath. I feel like I've just been attacked by hurricane Mia, come to think of it, I probably have.

….

My mother rang the next day, thanking me on Susannah's behalf for letting them borrow my jet. I repeated to her what I have told my sister, none of it went in I think.

I soon learned every detail of the Hospital Christmas ball in the middle of December which I simply had to attend. I will find some excuse not to go, I usually do.

When I finally got a word in, I told her I had to go, work to do.

"You need to put them on speaker and hum at the right parts" Ros laughed, coming into my office as I ended the call.

"Don't tempt me, it's getting ridiculous now."

"Taiwan, everything is done, ready for your trip, or do you want me to go," she asked, knowing what my answer would be.

"Me, I'll go. It will only delay the process if you go there."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Why," I asked.

"Because I'm hoping that whatever you had when you last flew comes back. You were in a good mood when we spoke in New York, even better when you landed back. Your mood has soured more and more with each day that has passed."

"I paid Flynn too much. You should have had his job."

"I will have his money, expensive charlatan that he was. Seriously though, what the hell happened in New York."

"I met someone," I said, not meaning for the words to leave my lips.

"And where is this someone now," she asked, a smile brightening her face.

"I don't know. She could be halfway around the world in the time since we've been back."

"You've lost me," she said, confusion in her voice so I told her about Ana.

I told Ros about meeting Ana on the jet, about seeing her out with her friends and listening to her play and sing in the bar. I also told her about the journey she's on to fulfil her mother's dream.

"I don't think I have ever been able to just speak to anyone before, as I do with Ana. It's easy, there's nothing forced about it as if I have known her a long time."

"I won't take offence, that you think you can't talk to me like we are now, but I'm glad. What does she think of Christian Grey the billionaire."

"That's just it, she doesn't see Christian Grey. She sees just Christian, just me."

"That there is reason enough to chase this woman and let her know how you feel. It will be a novelty seeing you chase a woman as you're usually running away or letting Taylor deal with the crazy ones."

"Go and do some work Ros," I said, pointing to the door.

"I'm going" she laughed. "Before I forget though, don't you forget about the Bankers ball in New York that's coming up. Maybe if this Ana gives in to your charm, you can take her. Kill two birds with one stone by adding New York on to the end of your Taiwan trip."

I watched her leave, shaking my head at how easy Ros makes everything sound. Maybe it is easy as Ana is not like anyone I had dated before. They were daughters of my mother's friends, women in that social circle, nothing like my Ana. My Ana, I like the sound of that.

"Mr Grey, Miss Bailey has informed me of your trip to Taiwan. Apart from arranging the jet and hotel room, is there any other arrangements you would like me to make."

"No, thank you Andrea…. Wait a minute. Make the hotel arrangements but I will call Stephan myself to arrange about the flight. Sort out arrangements for New York too."

"Would you like me to hurry up the designer, so your apartment is ready in time."

"No, don't worry about that, a hotel is fine."

"Very good sir," she said before the intercom went silent.

I picked up my own phone, dialling Stephan's number. Hearing it go straight to voicemail, I called again getting the same. Calling my companies office down at Boeing field this time, I waited for them to answer.

"Mr Grey, what can I do for you" Leo, my manager down there asked, once he knew who had called.

"I'm unable to get hold of Stephan. I have tried calling him, but his calls go unanswered."

"Sorry Mr Grey, Stephan took today and tomorrow off. He said he was unable to fly due to personal reasons."

"What, he's on call 24/7. All his holidays have to be pre-approved by me." I told him.

"I know that sir, but he was adamant that on these two days he's unable to work. He even went as far as saying that he was fine facing a disciplinary, but he would not be in. He had put these days in as absent when he started working for us but due to a glitch in the computer, the days off had not gone through."

"Fine, get him to call me when he is available."

"I can arrange another crew sir if you need to fly now," he told me.

"No, no thank you," I told him before ending the call.

Any other crew had a chance of Ana not being on it and if she was going to be on any jet, I would rather be there with her.

…

All afternoon my mind had been on Ana, sipping my wine during dinner she was on my mind too.

I was just going to turn in for the night when my phone rang with Stephan's name as the caller.

"Grey."

"Mr Grey, I have just spoken to Leo."

"Yes, I was trying to get hold of you to arrange for my next flight."

"My apologies sir, I was with Ana," he said, gaining my attention as he said her name.

I would feel jealous again if the way he said it didn't have me on edge. There was sadness in his voice for his friend, pain too.

"Is she ok?" I asked, wanting to know how she was.

"She's…. ok," he said, sadly. "Today's the anniversary of the day she lost her mum and step-father. We were in the cemetery when you must have called me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you…We're still here."

"In the cemetery," I asked, alarmed at how dark it was now outside.

"No, Montesano. Ana's just gone up to bed, so I thought I would call you, having not long turned my phone back on."

"How long are you there for," I asked.

"I will be back in Seattle tomorrow, Ana probably next week. She likes to spend a few days down here on her own. She spends too much time on her own."

"Who does she have," I asked, before apologising knowing I had no right to ask about her personal business.

"Besides the girls and me, no one. All her family are gone. She stayed with her grandfather when her parents passed, he's gone now too. Sorry, I better stop otherwise if she sees me, she will call me a wuss. My heart breaks for her though as she's the most beautiful person I know."

"Her mother's journey," I asked, wanting to know if she had found work yet.

"Still on hold," he told me. "Besides calling about missing your call, I wanted to inform you also that I have fired Natalia. She said it wasn't my place to, but I won't have a deceitful liar on my crew."

"The rumours were true then," I asked.

"Yes, the photos her friends posted on Facebook of them on a beach in Miami, confirmed it too."

"Do you think Ana would fly with us."

"For now, although she did have an interview with Air Canada last week which I hear went well. She's just waiting to hear back from them. When is it you were flying though as I don't think Ana will be going anywhere for the next few days."

"Monday, although I can push it back a few days until I have a full crew. I also have to be in New York a week on Saturday, so it will depend on how things go in Taiwan whether we fly back here for a few days or go straight on to New York from there."

"Can we say Wednesday. Ana will be back in Seattle on Monday, I can speak to her then. If she's heard from Air Canada in the meantime, it will give me chance to arrange another replacement."

"That's fine," I told him, prepared to wait as long as it takes if there's a chance I can have Ana on board.

"I'm sorry sir, I need to go, I can hear Ana upset."

That was all he said before ending the call.

I was sat in the middle of my bed, my pyjama bottoms on with my phone in my hand. At this moment I wanted to be away from here, holding Ana in my arms. I wanted her to lean on me like she does her friend and brush her tears away.

She misses her mum, that's evident in everything she does. This journey she's on a clear indication of that. Picking up my iPad off my dresser, I opened the map. I found Taiwan and looked also to what was around. I don't know what places Ana had marked on her map of where she still needs to go or where she has already been. With Hong Kong and China the closest though, maybe there are a few places we can mark off together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Christian and Ana will be back together again next chapter.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

The rain battered my windscreen welcoming me back to Seattle. Add to that the howling wind and I couldn't wait to be inside my apartment, fire blazing and my pyjamas on. I know it had only just gone lunchtime, but a pyjama day felt right about now.

I rushed from my car, ignoring the ringing phone in my purse for a moment as there was no way I was getting it out in this. Shaking my jacket as I got inside the building, I ignored the look from the concierge knowing he was not impressed with the puddle I had just left.

"Give me a minute" I grumbled, putting the key in the door of my apartment. Kicking it shut behind me, I finally pulled the nagging phone from my purse.

"Where's the fire," I asked, hearing Stephan's laugh.

"Nowhere. It's raining out there, by the way."

"What, no. I never would've guessed its water that is dripping off me. I thought I was in the tropics and it was pineapple juice."

"Very funny, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. I thought you would've been home before now."

"There was an accident on the highway blocking two of the lanes. With people who have nothing better to do than rubberneck especially in this weather, traffic was slow."

"At least you're home safe."

"And wet… You ok" I asked.

"I'm fine Ana. I spoke to Mr Grey on Friday about a trip to Taiwan that's coming up. He wanted me to ask you if you would be able to fly as we're now missing a crew member."

"Friday, why are you only asking me now, why not Saturday before you left."

"I think work was the last thing on either of our minds then."

"I know," I said, sadly looking at the photo of mum and me that was on the mantel.

My heart ached that another year had passed, too many since I spoke to her last. Spoke properly that is, not speaking to an empty room with no chance of her reply.

"Will you do it, take to the skies with us again."

"I'd love to Stephan," I told him, excitedly

"That's great Ana. Have you heard anything off Air Canada."

"Hold on," I told him, quickly looking through the mail I had picked up downstairs. "There is a letter from them here."

He waited on the line for a moment while I opened the letter, smiling at what I saw.

"They want me to go back for a second interview, training days too."

"When," he asked and I could detect a nervous edge to his voice.

"November 7th and it's in Vancouver."

"Ana, that's brilliant. If you have a second interview it can only be a good thing."

"I know, I've done the training days before. They're just to make sure you can do the job, know your way around the plane and especially safety. All airlines have the basics but if I get taken on, it will be further training with them."

"Mr Grey has to be in New York a week on Saturday. At this moment in time, we don't know if we will be flying straight there from Taiwan or coming home for a few days in-between. Are you ok with that."

"Yes, what is the final date we'll be back," I asked.

"Sunday the fourth."

"Ok, I'm game for a bit of travelling. I hope the weather will be a bit better than today though otherwise, we won't be getting off the ground."

"Tell me about it. It hasn't let up since I came back Saturday."

"That's Washington for you," I told him.

We spoke for a few more minutes about what the climate would be like over there at this time of year and what's best to pack. Ending the call I went into the spare bedroom and looked up Taiwan on the map.

China was so close, on the map anyway. In real life, it could be a world away. I will look down and see what we're flying over if I'm not too busy, at least I can say I've been near them then.

…

Wednesday soon came around. Everything I needed was packed, my journal especially. I will have a lot to tell mum about this trip, more so than any place I have visited before. The airlines I have worked on before never really went that far, as you would've had to have a stopover somewhere.

"Have you got everything, essentials?" Stephan asked, picking my bag up from where I had left it, besides the front door.

"Stephan this is me you're talking to, Miss Efficient. You're the one who's usually knocking on doors at three in the morning asking for toothpaste or whatever else it is you've forgotten to bring."

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Are you ok" he asked.

"I'm fine," I told him, looking over to mum's picture on the mantel one last time before we go.

He put my bag down, wrapping me up in one of his big bear hugs, which was greatly appreciated. Having physical contact of any kind is a novelty to me and Stephan knows just when I need it.

"You're going to mess my hair up and make me look rumpled."

"You look beautiful as always Ana," Stephan told me, picking my bag up again, once he released me.

I took a look in the mirror, pushing a piece of hair back into my bun that had managed to escape before we were out the door.

It was dry, a nice change at the moment as it hasn't stopped raining here since we left for Montesano last week. Maybe the weather was reflecting my mood, especially as I woke this morning to a little bit of sun, a few butterflies in my stomach as well at the thought of seeing Christian again.

We pulled through the gates of the airfield, stopping beside the jet. It never gets old, the excitement I feel at knowing I will soon be up in the clouds again.

"Catering has already been delivered and we're just filling her up. Checksheet is here."

"Thanks, Joe," Stephan said to a man who had approached us as we were getting out of the car.

"Ma'am," this Joe said to me before leaving us for a moment when he was called over to the man who was filling the jet up with fuel.

"I will see what delights are on offer today," I told Stephan, pulling my small case from the back of the car.

"See you soon," he told me, taking the larger of my bags over to a man with his own who then started to load them into the hold.

The meal trays had already been put away, ready to be reheated later so I put the water bottles as well as the countless snacks and wine that was still to be sorted, away in their proper places.

I checked the overhead lockers making sure blankets and pillows were where they were last time, and that they hadn't been moved since then. Heading into the bedroom then, I checked that the private bathroom was fully stocked with everything that was needed.

"Do we have everything" I heard behind me which made me jump and knock my head on the underside of an open cupboard door. "Shit Ana, I'm sorry" Christian apologised, coming over to my side. "Here, let me look at your head."

"It's fine Christian, you just took me by surprise that's all. I didn't expect you here yet."

My words faltered as he took my face carefully in his hands, rubbing his finger gently over the small graze I now had there. When I would look in the mirror later, I would see how small it was. For the moment though, all my thoughts were on those hands cradling my face and how close he was.

"Mr Grey" we heard the gruff voice of Taylor call out from the main cabin which broke the bubble we were in. Christian stepped back from me, his hands dropping to his sides as I took a step back too, my back against the sink.

"What is it, Taylor," he asked.

"Your sister is on the phone."

"Ignore it, she knows I'm away today," he said, rolling his eyes which made me laugh. "I will let you finish whatever you were doing Ana. It's probably better for your safety that I'm out there," he told me, leaving the small bathroom.

It is probably better for my heart too.

….

I finished my checks, saying hello to Taylor when I emerged from the bedroom, heading into the cockpit to speak to Stephan.

"They're early," he said, before seeing the graze. "What did you do."

"It's nothing, just came up and banged it on an open cupboard door. Do you need anything before we leave?"

"Only the bathroom."

"Sorry, you're on your own with that. If you need help, I will call your mum."

"Get out of here" he laughed, leaving himself to use the bathroom while I spent a few moments speaking to Jill.

…

When Stephan returned, I made my way back into the cabin, shutting the cockpit door behind me. Christian and Taylor were already seated, and although there was only the three of us back here, once the main door was closed and secure, the safety demonstration was still done.

"Do you ever get sick of doing that?" Taylor asked me.

"No, it's all part of the job. I would rather people know the exits and what to do if there is an emergency, than not know."

"I for one feel safe now," Christian said, hearing a "me too" from Taylor.

I made my way to my seat, being stopped by Christian calling my name before I sat down.

"Can I get you anything quickly before we leave?" I asked as the jet had already started to make its way towards the beginning of the runway.

"No, I just called you over to ask if you would like to sit here," he said, pointing to the seats opposite and the one by his side. "It seems silly you being all the way over there when there are plenty of seats here."

I smiled, nodding, looking over to the seat opposite before I took the one by his side.

"After all these years of flying, I still don't like to sit backwards."

"Have you had to often," Taylor asked me.

"Yes, it's usually me reaching for the sick bag then, not the passengers."

"I'm glad you're not sat opposite then," Christian laughed as we reached the end of the runway, in position to take off.

As the jet started down the runway, I smiled thinking of the first time my mum told me of her excitement of wanting to fly. I was terrified at the time, thinking who in their right mind would want to spend hours in a tin can in the sky. Now that feeling of flying in that tin can brought me that same excitement of what lay ahead.

As the seatbelt light went off, I unbuckled my belt, turning to Christian. He was looking at me with a smile on his face, one which soon brought a smile to mine too.

"What," I asked, quietly.

"Nothing," he told me.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"A coffee would be lovely, thank you, Ana," he told me.

Turning to Taylor, he opted for coffee too.

I made their coffee's before asking Stephan and Jill if they needed anything too. We had a long flight ahead of us today so being told to keep the coffee coming by Stephan, I know he will be bouncing around on caffeine by the time we land.

"How's the job hunting going," Christian asked when I sat back down again.

"I have a second interview in Vancouver with Air Canada in a couple of weeks, so fingers crossed something will come of that."

"My company has an opening," he told me.

"I hear, but."

"But what Ana.."

"I know the job is full time, and you get paid even when you're not flying. I don't know.."

"Talk to me, Ana."

"Stephan is on call 24/7 but some time's it can be weeks before you fly anywhere. I would drive you all mad sitting around. I've driven myself mad not finding a job. I need to be out there, not just for mum but for me as well."

Being at home all the time means being alone all the time. I need that human contact, even if it's just standing by a door welcoming people aboard.

"Why did you opt for Air Canada and not one of the airlines here."

"Their destination's" I confessed. "Australia mostly."

"Is that somewhere that you want to go or you're going because it's on your mother's map."

I looked up to him, confessing that it was a bit of both.

"It's silly really."

"Nothing you say is silly Ana," he told me as Taylor went to speak to Stephan, leaving the two of us alone.

"When we returned from New York to nothing from the applications or the interviews that I had already partaken in, I looked at my mother's map. Whether they don't think I'm qualified or because they had heard of what happened at Pacific, I don't know but I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere here. I have my mums globe in the same room as the map and I spun it, my finger landing on Australia."

"So that's why you found an airline that will take you there."

"Yes, silly isn't it."

"No, you have this journey, this quest that you feel you have to complete for your mum and you're finding any way to finish it. I would say you're determined, resourceful."

"When I first started this, it was more for the excitement of seeing new places, travelling like my mum had always wanted to do. I found myself then in or near some of the places that she had told me about so long ago and I wanted to explore them more, not just for me, for her too. It gave me something to focus on, a mission to see everything that she had wanted to see, a purpose in a way to take away..."

"Take away what Ana."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I should be working, not relaxing."

"You've watered us, and I don't want feeding yet so what else is there to do but chat."

"Ok, what do you want to chat about," I asked.

"How much do you know about me," he asked first.

I had to think then. What did I really know about Christian.

"Not a lot, sorry. I know you travel to far off places, work a lot probably as I have seen the paperwork."

"Caught some too."

"Like I've said before, good reflexes" I laughed. "I know you're a kind man, you take the time to speak to people, get to know them when you don't need to. Stephan told me you share a love of flying and you speak often about it. I have also seen the way you treat those who work for you, with respect."

"You should see me at the office, there are those that would disagree."

"Probably, you can't be the happy boss all the time," I told him, smiling. "You also don't appreciate being woken up."

"You touched me," he said, looking straight into my eyes. "No one has ever been able to touch me before."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I would never want to make anyone feel that."

"You didn't Ana, your touch..."

"What, I don't understand."

"Sorry, let me tell you a little about myself and then you will understand more about your touch."

"Ok."

"I was adopted at the age of four, taken from a home filled with abuse and neglect. My birth mother was a drug addict and a prostitute. Her pimp used to beat her and me, burned me too. For years I have never been able to let anyone touch me, not even my family. Relationships have not lasted long because of that fact. I've never been able to let my guard down enough to have someone touch me because all I can feel is pain when they did. The pain of his fist or his cigarette, it all felt the same."

I didn't realise that a tear had fallen until he brushed it away.

"Please don't cry for me," he pleaded.

"It's hard not to, knowing someone did that to you as a child. When I touched you, to wake you, I hurt you didn't I."

"That's just it Ana, you didn't. There was no pain, nothing apart from the feel of your hand. Your touch soothed, it didn't hurt and that took me by surprise."

"This man, the one who hurt you, I hope he's rotting somewhere."

"He's dead Ana, the same as my birth mother. She took an overdose, not being able to live with the pain any more. She took the easy way out, leaving me with no food, no help."

"How long was it until someone found you," I asked.

"Four days."

"Oh god, why would she do that. Why not get you to help first?"

"I've asked myself that many times. Maybe she didn't have anyone, maybe she was alone."

"Like me," I said quietly feeling him reach for my hand.

"You're not alone Ana."

It's easy for him to say that but I know it's not true.

"You have a family now, a sister Taylor said was trying to call you," I asked, wanting to take the focus away from me.

"I have a brother too, one who I don't get to see as much as I would like to."

"How so, does he not live near here."

"No, Montana…. My parents, my sister also, are the elite of Seattle's society. Every ball, every party, you will find their names on it."

"Yours too."

"Not if I can avoid it. Elliot, like my sister and I, was adopted. Being the oldest, he was the next in line to take over my dad's company as it was expected of him to become a lawyer too. He didn't want that. Elliot has a heart of gold, he always was good with his hands and loved to build. He's amazing at what he does, even building a rocking chair for my mother for her birthday in woodwork class. Like my mother does with everything that is not up to her standards, she brushed it aside in favour of her thousand-dollar chairs instead of accepting it for the amazing gift that it was. That broke his heart and, in the process made him determined to follow his dreams, one of those was getting away. My grandmother called her a heartless bitch, ashamed of the woman she had raised. That chair had pride of place in my grandmother's home until she passed a few years ago."

"Where is it now," I asked.

"In my library at home."

A smile came onto my face, one that was repeated on his.

"I think I lost a lot of respect for my parents that day. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to them for saving me and taking me away from a life in hell but their actions made me determined to follow my own dreams, not theirs and with the help of a loan off my grandfather, I was able to start my own company. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, I just hate what they became."

"I'm glad you have your brother, even if he's far away. You do have this jet though, I'm sure it wouldn't take long to get there."

"The problem is not getting there, it's wanting to leave again when I do. Nothing for miles around except from fields, horses and a few dirt roads dotted here and there. There's peace there, something that is in short supply in Seattle."

"Sounds beautiful. Peace is something I revel in when I spend time in my parents home."

"It sounds like we both need that little bit of peace and tranquillity from time to time," he told me and I couldn't agree more.

…

Actually, doing some work for a while, I made sure everyone had dinner on board. Sitting down with my own meal last, I was back beside Christian again.

It was nice to just chat with someone, get to know someone new. We spoke about his business, about what he was in Taiwan to do, making sure everything was up and running as it should be. We spoke about where I still needed to travel and where I had already been.

"Your mother marked a lot of places off," he said, handing my phone back to me.

I had taken a photo of my mother's map, hoping that when I get back I would've marked other places off too.

"I don't know if she really planned to visit these many countries or if these were all places she had learned about in the world. One place she did mark off though, there is no chance of me going, not that I would want to anyway."

"Which one," he asked as I zoomed in on the place and gave it back to him.

"Antarctica" he laughed.

"Yes, a bit chilly for me. Don't get me wrong, I love snow and ice as much as the next person but that is too cold for me. I keep thinking one of the dots has been accidentally moved when I moved the map to my apartment but knowing my mother, probably not."

"She sounds like an adventurer" he laughed.

"I know, my stepdad Ray called her Dora the Explorer. I think of her more of a female Indiana Jones. My mother could find the hidden treasures in the world, the beautiful places that you wouldn't see if you were a tourist on a trip" I told him, feeling an ache in my chest that is always there when I speak about mum

I don't know how long I had spoken to Christian for, probably the whole flight no doubt. The ease at which I could speak to him was refreshing and although I know he would be busy, I still hoped we would have more opportunities while we're here, to speak.

The landing was smooth as always and we had a welcome party waiting for us.

"I hope you have enjoyed your flight," I said as Christian was about to leave.

"I have Ana, immensely. I'm sorry again about your head."

"It's fine, I have a hard head. I will see you around."

"You will don't worry," he said before kissing my cheek and then he was gone, down the steps to meet the men who were waiting for him.

"You know, you could put Rudolf out of a job, blushing like that" Stephan said, coming out of the cockpit and earning an elbow to his ribs for his teasing.

"You wound me woman" he groaned. "I do think our Mr Grey has a little crush on you though. I might need to have words with him."

"Don't you dare" I told him, turning away from the leaving cars so I could face my friend. "Go and finish your work, there is a bed with my name on it somewhere in this country and I can't wait to climb in it."

"I'm going, Boss" he laughed, disappearing from view.

As I looked back out again, seeing the cars turning off the road ahead, disappearing themselves, I brought my hand to my cheek where his lips had been not so long ago.

It would be nice if Stephan's words were true because I had more than a little crush on Christian.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter we will finally get their first kiss.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I walked around my new acquisition, a shipyard here in Taiwan. Unlike the yard I purchased in New York from Mendleson which is small fry compared to this, here is where the real work will begin. We already had orders ready to start that will keep this place in business for years to come and from the enthusiastic response that I received from the people who worked here, I saw a profitable company ahead.

"I should've brought more security" Taylor grumbled as we were followed around the yard by a crowd of workers, all who had come to see us today.

"They're happy Taylor, their jobs are secure. That hardly makes for an angry mob."

"Still, I will be happy when we're back at the hotel."

I smiled at my CPO before speaking to one of the workers. I asked him about working here, the pay and conditions of being an employee. He was very happy with his working conditions, although pay can always be better. He laughed at his words, and I did too once the interpreter had relayed to me what he had said.

Everyone always wants to be paid more, and for some reason, that thought did bring my mind back to Ana. That wasn't hard as she's on my mind constantly at the moment especially since I had felt her skin against my lips. Was she getting paid though? She did the New York trip as a favour to Stephan and I know that this trip is just the same too. Pay had never been discussed, with me anyway so I hope whoever was sorting the payroll out, her name is on that list.

That did bring a sadness to my thoughts also, to know she was only here because she was being paid to do so.

 _Shut up, Christian._ I berated myself.

"Mr Grey," Taylor said, concern in his voice as I must have said that out loud.

"Nothing Taylor," I told him, before continuing our tour.

I spoke to Ros on the way back to the hotel, letting her know how things were here.

"Is she there" was the first thing she asked me before I could even mention anything about business.

"Yes, she's here" I sighed.

"Oh, why don't you sound happy. I thought you would be back to your happy self."

"I'm happy to see her. I just wish our time together was more permanent than just the occasional trip."

"You have an opening do you not."

"Yes, I don't know if she's the person to fill it though," I told her, ignoring the look I received from Taylor through the mirror letting me know I was talking shit.

"She must be qualified otherwise she wouldn't have gotten anywhere near your jet."

"She is, Ana's amazing at her job. I don't want to see her just for work though, I don't know how this would work if she was halfway around the world working for an airline."

"You make it work. Where's Gwen at the moment, London on business. She's been gone a week so far and if anyone should be grumpy as hell it should be me. Her not working for you is not the end of the world, you just make the most of the time that you get together because I can tell you now if Gwen and I were under each other's feet 24/7 one of us would be six feet under and that would probably be me. Her work takes her away all the time, it makes the homecomings extra special"

"Gwen's based in Seattle most of the time, Ana wouldn't be."

"And what's that fancy jet for that you have."

"Work," I told her.

"Really, you fly maybe once a month. In the jet that is, Charlie Tango and soaring are different before you say anything. Maybe that jet could really be used because as other staff use the others from time to time for business, your main jet is only for you, or me when I steal it."

"I'm not letting you steal it with Ana on board, you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Can you though, that's the question?" she asked, and I could tell she was smiling, smirking even no doubt.

"Enough gossip, let's talk about why I really called."

Despite her wanting to continue to talk about Ana, we spoke about the shipyard, and how pleased I was with everything here. I have a few clients coming in later this week which is why I will be here a while but for now, I can take a step back and let the yard get back to work which everyone here seems very happy to do. It will give me time to see the sights too and hopefully take Ana with me. I tried to hide my yawn, which was obvious to us both when she told me to get some sleep.

The plan was to sleep on the jet over here, so I was awake and ready for business when I arrived. Ana was too much of a distraction though, a very welcome one as we got to know each other better.

Leaving the elevator, I said goodnight to Taylor whose room was a few doors down from mine. If everyone was in the right rooms, then I should now be stood outside of Ana's. I didn't knock, although I wanted to. I just whispered sweet dreams before opening the door next to hers and made my way inside.

…

I entered the hotel restaurant the next morning, smiling as I saw Ana laughing at something that Stephan had said. Not wanting to intrude on their breakfast together, I made my way to another table but stopped when Ana called my name.

"Join us, please. Or me anyway as Stephan is opting for a morning jog."

"Thank you," I said, taking the seat beside her as Stephan vacated the one opposite. "You might bump into Taylor as he has just gone out for a run."

"I will look out for him. I will see you in a bit," he said to Ana before leaving us alone.

"Have you done much exploring yet?" I asked.

"Only the room before I fell asleep on top of the bed still in my dress" she laughed.

"I apologise. I think there was some sleeping that was meant to be done on the flight over but neither of us got any."

"It's ok, I'm used to not sleeping for a while. You must be exhausted as Stephan said you went straight out to work."

"I was last night when I got in, I'm surprised you didn't get woken up by my snoring through the wall. I didn't make it as far as the bed, I fell asleep on the couch."

"You're next to me," she asked, smiling at my nod. "Great, I know where to knock on if I've forgotten anything."

"Anytime Ana. What are your plans for today" I asked.

"I don't know. There is so much to see, I don't know where to start first."

"It's a good job I've arranged a tour guide for us then, so we can take in some of the Taiwanese culture."

"I'd love that, where are we going."

"That depends what you want to see, Museums, Temple's or you prefer to go shopping."

"Shopping is not really my favourite thing to do at home, here though it might be fun. I would prefer to visit a bit of history first though."

"Ok, how about we start at the National Palace Museum and then work on from there. We're here a while so we can take our time."

I ordered my breakfast, while Ana stayed with me sipping her tea. I have noticed that she likes her tea, a lot so the tea plantation that I looked up should be well received by my girl.

"Taylor said we're going out," Stephan said, coming into the restaurant when they had come back from their jog.

Like always when I spend time with Ana, the time just seems to disappear.

"Yes, when you've had a shower, you stink. Where's Jill" Ana asked.

"She's gone to meet some friends. She used to fly here a lot when she was based in Europe."

"Just the four of us then," Ana said, smiling to me.

I would prefer it to be just the two of us, but I would take what I could get.

I walked Ana back to her room as she went to get ready for the day. Entering my own room I was quick to get my jacket and reply to a few emails, before I was outside Ana's room, waiting for her to emerge.

"I was going to knock on, but you beat me to it," Ana said, laughing when she found me outside of her door. "Oh, one minute, come in," she said disappearing into what must be the bedroom while I waited in a small sitting room. "I can't forget my phone, I have lots of pictures to take, the first one now," she told me, a beautiful smile on her face as she stood by my side and took a photo of us both.

I think my smile must have matched hers, why wouldn't it, when I was this close to her. I always thought whoever invented the selfie was vain, now I wanted to thank them for getting me so close to her.

"Can I have a look?" I asked as she passed me the phone. I was right, a smile on both of our faces and I have to admit, we look good together. "You will have to send it to me, a memento of our trip."

"The first of many," she told me, before asking for my number so she could send it to me. She had my number now, as I had hers.

We were greeted by our tour guide who had been waiting in the reception for us as we safely emerged from the elevator. I say safely as being in that confined space with Ana was not good for my control when she was so close to me.

"Have you chosen a starting point," our guide asked.

"The Palace Museum," Ana told her.

"Wonderful, a perfect place to start."

There were two cars waiting for us outside and ignoring Stephan and Taylor's smirks, I got in beside Ana.

"Have you been here before?" she asked.

"Taiwan."

"No, the Museum."

"No, I have been here previously to view the shipyard that I purchased. There was no time for anything else apart from business."

"How much else do you need to do here. Stephan said we could be going back to Seattle before we head to New York."

"I have meetings later this week, depending on how they go will determine our departure date for New York."

"You don't sound so happy about going back there," she told me.

"I have to attend the Banker's ball. It will be full of pretentious people, clamouring for attention, which they won't get from me. It's just another evening of business to me, that's all."

"I think my ball will be more fun than yours then."

"Your ball," I asked.

"Have you ever been to Frankie's place."

"No, I've heard of it as it's not too far from where my apartment is, I've never been though."

"It's an amazing place, a perfect place to go if you want to listen to the classics, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, all the best music of that time. It's also a great place to dance as once a month they move all the tables to the side of the room and open up the dance floor."

"Do you dance?" I asked her.

"On occasion, although when I'm there it's usually all night. My dance card is full of suitors asking for the perfect dance."

"How old are these suitors," I asked, not really liking the sound of this at all.

"The youngest is usually in his sixties, although Buddy, as he likes to be called, is hitting his mid ninety's. For someone that old, he sure is sprightly on the dance floor" she said, giggling, at the look on my face.

"Sounds like a fun place to be, a lot more fun than my night will be."

"I plan to go with my friends as they will be back in New York then. You're more than welcome to come, ditch the Bankers ball, I will save you a seat."

"A dance too," I asked.

"Of course."

It took us about thirty minutes to get to the museum, hitting a bit of traffic on the way. We were soon passing the front of the museum looking for a place to park.

"How old is the Museum Yuwen" Ana asked our guide.

"Compared to the artefacts it holds, the museum is very young, only being opened in 1925. Before that, the Palace had a history all of its own" she told Ana who was soaking up the museum and gardens that now surrounded us.

We entered the building and you could tell by the grandeur that a palace once was here.

"Smell that," Stephan said.

"Yes, it smells like your apartment" Ana teased as we started our tour, viewing the artefacts on display.

"I was speaking about the smell of history, age. No matter whether you visit a museum here or at home, they all have that distinct smell."

I knew what he meant, having gotten lost in a museum when I was a child. Dinosaurs can be scary, or they can be your friend I decided while I waited next to one to be found.

After we had spent the morning touring the various floors, we ate lunch in the cafe that was here. Ana decided she wanted to visit the gift shop, wanting a souvenir to take home. Although I wanted to go with her, I gave her some time alone to take everything in.

"Thanks," Stephan said, watching Ana's retreating form.

"It's ok, it's nice to explore for a change."

"I don't mean that. I mean thank you for doing this for Ana. We both know that should she not have been here, we would all be chilling at the hotel now. I know you like her."

"I do," I said, feeling like I was confessing a sin for liking that beautiful woman.

"I should warn you away from her, but I won't unless your intentions to my friend are not honourable."

"Stephan, I will be honest with you. I like Ana, really like Ana but how something will work out between us if we don't even live in the same city, I'm still working on. I'm getting ahead of myself, I don't even know how Ana feels."

"Really, then again you probably don't see it. You haven't seen her when she's down, quiet and then she lights up when you come over to her. If you saw what we see, then you would know how she feels. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't," I said, as Ana came back to join us.

"What have you just purchased," I asked Ana who had a stuffed lion under her arm. It was not a normal lion, it was like one of the many statues we had seen here.

"A souvenir, here," she said, placing a smaller lion in front of me. "Wards off evil, nasty dreams hopefully too," she said quietly, retaking her seat.

"Where's mine" Stephan protested as I picked the little lion up. We had spoken about my nightmares on the flight, that was why I had jumped when she woke me up the first time as she had brought me out of one.

"Still in the gift shop, you should go and have a look. I could fill the jet with everything that I like if I had the room and the budget to do so."

"Is there anything you wanted?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I have my lion to take home with me," she told me, smiling at the one in my hand that I tightly held.

"Me too."

Leaving the museum Stephan opted to go back to the hotel while Ana, Taylor, myself and our guide headed to the tea plantation that was next on our list.

"You brought me to a place where they grow tea," Ana asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Perfect, this is my kind of place. I hope there are samples."

"Ana, there is a tea room here, so you can have as much as you like."

Our guide accompanied us on our tour, although we had an additional guide who worked here who explained how the leaves that filled each of the bushes come to be in the tea that we were soon to drink. Ana took in everything that was said, while I took in Ana. I prefer my coffee but some of the tea's that I tasted weren't so bad.

"Are you tired yet?" I asked Ana who I think was hiped up on the amount of tea she had just drunk.

"No are you," she asked me.

"No."

"I wonder what this city is like at night," Ana said, looking at the bright lights that had started to come on.

"Shall we go and find out?" I asked, seeing an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"Where is it you would like to go," Yuwen asked us.

"Where's best to explore this city at night."

"My favourite places to visit at night are the markets. They're alive, it feels not just with the smells of all the dishes that are being cooked but the culture, the wares that are for sale."

"Market," I asked Ana, receiving a nod. "Take us to the Market Yuwen please," I asked before she gave Taylor directions of where we needed to go.

The market she chose was not that far from our hotel, so I told her to take the rest of the night off. We could make our own way back so, despite his protest, Taylor too was dismissed for the night.

Ana was in awe of this place and if I was honest, so was I. We tried a bit of most that was on offer that night, although like I thought she would, Ana still had to sample the tea.

"Don't you feel bloated?" I asked as we slowly walked back to the hotel, our purchases in hand.

"No, high on caffeine maybe but not bloated" she laughed.

We entered the hotel, making our way through the reception and to the elevators beyond. Back in the confined space again, brought everything back from this morning. Ana was close, I could feel her, like she was everywhere in this tiny room.

As Ana looked up to me, she gently bit her bottom lip which caused a groan to leave my own. I wanted to bite that lip and I did. Before I knew what I was doing, I had Ana's back to the wall my lips crashing down on hers as our bags tumbled to the floor. I could feel her hands on my chest, which made me groan more at the pleasure I felt and not pain. I had heard the doors open and close again, but I couldn't let go of Ana to move out of the elevator.

Eventually, we were disturbed by a quiet cough from a man who wanted to enter the elevator. I followed Ana out once I had picked up our bags and it was in those few moments of clarity did I realised what I had done.

I had pushed Ana up against the wall, her messy hair and bruised lips an indication of how rough I had been. This want to kiss her had been building for so long that I had attacked her, just like he did.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Christian" Ana said, but I couldn't face her, so I left her behind in the hallway and quickly made my way into my room.

I slammed the door behind me, throwing my jacket and our bags onto the bed. From my jacket pocket, the little lion emerged, landing near my pillow. I had ruined everything.

I picked the lion up, sitting on the bed with my head in my hands.

I didn't hear it at first or I did and tried to ignore the light tapping on the door. It got louder for a few seconds before silence again. I was about to lay my head down when the knocking started up again.

I got up, making my way to the door before opening it to Ana. I moved out of the way, so she could enter which she quietly did but the look of hurt and confusion on her face had me nearly dropping to my knees. I had done the exact thing that I had told Stephan I wouldn't do, I had hurt Ana.

"What just happened," she asked quietly.

"I apologise."

"No please don't. I just want to know why."

"Why I kissed you," I asked.

"No, why you ran. I can understand you regretting the kiss, but you didn't have to leave."

"You think I regret kissing you," I asked.

"You obviously do because you couldn't get away quick enough."

"Ana," I said, moving towards her, my hand hovering in mid-air where I was going to place it on her cheek. She had stepped back though.

"Answer my question please."

"You told me about him, about how he held you down and tried to force himself on you. I had you pushed up against the elevator wall Ana, and at that moment, I wasn't letting you go."

"You think you're like him. How, what about what happened in that elevator was anything like what happened with him. Did you mistake me holding onto you as pushing you away? The moans that left my lips as screams for help. You're nothing like him Christian and not once in that elevator did I feel afraid."

I stepped closer to her, bringing my hand up to her cheek which she thankfully let me do this time. I brushed my fingers across her cheek before caressing her lips with my thumb.

"Please don't. Don't kiss me, if you're going to regret it" she whispered looking into my eyes.

"I will never regret kissing you," I said before slowly bringing my lips to hers once more.

I held Ana to me as our lips moved together, our tongues fighting for dominance before hers submitted to me. This was the kiss we should've had before, and had I not ruined it with my worries, we would have.

"I don't regret kissing you Christian" she mumbled against my lips.

"I don't regret a second of time I have spent with you Ana," I told her before I kissed her once more.

 **Thank you for reading. We're finally getting somewhere, now Christian has finished his little freak-out.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

"So do you want to tell me what that ridiculous smile on your face is for," Stephan asked me as we walked around the market.

I had been here last night with different company and the atmosphere was completely different during the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, picking up a china bowl and paying attention to the design that was on the side, too much attention for my friend.

"You're full of shit, spill girl," he said, making Jill laugh.

"I had a beautiful night, that followed an excellent day. I'm in a country that I never thought I would see in my lifetime, what's there to be miserable about. Oh and Christian kissed me" I said the last part quietly although my big-eared friend heard me.

"Hold up there young lady, he kissed you. Was this kiss wanted and reciprocated or do I need to go and punch his lights out."

"Punch his lights out, do you hear yourself" I laughed. "Yes it was very much reciprocated, enjoyable too," I told him, smiling.

I had enjoyed every moment of yesterday, not counting the few moments after our first kiss. I won't think about that though, our first real kiss was in his hotel room, followed by many more before our last one outside my hotel room door an hour later.

I hadn't seen Christian this morning as he was back at his shipyard, something about bringing a meeting forward. That's what his message said this morning anyway.

I had woken up to his message and spent a long time looking at the photo I had taken of us both in my room yesterday. That was before I was disturbed by Stephan, telling me to get up as we were going out.

"I wonder if we will be leaving Taiwan earlier, with this meeting being brought forward," I said, out loud.

"I have not been informed about a change in our departure date but I've learned to expect the unexpected with Mr Grey."

"What do you mean," I asked, finding it weird hearing Stephan calling him Mr Grey when he has nearly always been Christian to me.

"With his business, things can change so quickly. Under the umbrella of Grey Enterprises Holdings, there are hundreds of smaller companies, most no doubt needing attention in the early days. We have flown into places sometimes, spending less time there than we do on the flight over. That's why I won't drink while we're away as you never know if the schedule will change and we'll be flying sooner than you think. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough if there are any changes."

"We had also better be on our best behaviour if Ana is dating our boss now" Jill teased.

"Yes, it will be us making your dinner, your tea" Stephan said, bumping his shoulder against mine.

We hadn't said anything about dating. We didn't say anything much as we were too busy kissing last night. The only thing that was said, was no regrets. I'm confused all over again now as I don't know where I stand.

We continued our walk around the market purchasing a few things along the way before we made our way back to the hotel. My mind was on Christian though and where we go from here.

…

My head shot up from the couch when I heard a knocking on the door. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep but the messy hair and lines down my face from the way I had been laying, were a clear indication of that.

Ignoring the bird's nest that was now my hair, I went to open the door.

"Hello, sleepyhead" Christian said, smiling as he took in my appearance.

"Sorry, I must look a sight. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep, come in."

Christian entered my room, taking his jacket off which he left on the chair. Removing his phone from his pocket, he put it on the table, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hi you, I've missed you."

"You have" I spoke, excitement in my voice.

"Yes, I've missed doing this too," he said, bringing his lips down to mine.

Our kiss was soft and gentle to start, that was before my fingers found their way into his hair, tugging gently. His grip grew tighter then as our tongues had their own sensual dance together. I didn't worry about my hair any more as Christian was soon to mess that up even more.

I could feel him growing hard against me the longer our kiss continued, his lips only leaving my own to take a breath.

"You're irresistible" he whispered, placing another kiss on my lips.

"Don't resist then" I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

His lips crashed against mine as I felt myself being picked up and carried into my bedroom. Clothes were quickly shed before I found myself naked on the bed with him kneeling naked before me. He took in every inch of me, licking his lips as if I was his to feast on. Shaking his head as if his mind was clouded in fog, his eyes met mine.

"Before we do this, I have to ask you something."

"What's that," I asked, breathless from the kisses we had exchanged.

"Be my girlfriend. Before this goes any further, agree to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, of course. Now come here" I said, holding my arms out to him before his lips were once again on my own.

"Condom" he mumbled in between kisses.

"Not needed," I told him, silencing his words.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He made sure he was in position and I was ready for him, before pushing inside.

I groaned loudly at being filled by him, feeling like he was everywhere all at once.

"You're beautiful" he groaned before his lips latched onto one of my nipples, his movements never ceasing. As his movements picked up so did the moans leaving me.

"Christian" that was all I could say, his name repeatedly as we made love.

There was no rush, just two people coming together. Our bodies in complete sync with each other.

I could feel myself building and from the noises he was making, I'm sure he could feel it too. When I reached my peak, I called his name, falling over the edge into complete bliss.

I didn't realise he had stilled until I came back down to earth, having watched me come.

"That was beautiful," he told me, panting out his words before his movements started to pick up again.

He was soon chasing his own orgasm, one that came with a cry of my name which echoed around the room. As our breathing calmed, we held each other close. Despite Christian's body covering mine, I didn't feel trapped or scared as I had once felt with someone else. I felt cherished, wanted, and although I knew it was too soon, loved maybe too.

Christian kissed my lips before moving to the side, pulling me closer to him. We lay with my head on his chest, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Is my head ok here?" I asked.

"Yes, Ana. I love you lay against me."

I lifted my head up to look at his face, Christian's smile matching mine. Placing a kiss to his chest, I cuddled in closer still. Christian never left my room that night, we ordered room service before I fell asleep in his arms.

…

I woke to a phone ringing, one that was not my own. I looked around, feeling Christian's absence for a moment although the bed was still warm. I could hear him in the bathroom so when his phone rang again, not knowing how long he would be, I answered the call.

"Hello."

"Hello, who is this" I heard a male ask on the other end of the phone.

"Ana," I said, not knowing who I was speaking too.

"About time," he said, before letting out a laugh. "It's Elliot, Christian's brother. Is he there."

"Just a minute," I told him as the bathroom door opened and I tried to stifle a groan when my naked boyfriend emerged. "Elliot."

Christian came closer, kissing my lips before taking the phone from me.

"Shut up," he told his brother, laughing at something he had said.

Christian put his boxers on before telling me he would take the call in the living room in case I wanted to go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I was still reeling from last night, still making sure everything was real. A pinch to my arm, had me giggling. That was before I looked over to my journal and it was guilt that settled inside me then.

I reached for it, holding it to my chest as I brushed a tear away.

"Ana, what's wrong," Christian asked, joining me back in bed before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm a horrible daughter," I told him.

"Why would you ever think that."

"Every day, I have written in that without fail, letters to my mum. Since we've been here, I forgot."

"You didn't forget about your mother Ana, you're doing what she always wanted you to do, travel. You've been enjoying yourself, having fun and I'm sure she would be thrilled to see you now."

"I hope so, although I don't want her to see everything," I said, brushing a tear away. "I don't think I want my mother to see me in bed with my boyfriend."

"No, I would like her to miss that too. I'm sure wherever you are, she's with you too. Whatever you see or experience out there, not in here, she's experiencing with you."

"I'd like to think she is," I told him, smiling as I placed the still closed journal back on the table.

…

Christian and I went out that afternoon, just the two of us. We didn't go far from the hotel, but we got to explore more of the city. We ate dinner at a little restaurant, sampling a bit of everything on the menu I think. It was all delicious, the company more so.

"How much longer will we be here," I asked him as we walked back to the hotel.

"I have meetings all day tomorrow, that should be it then."

"That will make us back in the US long before your ball."

"Not really," he said, a smile on his lips.

"What are you not telling me."

"It's a surprise, a little detour on our way back to the States."

"A detour to where," I asked.

"You will find out when we leave Saturday morning and don't go asking Stephan, he's been sworn to secrecy, that and threatened with the sack if he tells you."

"You underestimate my influence over Stephan. He will tell me if I ask" I told him, laughing, especially when I felt his fingers tickling my side.

"No snooping, I promise it will be worth it."

"Ok, I trust you," I told him as we entered the elevator.

Unlike the other night when he kissed me against the elevator wall, tonight we stood with his arms around me, enjoying the ride up. The electricity was always there between us but fierce bruising kisses had been replaced with sweet kisses to my lips and tender kisses to my forehead.

I didn't know when we got off this elevator if we were going back to our own rooms or both going to one or the other. My answer was reached when Christian took me into his room, closing the door behind us.

"Stay with me," he asked, as I took my jacket off and put it on the back of a chair.

I pushed Christian's jacket from his shoulders, giving him my answer before I was thrown over his shoulder, giggling as he took me into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

…

"How are we going to make us work if I'm in one country and you're in another," I asked, as I lay in his arms.

Our clothes had quickly been removed upon entering the bedroom before we slowly made love again. In the quiet of the room after, we had been speaking about us.

"We'll make it work Ana. Despite how much I would love to see you every day, I can't expect you to sit at home and wait for me to come home from work. That's not fair of me."

"And what will you do if I get the job with Air Canada."

"Sit at home and wait for you to come home from work" he teased. "Seriously though, we will work, I will make sure of that."

"Me too," I told him.

We lay holding each other for a long time, as I ran my fingers through the hairs on his chest. I could feel him shiver sometimes at my touch but if I dared to remove my hand for fear of hurting him, he would put it right back there again.

"I feel a little lost" I confessed to him.

"What do you mean," he asked quietly, lifting my chin with his finger.

"I had everything figured out. My plan in place."

"And then I came around and derailed it," he said.

"Not derailed it, as such. Made me question it in a way. I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense to myself so you have no hope of me making sense to you."

"I don't want to get in the way of this journey you're on Ana. I know it's something you need to do for yourself, your mother too."

"It's always been everything, my only focus up until I took a flight to New York not so long ago. I expected to do that fight and never see you again when Stephan asked. I never thought anything else would ever come of it. I never expected to find another friend, one who would become something more. I'm questioning everything at the moment which is silly as we haven't known each other long. I think I'm questioning it because I have been alone so long and as my heart is opening to you and the walls come down, I need to know that everything is not too good to be true."

"Ana," he said, brushing my tears away before brushing a few of his own. "I'm surrounded by people every day of my life but I know what it's like to be alone. I have a family in name only as they have never really been a family to me. Apart from Elliot that is. I found out today that I'm going to be an uncle. Uncle Christian, I never thought I would be that. That's what he called me for as his wife Cally is pregnant, due in the new year. He hasn't called our parents, they wouldn't want to know anyway because it wouldn't be a child they would want to show off. My brother shunned their life in favour of a real one and I don't think they can get over that."

"If they're as you described, they would never accept me. I don't think I'm in their class and I certainly wouldn't show up at a ball, unless it was my type of ball."

"You're in a class of your own Ana. You're perfect. You're too good to be around any of them and if they can't see that, just like they couldn't with Cally, it's their loss."

"I'm hardly perfect Christian."

"You're perfect for me Ana. Elliot will love you and he is the only member of my family whose opinion counts. I would love to introduce you to him, Cally too."

"I've never been to Montana."

"I will take you some time, enjoy some of the peace that they have there."

"I'd like that," I told him, settling back into his arms once again.

….

I hadn't picked my journal up again except to pack it as we all made our way to the jet. I was still working here, still had to make sure the jet was ready for its departure before I could take the seat by Christian's side.

Everything I had experienced here in Taiwan, I felt my mother had experienced it with me. Apart from the moments shared with Christian, those were just for me.

"Stephan where are we flying to," I asked, making my way into the cockpit where he was doing his final checks.

"Don't tell her" I heard Christian call from inside the cabin, getting told to shush by me.

"You're the only one brave enough to tell him to shush" Stephan laughed.

I can get him to moan too but Stephan didn't need to know that.

"You will find out where we're going when he announces it," Jill said, amused as always at Stephan and my exchange.

"What she said, now out. We have a flight to get ready for."

"And how long is this flight," I asked.

"Shoo, out and shut the door behind you," Stephan said, pointing to the door now.

"Rude much" I laughed, taking the hint and went out, making sure everything was away ready for take off. "Safety demonstration," I said, to Christian and Taylor once I had checked again that the door was secure.

"We feel safe enough, come and take a seat" Christian told me, patting the seat by his side.

I did as he said, waiting for the announcement of where we were going to next.

It felt strange not doing the safety demonstration as the jet taxied towards the runway. It was nice though as I had Christian's fingers entwined with mine.

 _This is your Captain speaking. Our flight to Beijing will be a little over three hours…_

I didn't hear the rest of Stephan's announcement as I turned to Christian, a look of excitement filling my face.

"We're going to Beijing."

"Yes, there is a little wall around there that I have always wanted to take a walk on, would you like to join me."

"Yes," I said, laughing as I leaned closer to him, kissing his lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Ana, anything," he told me as the wheels left the ground, taking us on to the next part of our adventure.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **We will have our final part of their trip next chapter before heading back to New York.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

I could see the look of awe fill Ana's face, a look that no doubt mirrored mine as we approached the steps that would take us up onto the wall.

This was a special place for Ana as it was the very first place her mother had told her about as a child, a place she had longed to come herself one day.

That day never came for Carla, it has for Ana though and I know she will share everything with her.

I had seen Ana's journal, it's on the bedside table of the room we now shared. She hasn't touched it though apart from to write a few words in when we arrived here in Beijing before she was happy to put it down again. Ana's enjoying the here and now for the first time, instead of always planning the journey ahead. Me, I'm happy to experience everything with her.

As we finally took our first steps onto the Great wall, the peace was broken by my ringing phone. Upon seeing it was my sister, I turned it off, putting it back into my pocket. Some might think I'm being harsh ignoring her call but for once, I'm doing what I want to do, putting myself first and in turn Ana. There will be time for my sisters calls when I'm back in the States but for now, they will continue to go unanswered.

"I wonder if one day, someone just decided to put a wall up, keep the neighbours out," Ana said, giggling in wonder as she ran her hand over the stone.

"I think it was a bit more complex than that" I laughed as we continued to walk, hand in hand.

"I know" she laughed. "It's a beautiful thing, it makes you think how many people have stood where we are now in its lifetime. I can understand my mothers interest in this place, the history that's around us. If these walls could speak, what tale would they tell."

"I don't know if I want to imagine, especially the battles it must have seen. It is here to keep people out after all."

"Either way, I'm so happy to be here. A thousand years ago, maybe not but at this moment in time, being here with you is perfect" she told me, kissing my lips before we continued on our way.

I don't know how far we had walked, we just continued on enjoying the autumn sunshine, stopping at various places to take photos of ourselves. Turning my phone back on to take some photos too, I ignored the messages and calls as at the moment they were of no importance to me. Bringing Ana to Beijing was the best thing I had done and we were enjoying every minute of it without any distractions.

"Do you have a business here?" Ana asked me as we slowly walked back along the wall to our starting point where Taylor is waiting at the car.

"I don't have a business here that I own but I do a lot of business with the Chinese through my various companies."

"I don't know how you keep everything together, how you know if one company is working and another not."

"I have an amazing team of people who work for me, all who have their own group of companies to look after. None of them wants their group to fail so they make sure if any problems do arise, we know about it straight away. The reason I had to fly to New York was because I had a rogue manager in place and it was actually a member of staff who had contacted us."

"They snitched on their boss," she asked.

"Yes and I'm glad that she did. Her boss at the time was actually a friend of my parents and thinking I could trust them to manage it, I gave them more leeway than others. That backfired spectacular, not something I will be repeating again. What's that saying in show business, don't work with children or animals. In business, my policy now is don't work with family or friends of the family."

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm glad they messed up as we wouldn't have met otherwise."

"When you say it like that, thank god for cock-ups," I told her, as we walked down the steps and off the wall.

"I enjoyed today, thank you," Ana told me as we once again reached the car.

"I did too. I will bring you back here again sometime Ana, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything Christian. This day, being here will stay with me forever," she told me, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I promise" I repeated, kissing her lips before she got into the car.

As Taylor drove us away from the wall, we both looked back to it. Normally visiting places like this are a once in a lifetime thing, I will make sure Ana sees it as many times as she likes and any other place on this planet too.

...

"What are we doing tomorrow," Ana asked, cuddling into my side once we were in bed.

"You were complaining five minutes ago that you couldn't feel your legs, now you're talking about tomorrow's adventure."

"Yes but you massaged my legs as well as other enjoyable places. I'm bone tired but tomorrow I will be awake and ready for whatever comes next."

"Tomorrow, you will see everything but you won't have to walk far," I told her, as she lifted her head from my chest, a look of confusion on her face. "Tomorrow you will see, now sleep Miss Steele."

"You're so bossy Mr Grey, I like it" she mumbled, finally closing her eyes.

…

We were up early the next morning and to say I was excited was an understatement. Today I get to do one of my favourite things and Ana will be right there beside me.

"Where are we going," she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You will find out soon enough," I told her, hearing her grumble.

We pulled off the main road, into a small airfield not dissimilar from where my jet is currently waiting to take us home. Here though, it will be a helicopter today that will be taking us up.

"We're flying," Ana asked, as we stopped by the side of the helicopter.

"Yes, there's not just planes that can take to the air" I teased, getting out of the car and opening her door.

"We're flying in a helicopter," she asked and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"We are, I thought we would get to see more of the wall and city from the air."

We were soon approached by an elderly man who would be our guide today. Unlike his normal tours where he flies his guests, today I will be flying us instead.

"Mister Grey," he said, bowing his head to me, an action I repeated.

"Mr Cho, thank you for accommodating us today."

"My pleasure sir, come come," he told us leading us over to the helicopter and opening the door.

"Climb in Ana and be careful not to touch anything."

"Wouldn't it be better if I was in the back?" she asked nervously.

"No, I want you up front with me."

"You," she asked, shock filling her face as I went around to the other side and climbed in beside her. I waited until Taylor and Mr Cho got into the rear and the doors were closed before I looked over to Ana.

"Yes me."

"Have you flown a helicopter before?" she asked.

"Yes, many times. Don't worry, you're in safe hands" I told her, taking her hand and placing a kiss on top. "Trust me."

"Always," she told me, settling back into her seat once her harness was securely in place.

I followed Mr Cho's instructions, never flying myself in this country before. I didn't want to stray into a place the helicopter was not allowed. Normally I would do a lot of Intel on a place before arriving but with this being a last minute plan, I will give control of our destination to our guest, although the job of flying my girlfriend there is all mine.

"Mr Cho, could you follow the wall from one end to the other" Ana asked.

"I suppose you could. You would run out of fuel long before you got to your destination though" he laughed.

"Let's not try that then," she said, laughing too.

"Do you want to fly it?" I asked.

"No, are you crazy."

"It's easy when you know how."

"I don't want to know now. Not up here. You can give me a lesson on the ground."

I laughed, continuing our tour, following further along the wall than we had done the day before. Eventually, I turned us around and headed back to the airfield. I don't know how many photos Ana took, her phone constantly in her hand. I know there are a few of me on there too but I don't mind, I have lots of her.

We spent the afternoon relaxing in our hotel room, exhausted after the past couple of days. We will be flying to New York tomorrow a few days earlier than planned but I didn't see the point of going back to Seattle in-between.

"He's not available at the moment, can I pass a message on" I heard Ana say.

We had just had a bath together, but ending up with soap suds in my hair, I had opted to have a shower too. Now hearing the anger in Ana's voice, I wish I hadn't bothered.

"No, I'm not his assistant, his secretary either, I'm his girlfriend."

I quickly made my way out of the bathroom just clad in a towel and I could see the distress on Ana's face. She looked like she could happily throw my phone at the wall and I know only a handful of people who could make me feel like that.

"Your sister, apparently you don't do the girlfriend thing so I'm a liar," she said, handing me the phone before she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I threw the phone on the bed, ignoring my sisters shouts before making my way into the bathroom. I found Ana sat on the toilet, lid down with her head in her hands.

"What did she say to you," I asked Ana, kneeling before her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you like that in there," she said, sadly.

"Ana, you have nothing to apologise for. Mia could make a nun swear."

She gave me a slight smile, rubbing her fists into her eyes as she tried to stop any tears from appearing.

"I answered your phone because I didn't know how long you would be. She was asking who I was."

"Did you tell her, your name I mean."

"I couldn't get a word in as she kept demanding that I put you on the phone. When I told her you were in the shower, she got nasty then, demanding how I would know where you were and I had no right to be in the room with you. I told her I wasn't your assistant, I was your girlfriend but she wouldn't believe me."

"She will believe it by the time I'm finished with her. I'm sorry you had to speak to her Ana. I meant to turn my phone off after speaking with Ros. Thoughts of you naked in the bath pushed everything else from my mind."

"I enjoyed our bath together, I would like to go back to that point."

"Me too," I said, quietly, looking to the bedroom where I could just about still hear my sisters shrill voice through the phone.

"What is it," Ana asked, cradling my face in her hands and bringing my focus back to her.

"I told you about my family, what they're like. Please promise me that they won't come between us."

"Nothing will come between us, Christian. Nothing and no one" she told me, kissing my lips.

I got up from the floor, feeling like I needed a new pair of knees when I stood. As we walked back into the bedroom, my sister's voice became louder through the discarded phone.

I picked it up, putting it to my ear.

"Shut up," I said, finally hearing her quieten.

"About time and don't tell me to shut up. You need a new assistant because she's just plain rude."

"I SAID SHUT UP. Don't you dare speak to my girlfriend like that ever again."

"Youuuur girlfriend" she stuttered. "What about Leila."

"What has Leila got to do with anything. At no point in the past, the present or the future has that woman had anything to do with me."

"But but she likes you."

"Well I don't like her and I don't like you very much at the moment either."

"Christian, I wasn't ringing to make you upset. I will apologise to your girlfriend," she said begrudgingly.

"No, you won't. You don't get to speak to her again, you blew that chance. Now if you don't mind, we were enjoying our day."

"Christian, I rang because I wanted to speak to you about the jet for Vegas."

"Find your own way there Mia, my jets are all occupied and they will be for the foreseeable future," I said, hearing her shout my name, before silence when I ended the call.

"Whose Leila," Ana asked as I lay back on the bed, looking up into my beautiful girlfriends face.

"Like I told Mia, baby, Leila Lincoln is no one."

"It's ok, I can't expect you to not have a past."

I sat up, pushing her down onto the bed, wanting to forget about my sister and especially Leila Lincoln.

"She's no one, Ana. A friend of my sisters who had a crush that was never reciprocated. Status, money that is what the Lincoln's are interested in, all of them and they will get none of that from me."

I didn't want to talk any more about anyone outside of this room, so I brought the conversation back to us. We spoke about New York and what we would like to do there. Although I do have to attend the Banker's ball, I will be leaving as soon as I can to go and join Ana at her own. Her dance card will be filled for the evening then, I will make sure of that.

"Are you sad to leave?" I asked Ana the next morning as we were packing our bags.

"Sad to leave but I have amazing memories of our trip. It has been the best time of my life Christian, getting to explore new places but more than anything, spending this time with you."

"I know how you feel," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Whatever happens from here on out, you're my girlfriend and we will work everything out together."

"I agree," she said as I brought my lips down to hers, ending any more words.

….

I watched Ana do the safety demonstration with a flourish, laughing at the way she described every detail, before mimicking Stephan's voice. When she finally took a seat by my side, I could see Taylor trying to contain his laughter.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing?" Stephan said, over the tannoy.

"Does he have a camera in there which can see in here?" she asked.

"No, he must just know you well."

Throughout the flight, Ana kept us filled with tea and coffee, dinner too. Despite being my girlfriend she told me she was there to do a job and she was determined to do it no matter how many times I tried to persuade her to take a seat.

I'm going to miss her when she leaves as I have no doubt in my mind that she will get this job. How could she not, you would only have to spend moments in her presences to know how good she is. She's a bird what needs to be free, I will just have to wait until she flies back to me.

….

I was surrounded by the type of people I had grown up around, the type of people who I stayed far away from now. It was a complete contrast to the past couple of days Ana and I had spent, just the two of us exploring New York together.

I had watched Ana get ready for dinner with her friends, taking her back to bed twice in the process. I would give anything to be back in that bed, away from these people now.

I had done the rounds, spoken to who I wanted to speak to and now I was waiting until these dull speeches were over and then I was out of here.

"There you are Grey, I wondered where you had gotten to" I heard behind me which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I had a matter to attend to," I told Gregg, Reg, I have no idea what his name is and I had no interest in doing business with him either.

I got up from the table, excusing myself as I sent a message to Taylor to be outside of the hotel. I had spent enough time here, I was ready to leave and catch up with my girl.

"Are you leaving already?" a woman asked me as I headed for the hotel front door.

"Yes, do I know you."

"No, but you could buy me a drink and we could get to know each other better, Mr Grey."

"Goodbye," I said, ignoring her. Just another chancer looking for the status and power that I would never give.

I got into the waiting car as Taylor immediately started heading into traffic. It wouldn't take long to get there and after being around the fake people this evening, I was desperate to be around someone real.

We had just pulled up outside when my phone rang. Looking at the caller Id, I ignored it, letting it go to voicemail. My mother had no doubt heard of my conversation with my sister. The number of calls I had received and ignored since then was proof of that.

"Do you have a ticket Deary?" an elderly lady asked as I opened the door of Frankie's Place.

"Yes, of course," I told her, returning her smile as I removed from my wallet the ticket Ana had given to me earlier.

She clipped it, before giving it back to me now with a few new holes in it. Thanking her, I made my way to the double doors before me.

As soon as I opened them, I smiled. The atmosphere here was so different than the place I had left, the music and laughter upbeat. I was looking around for my girlfriend when I heard my name being called.

"You're Christian," a blond woman asked, approaching me. "I'm Kate, Ana's friend."

"Hello, yes, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," she said, smiling at me.

"Where is Ana," I asked, still not seeing her.

"Waltzing with Buddy" she laughed, pointing to an old man, whose back was to me.

As he turned around, Ana came into view. She was laughing, looking beautiful as ever and compared to the evening I had so far, a complete breath of fresh air.

I excused myself, walking closer to Ana, hearing Kate and the other women she was with, laughing. Stopping behind them, I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"May I cut in," I asked, earning a beautiful smile from my girl.

"Ana," he said, turning to her. "Is that alright with you."

"That's perfectly fine Buddy, I think you have earned a rest."

"Thank goodness for that, you could dance my feet off girl," he said, laughing when Ana kissed his cheek.

Ana was in my arms then, and I could relax for the first time this evening. The more time I spend with her, the more I crave the calm, the ease at which everything is around her. The more time I spend with Ana, the more I realise that the world my parents live in, the world I have spent the past few hours in, is not for me. I need calm, I need peace and most of all, I need Ana.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

 _Where do I begin Mum?_ I wrote in my journal before looking out of our hotel window, overlooking Central Park.

 _I'm happy, more than I have ever been before and I have Christian to thank for that. You would love him, mum, no doubt have words with him to make sure he's looking after me and he is. He makes me feel…. He makes me feel something, everything. I feel alive again when I'm with him, when all I felt was hollow before, empty since you've been gone._

 _I love him._ I wrote, feeling my heart flutter at writing those words. I know it's the truth, as falling in love with him was inevitable. I will tell him, soon.

I could hear Christian speaking on the phone to Elliot, planning a visit for us both. Meeting his brother makes me nervous because he's important to Christian and I want him to like me. Unlike if I met his parents, I don't really care what they think of me.

Looking back at my journal, I finished off what I wanted to write.

 _We're still in New York, flying home later today but we still have a few hours here. I will be in Montana for Thanksgiving this year but I promise I will visit Montesano before we go. Love you mum._

I packed my journal away into my bag, right beside my lion. Leaving it in the bedroom, I made my way out into the living room where Christian was sat on the couch, laughing at something Elliot said.

Sitting beside him, I cuddled into his side, feeling his lips on my forehead.

"Hello, Elliot," I called out, seeing Christian smile.

He took the phone away from his ear, putting it on speaker so we could both hear.

"Hello little lady, how are you."

"I'm very well, thank you. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Finally, it took us long enough. Oww, Cally, don't do that" We heard him say, which made me laugh. "I'm suffering husband abuse here and you're laughing."

"I'm sure you deserved it," I said, making Christian laugh.

"Me never."

"That's not what Cally says" Christian said, hearing them both laugh now.

"It's nice to finally speak to you Ana" I heard Cally say. "It's nice to hear my brother in law so happy too."

"I have a lot to be happy about," Christian told them before placing a kiss onto my lips.

"I'm sure you do," Elliot said. "We're expecting you both for Thanksgiving, no excuses."

"We'll be there," Christian told him.

We had discussed Thanksgiving while we took a carriage ride around Central Park the day before and spending it together is what we both wanted to do. I did spend last year with Stephan as his family was in Ontario for the holidays. With us flying out to Paris the next day, it was a quiet one for us both. This year though, his family will be here for Thanksgiving so my friend will be spending family time with them.

"What about New Year in Aspen again, we doing that this year," Elliot asked.

"I'm game," Christian said, turning to me. "Ana."

"I don't know where I will be then," I told him, sadly.

If I do get the job, a start date of December 1st had been mentioned. With regards to Christmas or New Year, I don't know where I will be.

"If you're here, we can all go to aspen then," Cally said, trying to lighten my mood.

"Sure, I'd really like that," I told them.

I excused myself to use the bathroom, leaving Christian to finish his call. This interview next week would help me continue this journey but my want to finish it is fighting with my need to stay in Seattle. If I'm not a flight attendant though, what else am I qualified to do?

"You ok," Christian asked, sitting on the bed as I emerged from the bathroom after throwing water onto my face.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit in limbo not knowing what's going to happen in Vancouver. I'm a planner but my plan seems to be up in the air at the moment."

"Everything will work out Ana, I promise you that," he told me, wrapping his arms around me.

….

We left our hotel room, opting to go out for breakfast or brunch as it was now late morning. We found a place not far from Christian's apartment and were quickly seated.

"What were you having done in your apartment," I asked, still yet to see it.

"A complete renovation, it needed it" he grumbled.

"It sounds like there is a story there," I said.

"Unfortunately a large one," he told me, placing his coffee cup down. "My parents and sister stayed there a few months ago as my sister wanted to go shopping in New York for her birthday. I wasn't using it at that time so I thought nothing of letting them use it. Mia decided she wanted her friends, Leila and Susannah to come with them so they ended up all staying there and one drunken night my stupid sister decided she was hungry when they got back from a club and nearly burnt the whole building down. There was considerable smoke and fire damage so everything had to be fixed or replaced including everything in my own room, even though it had been locked throughout their stay."

"Your sister sounds like a right.."

"Bitch," he said, making me laugh.

"I was going with spoiled brat but that could work also."

"She is. She left me with one hell of a bill to have the building fixed, not just my apartment but everywhere the smoke and fire had touched surrounding it. She even tried making out that it was my cooker that was faulty and not the fact that she had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving the cooker on."

"I should be grateful that no one was hurt but someone was, you."

"In my pocket, yes, but that didn't bother me. The complete disregard for what my sister had done as if she had broken a dish, not destroyed my apartment, that's what hurt. My parents have the attitude that money will replace anything. It can't though, it can't replace the photos of my grandparents and brother that I kept there. It couldn't replace the furniture that Elliot had made just for me that was destroyed in the fire. Yes, they are material things but they're things that mattered to me."

The more I heard about Christian's family, the more I disliked them, the Seattle part anyway. They seemed so different than the man I know, different in manners, in class and especially in heart. They crave popularity and status but how much would they really have now, without the man by my side.

We ate our lunch, as it was that time now by the time our food came out and I sneakily took the bill. I gave the man my card, letting him know to put it on that before looking back at my boyfriend's shocked face.

"What, can't a girl buy her boyfriend lunch," I asked, seeing him smile.

"You, Miss Steele are a breath of fresh air."

"No, I'm just me."

He nodded, kissing my hand before we stood. Christian helped me into my coat before we left the little cafe where we had spent an enjoyable hour. Once outside, I was blinded by light that was not natural as Christian's hand on my waist tightened.

"Ana, walk with me, don't stop," He said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

There were men here, with camera's who were happily snapping away. They gave no regard to the fact that they were actually blinding us with their flash, making it hard to see where we were going.

"Mr Grey, who's the lady," one man asked, while other questions were shouted at us all at the same time.

Everywhere we had been so far, no one had bothered us before, so having a camera pushed in our faces now was a shock.

Keeping me tight into his side, we made the short walk back to the hotel. There had been no Taylor with us as we were supposed to be enjoying some quiet time together. He was soon on his way towards us with Stephan, both making the pap's back off as we entered the hotel.

"I'm sorry about that baby" Christian said, upon entering the elevator.

"It's not your fault, they just took me by surprise that's all as we have had none of that so far."

"I know, I'm a businessman, not a celebrity so when I started to get photographed, it was a shock to me too. My parents crave that attention so in turn, that attention has found it's way to us, no matter what we do for a living. I think that's one of the reasons why Elliot found a quiet corner of Montana. He could be himself there without all the fake and wannabes hanging around."

"Do you think it will be the same when we get home?" I asked him.

"I would like to say no, but they're even worse there. I think I might find my own quiet corner somewhere and move in."

"You can come to Montesano, you won't get quieter than there."

"I will pack my bags then," he said, laughing as we got off the elevator before collecting our bags to go home.

….

The jet looked just like it had when we left it, although a bit cleaner as a team had been on board making everything sparkle. There were no staggered arrivals as I arrived with Christian and while I made sure everything was perfect for our departure, he sat at the table with his laptop out, doing some last minute work.

I was coming out of the bedroom, having checked the bathroom when Christian's phone rang.

"Hey Ros," he said, smiling at me as I walked past. That smile soon turned to anger at something she had said. "No, she was explicitly told no. Who authorised it" he asked, getting up from his seat now and started to pace.

I don't think I had seen Christian so angry before as he paced back and forth. Leaving my checks for a moment, I walked up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving him what bit of comfort I could with his pacing.

He spun around, capturing my hand in his, bringing it to his lips, before placing it over his heart. It was like he needed the contact, the reassurance that I was here, and I was real. Like at other times, my touch soothed him enough to calm him down.

"Call Creseda Air and charter a jet. We need this Ros, I won't miss out on this deal with all the work you have put in, because of her…. What, no, I'll call the airfield" he said before ending the call.

As soon as the call disconnected, he threw his phone onto the chair opposite the one he had vacated and wrapped his arms around me. His face was buried in my hair, taking my scent in as he continued to calm himself down.

"What's happened," I asked, once he was calm enough to face me.

"My sister's what's happened," he said, anger still tinged in his voice as he took a seat, pulling me down onto his lap.

"What has she done," I asked.

"Taken two of my jets."

"How has she taken them," I asked, shock clear in my voice now.

"Before we met, my sister asked me if she could borrow the jet we're using for her friend's bachelorette party in Vegas. When I spoke to her when we were in Beijing, I told her no. So like always she does it anyway. My family has used my jets before so whoever thought that I had given authorisation when they were approached by my mother, in fact, didn't question it."

"Wouldn't your sister have told your mother that you refused her."

"Yes, of course, so they have all gone behind my back. The last I heard, these parties were a few weeks out. With me out of the country though, they have obviously brought them forward, thinking there is no one here to stop them."

"Doesn't your mother think about how you would feel?" I asked, disliking this woman more and more.

"This wedding is for the daughter of my mother's friend, so telling everyone that she has jets at her disposal is just another way to show off. No more though. Baby, can you please pass me my phone" he asked as I reached over and picked it up.

Dialling someone, he put it on speaker so we could all hear.

"Grey Airlines, Leo speaking" I heard a man say upon the call connecting.

"Leo, it's Mr Grey."

"Mr Grey" the man stuttered, obviously flustered at the moment. "Mr Grey, I have been informed of the mix-up, we're in the process of sorting everything out."

"There was no mix-up Leo, just a lot of deceit. At no point now or in the future are members of the Grey family allowed to call and request any of my property. There are a few exceptions, me of course and my brother, Elliot Grey. My mother, father or sister, they're to be denied."

"Of course Sir," he said, relieved that he was not in a heap of trouble. "With regards to the Lear and Cessna."

"I want them recalled now. Call the crew and have them leave."

"The passengers that they took."

"They can find their own way home," he said with an air of finality in his voice.

"Of course sir, I will call the pilots right away. Can I ask when you will be returning sir."

"We're leaving New York soon. I will need a jet for later this week though to visit Vancouver. I will send you the dates later" he said, before saying goodbye and ending the call.

I was trying to stop the smile come on my face for the fact he was leaving his sister there but the last part of his conversation stuck in my mind.

"You're going to Vancouver."

"No, but you are. My jets are at your disposal, Miss Steele."

"I can't occupy your jet. You might need it."

"I need you to get there and back safely Ana, besides if you do work out of Vancouver, my jets will always be on standby to take me to you or bring you home."

"I love you," I said, smiling before I froze when I realised what I had said. Was he ready to hear it, was it too soon, I didn't know at the moment because he crashed his lips to mine, taking all thoughts of anything else away.

Taylor as always made a discreet exit from the cabin, into the cockpit where he seems to spend a lot of time since Christian and I have been together. It's probably for the best because the moan that escapes Christian's mouth as I ground down on him was just for my ears.

"I love you, Ana," he said, breathlessly upon breaking apart, his fingers gently stroking up and down my cheek. "You've become my whole world Ana, and despite when you're off exploring, you'll be with me, you'll always be mine."

"I am, always," I told him, kissing his lips once more.

We were disturbed when Stephan came over the tannoy, letting us know we were soon to depart. I still had some checks to do but apart from making sure the door was shut and sealed, Christian told me that unless it was something to do with our safety, to leave it for now and take a seat by his side.

"Let Stephan worry about everything," Christian said, as the engines grew louder and we started our journey home.

….

"What are you looking at," I asked Christian who had had a silly smirk on his face ever since we had arrived at my apartment.

"Come here Ana," he said, holding his arms out for me to walk into.

I was happy here, comfortable but then he turned me around so we were both looking out of the window, to see what, I had no idea. I could see plenty of raindrops, I'd seen them a few miles out from Seattle welcoming us home, besides the lights in the various apartments, I don't know what else he could see.

"It's miserable out there," I told him.

"It is that, look up though."

I looked up, not seeing anything but the tall buildings that surrounded my own.

"What am I looking at," I asked him

"The building ahead, if you look to the top, that's where I live."

"You live in Escala," I asked, passing that building every time I left my own.

"I do, I live in the penthouse. I'm just wondering if I got some binoculars, would I be able to see into your apartment from there."

"Christian, you perv. If you can see in, then so can everyone else" I told him, laughing.

"I think we'll keep the curtains closed then," he told me, closing them behind us.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little, considering we were up with the sun."

"You could've done without the added stress as well."

"It wouldn't surprise me if one of my parents isn't camped out in the foyer, demanding to be given access to my apartment."

"Can they get up there?" I asked.

"Previously, yes. After today though, no as I ordered the codes to be changed. It's time for me to put my foot down and stop giving in to them. I would do anything for them at one point, but they saw my generosity and loyalty and took advantage of it. It's time they realised that no means no and if I lose them over this, it's because they pushed me too far."

"I know what it's like to lose my whole family Christian, be completely on my own. I wouldn't wish that on anyone but know this, you're not on your own. You have Elliot, Cally and you have me."

"I know, I love you" he whispered, before placing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you, come to bed. It's late, or early depending on how you look at it" I told him, leading him towards my bedroom. Walking past the door to my spare bedroom, I stopped a moment, opening the door. "One minute, before we go to bed," I told him, turning the light on.

The light illuminated my mother's map, her globe and the countless boxes that I was yet to unpack. They were things that I would probably never need but they meant something to me, or my mum so they stayed here for the hard days when I wanted to be surrounded by her.

I picked a pen up, making my way over to the map. Beijing was on here, all ready to be marked off which I did. Taiwan was a new one and was soon marked off as a place that I had been too. I pulled my lion from my bag, leaving it next to the map, before turning to Christian when he called my name.

"Do you want to take a spin, see where you're off to next, just not Antarctica" Christian asked, slowly turning the globe around.

"Please not Antarctica" I laughed, placing my hand over his before we span it together. "Instead of me, let's see where you're going to next. Close your eyes and hold your hand over the globe," I told him, closing my eyes too.

As I heard the globe come to a stop, he moved our hands forward, touching it.

"Where are you going to," I asked seeing a beautiful smile coming onto his face.

As I looked to where our hands had touched, Australia was underneath.

"Looks like I'm following after you," he told me, kissing my lips.

If only, I thought, wishing what he said would be true. He has no business that he does there though. That was what he had told me anyway when we had spent our long flights together speaking.

We left my spare bedroom, closing the door behind us and headed to my own room. I closed the curtains before we both climbed into bed, exhausted from the travelling. It was good to be home but I know in a few days, I will be off on a new journey, leaving my travelling companion behind. I was nervous, not for the job or flying away but what that would mean for us.

….

I listened to every word that was spoken around me, answering and speaking up when I had something to add to the conversation but my mind was elsewhere. I got the job that I wanted, the training so far had been informative, even fun as some of the other new recruits excitement was contagious. I had passed all the tests and courses that had been set, so why was I not excited then for what lay ahead. December 1st was the day I started my new job so at least I would spend Thanksgiving with Christian, after that, I didn't know.

"So Ana, will you be getting an apartment in Vancouver" Joss, an overexcited woman from here in Vancouver asked me.

"I'm not sure yet. Seattle isn't far so I'm sure I will be able to get home when I can."

"It will cost a fortune on airfare" Mike another new recruit said.

"It's ok, I'll get here," I told him, sinking into the background as the chatter continued.

When we were released from the course and all the relevant paperwork was finished and signed, we were free to go. Some were going out to celebrate passing the course, me, I couldn't wait to get home.

Five days I had been here now and I was desperate to sleep in my own bed and more importantly, sleep beside Christian. He knew I had gotten the job and told me how excited he was for me. I know though, at the moment, he feels just like me. I knew when I first started this journey, it would take me away from home, I never expected Christian to become my home though.

Stephan had flown me here, just the two of us in one of the smaller jets. It was silly for the larger jet to bring me, it was silly for me to take one in the first place but Christian insisted on it, especially since the press attention had picked up after the photos that were taken in New York had hit the news shelves at home. Who was I, where had we met, they were but a few of the questions that had been answered, the nice ones that was. Gold digger, as well as a few other derogatory words, had been thrown about by some of the trash rags as Christian called them, all who have been threatened with a lawsuit if it continues.

I ignored them all, even his family who had been asked about the two of us at the ball they went to just a few days ago. They refused to comment, a first as far as Christian is concerned as his mother usually has an opinion on everything.

What made me think of this, is the conversation I had with Stephan on the way here. He was ready to beat anyone who approached us but here no one had. I was still an unknown, just a normal woman going for a job interview. I want to work and I want to be with Christian but what I'm doing here is taking me away.

All through the flight, Stephan asked me to take the job with them, each time he said it, it was burning into my brain.

I had been so independent all my life, more so since mum had been gone, that I always felt I had to do everything myself. I had to find my own work, my own place to live, that I felt taking what was easily offered would just fail in the long run. I was scared to become dependent on someone in case that rug was pulled away too, so I kept this stubborn attitude up, that I had to do it all by myself.

Part of being a couple though is leaning on the other, putting your trust in them and taking that leap of faith. I was ready to leap and I know Christian, Stephan also will be there to catch me if I should fall.

"Take us home," I told Stephan as I sat in the cockpit by his side.

"You sure you don't want to look for somewhere to live here, spend longer," he asked.

"No, I won't be back. Not unless it's somewhere Christian has to fly on business."

"Really," he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Really, unless you have found someone else in the five days since we've been here."

"If the company has, they're fired" he laughed, before answering the tower who had granted us permission to leave.

We will be back in Seattle, earlier than planned. A day earlier in fact but I couldn't wait to tell Christian all about my new job and see what new adventures he has planned.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Grace makes an appearance next chapter and learns exactly where her place is in regard to Christian's life.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

Celebrity, what is that anyway, who decides who qualifies as one of them. Tom Hanks, he's a celebrity, Frank Sinatra himself too, in his day. My parents, my sister, to me they're normal people, to themselves, you would think they were royalty.

My dad's a lawyer so yes he can be in the press a lot, especially if it's a high profile case he's on but he should be ignoring the press, not encouraging them. My mother, don't get me started on her. I see from the latest press coverage that she has had yet more work done on her face, something to her nose this time. My sister, well she's as stuck up as ever. None of them deserves the celebrity status but they crave it, court it and encourage the attention from those around them.

Except me of course, I'm now a disappointment having caused an embarrassment to the family by leaving my sister and her friends in Vegas with no way of getting home. She could get home, I'm sure she has enough of my money in that expensive purse she carries to get home but it would mean her flying with a normal airline.

I suppose she could've chartered her own jet if I hadn't sent a message to have her cards cancelled just before we left New York. That's the real embarrassment here, the fact that her cards were declined in front of the friends she has always made herself out to be better than. Mia now has to depend on her parents for money instead of sponging off her brother. They couldn't afford her shopping needs, my dad can't even afford my mother's shopping habit now that I had cancelled their cards too. I had left my family with no money I hear, despite them dripping with diamonds at their latest ball.

"Mr Grey, your mother is in reception and is refusing to leave," Andrea announced, over the intercom.

"Let her up but have her accompanied by Welch. Also, she can wait in reception until I'm ready to see her, I don't want her just walking in" I told Andrea, before sending a message to Taylor that my mother was coming up.

He already knew she was here as he entered my office only moments later, asking if I really wanted to see her.

Not really but there are a few things that I needed to say to her, something that I wouldn't really say in front of a real lady, my Ana.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," I mumbled, missing her more than ever, these past few days.

I needed to get used to the absence which I knew was going to be hard because despite how much I had spoken to her, even having a little phone sex last night, none of it could compare to holding her in my arms.

I looked at the last message she had sent me a couple of hours ago letting me know that she loved me and would speak to me when she got home. Is that what Vancouver is now, home. I suppose it will be when she moves there permanently.

I have already got a real estate agent looking for property there, needing somewhere for Ana to stay and for me to visit, even if she's only there for one day. I needed longer than that with her but I would take what I could get.

"Mr Grey, Dr Trevelyan Grey is in your private reception area," Andrea stated, making me roll my eyes at my mother's title. She hadn't been a practising doctor since I was a child. I doubt she could patch a cut up now, never mind save someone's life. She would probably step over them now but she will no longer get the chance to step on me as I won't be her doormat any more.

I made her wait five minutes, all time I spent looking at the photos on my phone from our trip to Asia. That is the life I wanted, not being a part of the one that was waiting, no doubt getting angrier as she had to wait outside of the room.

Putting my phone into my pocket, I told Andrea to let her in.

I could hear her voice approaching, letting Taylor who had been out in the reception while she was there know, that she didn't need an escort.

As the door opened, it flew with such a force that it bounced back again, nearly taking her out. If I was a vindictive person, it would've been funny to see her knocked out by her own anger and sprawled on the floor. Alas, I won't lower myself to their level.

"I would appreciate it if my door was left on its hinges," I said, facing the woman who I always thought was my saviour when all she really is is a cause of misery.

"I came here to get you to stop this nonsense and I am left out there like a common..."

"A common what."

"Like a, like a… worker, staff. I'm your mother" she barked at me.

"Really, mother? I cannot remember when I last had a mother, It has been a while."

"What are you talking about boy," she asked, angrily, taking a seat, but not before dropping her purse onto my desk, knocking my coffee cup over.

If it had been full, it would've ruined the paperwork I had been reading through. Luckily I had finished it before my mother had appeared wanting to ruin my day.

"I'm talking about the way you treat your so-called children. Answer me this, why did you adopt us if you have no interest in our lives. Was it just another way to look good in front of your friends, be seen as Saint Grace or was it to see what they could bring to you."

"You bring us nothing now, your father has had to give his car back as he cannot afford it. Is that what you want for us, to see us living like that."

"I'm sure you will survive without four cars, I mean how many can you drive at once."

"We were driven before, now your father has to drop me off or like today I had to hire a driver for the day."

"A driver" I laughed. "You have a licence and a car, use it."

"I couldn't."

"You mean you won't, because being driven around makes you feel more special, more important than those who go out and get a job and drive themselves. This self-importance is disgusting."

"I want it all back" she complained, sounding more like my sister every day. "You even took our security away, do you care nothing for our safety," she snapped, ignoring my last comment.

"If you did not put yourselves out there, make sure you're on the front cover of every newspaper, you wouldn't need security. You make it sound like you have nothing now because I have taken a few things away. That shows me now more than ever that I was just kept around to fund this ridiculous life that you lead."

"You have changed," she said. "You have changed so much, I don't know who you are any more," she told me, her voice rising with every word.

"You were the one who changed, from the loving mother to societies worst, dragging us along with you. It's fake, this life you lead, all of it. Air kisses and balls, it won't last forever and when you come crashing down to earth, I won't be around to watch you. I started to open my eyes to it all a long time ago, pulling away from it all, just like Elliot did."

"That boy was a complete waste of space," she said, pissing me off now.

"Don't talk about my brother like that. If anyone has something to be proud of, it's him. He will have everything, long after you have nothing."

"He has nothing, he's made nothing of himself. Those silly projects he liked to work on would bring him penny's."

"Really, funny how the latest silly project he has been working on was for the Obama's. Yes, your silly son is in the process of making custom-made furniture for Michelle Obama's home office."

I had her stunned to silence and the two minutes that I had allotted for this conversation should've been over ten minutes ago.

"He can't," she stuttered, before finally finding her voice.

"He can't what. He can't make a business making his silly bits of furniture, he can't fit out the office of a person, more famous that you could ever imagine meeting. Your children grew up, although one I don't think will ever do that. You already lost one son and you're in the process of losing another."

"All this is because of her, isn't it. You changed because of that home wrecking whore. She's the reason for all this" she said, but I didn't hear any more than that. I was on my feet, making my way around my desk and as if she finally realised that she had gone too far, she moved back in her chair.

"What did you call her," I asked, probably scaring the shit out of her but at this moment, I didn't care. I was seething with anger.

"She's a… I know all about her and what she did."

"You don't know anything about my girlfriend."

"Oh but I do," she told me, finding her voice and standing to face me. "I know all about the lives she's ruined, all about the marriage she broke up. You think she's such an innocent but she's nothing more than a leech, attaching herself to married men, rich men too I see. I know all about your little flight attendant. Flight attendant really, you couldn't find anyone better than that."

"Speak," I said, trying to control my anger. "I want to know what this crap is that you're spewing."

"Hit a nerve did I," she asked, laughing at me.

I don't know who this woman is but she's not the woman who took us in and started to raise me.

"I SAID SPEAK" I shouted, making even Taylor jump who had been stood quietly in the corner, no doubt getting ready to jump in between us if needed.

"Your little girlfriend, came on to a pilot earlier this year and when things didn't go her way, she cried rape. I know his wife, she's raising a child by herself now because her husband is in prison, all because of your girlfriend and some others who decided to tell lies."

I had heard enough. Gripping the sleeve of her coat, I pulled her towards the door. I wanted her out of my office and more importantly, out of my life.

"Christian, I'm your mother. You can't treat me like this, let me go" she shouted but I didn't hear any of it, I wanted her gone.

"To believe a man who had tried to rape, not one but two women, shows me what a sick individual you are. Get out, I'm finished with you. Do not contact me again, don't enter this building or try to gain access to my home because you will be denied entry. You're no mother of mine. My mother died 24 years ago in Detroit, I don't know who you are."

"I should've left you there, you ungrateful brat."

"Yes you should've, I might have found a family who wanted me then. Welch, see her out and make sure everyone knows that she's no longer allowed access to any of my properties."

I turned back, entering my office and slammed the door behind me. I was seething with anger, wanting more than anything at the moment for Ana to be home.

…

I was pacing my office, no doubt I would be leaving a line in the floor if it was carpet. I was on my own now, wanting to call Ana but I didn't want to bother her when I was this angry. I needed to calm myself down first. I picked up my phone from my desk, about to dial my brother's number when Taylor rushed through the door.

"What is it," I asked.

"We need to go now, your mother has just assaulted Ana in the reception."

 _What, Ana's here_. I thought, rushing from my office and into the waiting elevator. "She's not due back until tomorrow," I said, anxious to get to Ana now.

"I know sir. Her early arrival was not known about until she stepped into the building," he told me.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, we rushed out seeing the carnage that had once been a smart welcome area to my company. At the moment, there was my mother who seemed to be pinned to the floor by Prescott, one of our female security staff. Surrounding them, the floor was covered in what looked like Chinese food and being held back by Welch, was my girl.

"I know the real Christian. It's a shame that as his mother, you don't."

"Ana," I said, approaching them quickly, being careful not to slip on the food.

Seeing her beautiful face as she turned to me, I wanted to smile but the red mark on her cheek was an indication of just what my mother had done to earn her place by our feet.

"I wanted to surprise you," Ana said as I reached for her, wrapping her in my arms. "She took me by surprise though, running straight at me as soon as I walked through the door."

"Get her out of here," I said as Grace as she will now be known was dragged up from the floor.

"Get off me, you animal" she spat at Prescott. "You have no right to touch me."

"And you have no right to touch her," Prescott said, pointing to Ana.

"Leave now and never come back otherwise I will have you arrested for trespassing."

"You can't do that. Despite what you said upstairs, I'm still your mother."

"What I said," I answered exasperatedly because as usual, she is trying to put the blame on me. I've had enough of that though. "Get out."

"You, YOU" she shouted, pointing to Ana but I put Ana behind me, standing in front of her.

"I said, GET OUT. You don't come here and assault the woman I love. You're not fit to even speak to her, now get out before I throw you out."

"Christian" Ana said, softly placing her hand over my heart, knowing just how to calm me down.

I could see it then, see the tears in Grace's eyes as she watched Ana touch me, something I had refused to let any of them ever do. I had to be able to let my guard down, completely trust that person and that is something I have never been able to do with them.

"Taylor, I want any means of support I gave them cut off. Treat them like the strangers they really are" I told him as I led Ana to the elevators.

"Our dinner" Ana said, looking back to the floor.

"I will have it remade Ana, don't worry," Taylor told her, making me smile.

We entered the elevator just the two of us as Taylor made sure that he removed the trespasser from the premises. Our connection as always was palpable but despite wanting to kiss Ana at this moment, missing her more than anything, I was more concerned with the cut on her head that I could now see, no doubt from one of Grace's many rings.

"You're bleeding Ana," I told her, taking the hankie from my pocket and putting it over the cut.

"She went crazy."

"I know, I don't know who that woman was but it wasn't the same one who brought me home from the hospital years ago."

"I'm sorry if I'm causing problems in your family Christian."

"You, Elliot and Cally, you're my family. It may have taken me a while to realise that I don't need people like that in my life but I have now."

Once the doors had opened onto my floor, I led Ana from the elevator, asking Andrea on my way past to bring in the first aid kit. Making our way into my office, I lifted Ana onto my desk before cradling her face with my hands.

The cut wasn't deep, bleeding more than was needed for something so small but her eyes were pulling my focus away from it at the moment, her lips too.

"Kiss me," she said, quietly.

I lent down to her, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips before going to pull away so I could tend to her head. Ana, my demanding girl would have none of that, gripping hold of my jacket tight as she deepened the kiss.

My hold on her tightened too, missing this so much. I have missed her lips on mine, her body close to me when we're in bed. Most of all, I have just missed her being here.

At a knock on the door, I pulled my lips away from Ana's calling for Andrea to enter. She came in, quickly putting the first aid box down before leaving again.

"Let's get this head sorted," I told her, placing another kiss to her lips before focusing on the cut.

The cut was quickly dealt with and the bleeding soon stopped. The bruise on her face which looked worse than before, for that, there was nothing I could do.

"I can't believe she would touch you like that," I said, looking into my girlfriend's sad eyes.

"She's finding someone else to blame for her problems, instead of looking where the problem truly lies, with herself."

"We should call the police, have her arrested."

"You really want to see your mother arrested," she asked me.

"For hurting you, I don't care who it is. They shouldn't get away with it."

"She won't get away with it Christian. The shame of being thrown from this building will do much more harm than throwing her in a prison cell. There were enough people in your reception that can give a pretty accurate account of what happened if she starts telling lies. She was leaving at the end of the day when most were going home, so the reception was full. I know you said you've been working late this week, that's why I decided to come here, bring you dinner."

"We will have dinner as soon as Taylor brings it, then I will take you home."

"My home or yours," she asked.

"Mine, it's about time, I showed you my apartment."

"Ok, I will see if you can really see into my apartment from there. Check for binoculars" she laughed.

"I've missed that, missed your giggle. I've missed you" I confessed.

"I've missed you too, so much. I hated being away…. I have some news, I have a new job" she told me.

"I know Ana, you've already told me."

"No, not that one. I have a new job, a different job, although it feels like an old job," she said, before laughing at the confusion on my face.

"You have a job, not with Air Canada," I asked, seeing a nod of her head. "Who with," I asked, hoping to god it was a reputable company and not a crap one like Pacific.

"I'm not sure if you've heard of it. It's a small company called Grey Airlines."

I couldn't control the smile that lit up my face, just like she couldn't control the giggle that left her lips at my reaction.

"You're going to work with Stephan," I asked.

"Yes, there are a few conditions though and one major problem."

"What is the problem," I asked, leading us over to the couch, before pulling her down onto my lap.

"With me taking this job, I hear there is a no fraternization policy in the company. How would that work out when I'm in love with my boss."

"I would like to see someone in H.R. try and push that policy through," I told her. "Besides no one can complain because we started dating before you ever came to work for one of my companies, as technically you have been helping Stephan out so far. We're in love and in a committed relationship too, besides I have people working here who are married, boyfriend and girlfriend, some who met here. The policy is more to do with behaviour than relationship as I don't think anyone wants to walk around a corner and see someone kissing. Relationships are fine but keep it out of the workplace."

"I had better keep my hands to myself then when I'm at work."

"I could try and be professional with you Ana but to not touch you once through a long flight would drive me insane. As this is my company and I have already kissed you here, unless you tell me no, I will continue to do so."

"I will never tell you no, Christian. I need your touch like I need air to breathe."

"I do too, now what are these conditions," I asked, kissing her head as she settled against my chest.

"If I'm to work for Grey Airlines, I want to be able to do my job and fly. I know you may only fly once a month, sometimes twice but I don't want to be twiddling my thumbs in-between. Stephan said, he and Jill are normally on call 24/7 and used to only fly with you but they have started to fly other staff around when you don't need them. I want to be able to do that too."

"Anything Ana. My staff only fly in the states though, what about your mother's journey."

"I think it's time I started my own. I still have a long list of places that I would like to see one day but I want to enjoy them, not just say I have been there like I would've done if I worked for an airline. Being in Taiwan and Beijing, seeing the real beauty of those places with you, made me realise how little I have truly seen of the countries I have visited so far. If you have vacation time, does the boss get that" she asked.

"Yes, I get vacation time although I can't remember when I last had a proper one."

"Ok, when we have vacation time together, maybe we can travel, still tick off a few of those places but get to enjoy them too."

"I'd love that Ana. I'd love to show you the world, get to really see it with you."

Ana's smile filled her face as she leaned in closer, placing a kiss to my lips before settling back into my arms. After the past week, not seeing Ana and her coming home to this, this is just what I needed, the calm and quiet and hearing her soft sigh, I know she needed it too.

We ate dinner in my office which thanks to the restaurant and Taylor, was a perfect replica of the dinner Ana had brought for us earlier. Ros came into say hello for a few minutes, wanting to know what the drama downstairs was about. She didn't linger though, knowing I needed this time with Ana.

…

"What do you think," I asked Ana as we stepped off the elevator and into my home.

"Did you decorate it yourself?" she asked, stepping further into the room and ran her fingers over my piano.

"No, this is my mother's taste."

"I thought so as apart from the piano, I don't see you here."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Please don't think I'm insulting you."

"Ana insult away. Believe me, I won't take offence, not where this apartment is concerned."

"When I look at you, I see life, warmth, I see comfort and I see heart. Go with me here" she laughed, taking in the amused look on my face. "You have a beautiful heart Christian and you're full of life which you enjoy, whereas this place is cold, sterile, hard. There's no softness, nothing that tells me that you live here. Your couch looks like something the Flintstones would have, something that would feel hard as a rock, am I right."

"Yes, I never sit out here as I find the couches, everything uncomfortable. I am so busy sometimes with work that I don't have time to go out and buy new furniture so I left it to her. Grace took it as a place a CEO could hold office, not a sanctuary to come home to. Being at your apartment, despite you being on your own for so long, it's warm, you" I told her, taking her hand. "Come."

I led Ana into my bedroom, a room that I had designed and decorated myself. It's a place where I spend my evenings when I'm not with Ana or in my office here.

"This is you," she said, smiling as she flopped down on the bed, gasping as she saw the oval window in the ceiling. "You can see the stars."

"You can, when all the lights are out."

"I don't think they would let me put a window in my ceiling, then again looking at the man above walking about in his underwear would need me to bleach my brain. I wonder" she said, getting up from my bed and went over to the window.

"What are you looking at," I asked, laughing as Ana had her hands near her face, trying to block out the light in my room to see outside the window. I turned the lights out, going over to her side.

"I'm just seeing if you can really see into my apartment from here. Where are the binoculars," she asked.

"I don't have any, yet" I teased, wrapping my arms around her. "Come there is one more place I want you to see."

I took her hand, showing her my office quickly and where the security office was before I led her down to my library. I had seen a few books in Ana's apartment, a fan of the classics I had learnt she was, they're all here though.

"This is, wow" she laughed, taking in some of the titles. "I have these on my iPad, it doesn't compare though to holding a real book."

"Any time you want to read them, Ana, you know where they are."

She nodded, turning to face me where I had sat down in my brother's rocking chair.

"It's beautiful," she said, coming over and running her hand over the back of the seat, and the rose my brother had engraved in there. As she came back around the front, I once again pulled her onto my lap.

"Will it take both of our weight?" she asked.

"My brother made it. You won't get anything sturdier than this."

"I'm sorry about your family Christian, the way they treat you."

"I'm not. For the first time in my life, I feel free. That hasn't just happened today Ana, that happened the day we met. You opened my eyes, Ana, showed me what is really out there, a real life, with a beautiful woman that I love. As you're starting your own journey, I think it's time I started mine. Or more we start our journey, together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV.

I opened my eyes, lying face to face with Christian. He was still fast asleep, the light only starting to peek through the gaps in the curtain and despite it coming up to nine am and he would normally be sat in his office by now, he continued to sleep on.

Last night before we went to bed, his phone started to ring. It continued on and on as Christian ignored the calls of his father and sister, eventually blocking all of their numbers. He had made his decision to part ways with the Grey family and despite not having a family of my own for a number of years now, I would not be encouraging him to get in touch. They're poison and neither of us wants people like that in our lives.

The only people he did speak to who he classed as family now, were Elliot and Cally. He told them what had happened, putting it on speaker so I could speak to them too. Hearing Elliot's cheer, some would think it was out of place as he was celebrating the end of a family but hearing Christian laugh too, I know they will both be ok. They had us, Cally and me and in spring next year, there will be a new addition to the family too.

Unwrapping Christian's arms from around me, I carefully moved over to the edge of the bed not wanting to wake him. I was just about to get up when his arms came around me again, pulling me back against his chest.

"Don't go" he mumbled, still half asleep as I turned my head and looked into tired eyes.

"I just need the bathroom, I won't be long."

"Hurry back," he told me, releasing me from his arms as I quickly went to use the toilet.

Washing my hands, I looked into the mirror for the first time today. The bruise on my cheek despite wishing it would disappear was like a beacon of Grace Grey's anger. It would need a little makeup to cover it today, although I feel like leaving it exposed so everyone can see what that woman was capable of. The cut, I would just have to wait for that to heal.

Climbing back into bed with Christian, his hand came up to my cheek. He made it better, placing gentle kisses all over it before kissing the rest of me.

….

"I take it, work is not on the cards today," I asked, seeing the time ticking by but Christian still hadn't left for the office.

We were sat having breakfast after a lovely hot shower together, some hot shower sex too.

"I'm taking a sicky. I have a lot of time to make up for with my girlfriend."

"I thought we made up for a lot of time missed, last night and this morning," I laughed

"Oh we did," he told me. "As I can never get enough of you though, we still have a lot to make up for."

"Bring it on Mr Grey," I told him, leaning in to kiss his lips.

As our lips touched, a cough broke us apart.

"What is it Taylor" Christian asked as we turned to face him.

"It seems that a member of staff, or it could be a visitor who was in the reception yesterday evening has released a recording of the incident. I have seen it and it shows pretty much everything, especially Ana being ambushed. I say ambushed as she ran at you with such speed, I don't think anyone could've predicted her actions. The recording ends as you both enter the elevator. Do you want me to have it shut down" he asked Christian.

"No," he told him. "No doubt it will be everywhere by now. Besides she would've come up with her own story, told everyone she knows as well in the space of one night. Seeing what really happened, the truth will show her up to be the person she really is. I can't..."

"You can't what Christian," I asked, taking hold of his hand.

"I can't stick up for them any more, be on their side. If someone would've upset my mother a year ago, I would've waded in before suing them for everything they had. Anyone who hurts you, takes advantage of their own child just to make themselves look good, is the worst in my book. You've been on your own for so long and despite having people around me, so have I. I think Grace took advantage of that, took advantage of the fact that the only people I had in my life besides Elliot and Cally were them. A selfish family at the time was better than no family. They all took that idea and wrung every penny out of me that they could."

"I want to hit her," I said, angry that she had upset Christian so much. This is emotional abuse that the Grey's had been doing and it had been going on for years.

"She's not worth it Ana. I won't allow any of us to sink to her level. She's about to find out how life really is for her, not just in her personal life but in the community when people find out just how deceitful she really is. Let the story run, I'm intrigued as to who posted it though. Do we know who?" Christian asked.

"I have a few ideas, none I would want to lose their jobs though."

"No one will lose their job Taylor, they just might receive a pay rise."

I had to laugh at the conversation between the two of them. There is a friendship there, despite their professional positions, it's there. I suspect over the years, Taylor has kept the nauseating people, that is Seattle's society away from Christian. I only wish now he had kept the Grey's away from him too.

….

"Where are we going," I asked Christian as we made our way down in the elevator to the parking garage below.

"I want to take you somewhere, do something that I love doing."

"Umm Christian, I'm not really into sex in the outdoors" I teased, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"As much as making love to you Ana is my favourite thing to do, your body is for my eyes only."

"I'm very glad" I laughed. "So where are we going," I asked again, hearing him laugh.

"You don't like surprises do you," he asked, looking amused as always at my impatience.

"Good surprises, yes. I'm like that kid at Christmas though who has to sneak down the stairs in the middle of the night, just to rip the corner of the gift to see what it is."

"I'm hiding all your Christmas gifts then" he laughed. "Either that or I'm tying you to the bed Christmas eve."

"Kinky, I didn't know you were into bondage."

"I'm not" he laughed. "That kind of stuff doesn't really float my boat but each to their own, I suppose."

Christian drove us out of the city, pulling up at a small airfield.

"We're going flying," I asked, excitement filling my voice.

"Yes, I thought I would take you soaring."

"What."

He could hear the excitement in my voice and no doubt the man who was waiting for us could too as Christian pulled up beside a hangar.

"You've flown in a plane and a helicopter, I thought you might like taking to the skies in another mode of transport."

"I'd love to," I said, trying not to squeal in excitement as he got out of the car, and opened my door.

"Mr Grey, lovely to see you again," the man said, approaching us now.

"Good morning Mark, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You too," I told him before Christian turned me towards the glider which will be taking us up in the air shortly.

The glider was attached to a small plane, probably older than me. Christian didn't seem worried about the plane though, he was actually excited as he took me closer to the glider and opened the door.

"We may need some ballast," Mark said, to Christian who agreed.

"What's that for," I asked, watching Mark retreat.

"To balance out the glider."

"I can't weigh much less than you," I told him.

"Ana, lifting you is like lifting a feather, especially when I'm lifting you in the shower and thrusting in and out of you."

He knew how to make me moan which earned a chuckle from him.

"I will combust before we even get off the ground at this rate, behave," I told him as Christian helped me into the glider once the ballast was in place.

"Are you ready to go?" Christian asked me when he was strapped into the seat behind.

"Yes, let's go," I told him. "Don't tell Stephan you got me in here though, he's been trying to get me soaring for a long time."

"Ha, I will send him a message when we're back on the ground" he laughed.

The plane in front started to move, quickly picking up speed. As the rope between us tightened, we were soon bouncing along on the grass, before lifting into the air.

I felt my stomach drop those first few meters above the ground. Before long though, we were high above the fields and trees that surrounded the airfield. I can understand why Christian loves this, Stephan too as up here was peaceful and quiet. As we were released from the plane in front, I wanted to spread my arms out to my sides and fly like a bird.

"Are you ok baby?" Christian asked me.

"Yes," I told him, in awe at really seeing everything that surrounded us. "I see the cities below, the fields and farms as we fly in the jet. Being low like this, you really see the beauty of the land, The Sound too."

"Have you ever been sailing out there?" he asked me.

"I think the last time I went on any type of water was the small pond near my parent's house in Montesano. Dad liked to fish, a lot" I told him.

"I will take you sailing sometime, spend a few hours out on the water."

"Do you know someone who has a boat?" I asked.

"Yes, me."

"I should've known" I laughed.

"Did you eat a lot of breakfast?" he asked me, knowing I only ate the cereal that Gail had given me.

"Just the cereal, why," I asked.

"Just making sure you didn't eat a lot because I don't want you getting sick when I do this."

I felt the glider edge over to one side before a squeal left my lips when we were soon upside down. I might have enjoyed the view if the blood didn't start rushing to my head. All the while we were upside down, Christian laughed at my reaction throughout.

"Oh my god" I laughed when we were right side up. "A little warning next time please," I told him, a giggle leaving my lips.

"Ok, I'm going to flip us again," he said before doing just that.

Now I knew why he was adamant that my straps we tight, I needed them otherwise I would've been on the roof of the glider by now.

"No more" I laughed as we dipped lower this time, turning around the way we came. I think it's the way we came as I had no idea of my bearings at the moment.

"Ready for landing," he asked me.

"As long as there is no more loop the loops before then."

"No more, this time anyway. Would you go up again" he asked me.

"Anytime you want to," I said, turning in my seat as best I could, being greeted with his beautiful smile.

Our landing, although a little bumpy along the grass was smoother then I expected. As we got out of the glider, I looked back at it before wrapping my arms around Christian's neck and pulled his head down to mine.

"Thank you," I said before kissing his lips, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to a little sex outdoors" he mumbled, releasing my lips to kiss my neck.

My laughter burst forth then as he pulled back to look at me, an amused look on his face.

"That's a no then."

"Unless you can guarantee that no one will see us, it's a no," I told him, laughing as we made our way over to the car.

As we left the small airfield, Christian turned to me.

"Are you hungry or is your stomach still in the air?" he asked.

"A little of both" I laughed. "I can't believe you flew us like that."

"Don't worry baby, I have done that hundreds of times. You were in safe hands."

"I'm always in safe hands Christian," I told him, placing a kiss to his lips. "Now, lunch."

"Taylor, take us to CJ's Place," he told him.

Taylor didn't ask for directions so it must be somewhere Christian had been often. Hearing that it would be seafood that we were having, my stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Taylor parked up by the marina and like before, Christian was adamant that I stay in my seat until he opened the door.

"Thank you, kind sir," I told him, looping my arm through his, and earning a kiss to my cheek.

We walked down to the marina for a few minutes and towards the rows of boats.

"Do you see the boat at the end, the one with the largest mast?" he asked, his arms wrapped around me.

"Yes," I said, quietly, taking in what I could see of the vessel.

"That the Grace."

"The Grace," I asked him, turning in his arms.

"Yes, although I think after recent events, it's in for a name change. I didn't tell any of my family what it was called, wanting it to be a surprise for her, I shouldn't have bothered. Yes, they loved my boat but only so they could show off to their friends. Carrick was worse, telling his lawyer friends and wanting to use it before I had really taken it out myself. It was a mess when it came back, beer bottles, vomit, food everywhere. You would think it was used for a frat party, not a group of professional men. I had to have it cleaned from top to bottom before I could even use it myself. After that, I refused to let anyone use it unless I was on board and then all alcohol was made to stay ashore. I felt selfish for a time after that because I just wanted it for me. I'm realising now, more than ever how much I allowed them to walk all over me."

"You're the most unselfish person I know Christian. You give so much and expect nothing back. They took everything you had and stomped on it, taking advantage of the fact, you had no one else. They gave you nothing Christian, nothing. Because of the way they treated you, when you do receive something, you treasure it."

"I treasure the love that you have given me Ana. Like when we're soaring, up there I feel free. That's how I feel with you, free to be myself."

"I love you, so much," I told him before his lips were on mine once more.

When we finally pulled apart, I noticed we had gained some attention. Because of the video that had been circulating through the internet, the news outlets too, I suppose it was to be expected. We had done nothing wrong though and we wouldn't hide us, so our course never changed and we were soon entering the warm seafood restaurant that is CJ's.

"Christian" we heard from the man behind the bar as we stepped closer. "I didn't expect to see you out here today, I thought you would be enjoying the water."

"No, too choppy out there today so we went soaring instead. CJ this is my girlfriend Anastasia."

"A pleasure to meet you. I've read all about you, seen a little of you in action too" he told me, laughing when he heard my groan. "It's good to see you, happy man. What can I get you both."

"Ana" Christian enquired as to what I wanted.

"What's your favourite, I'll have that."

"Two Clam chowders please and two beers," Christian said, to CJ before leading us over to a quiet table in the corner.

"Do you think we will get out of here unchallenged?" I asked, looking at two women who were sat at the side of the bar, their eyes flitting our way.

"I doubt it. Don't worry, Taylor would've called in back up by now. Let's enjoy our lunch" he told me, kissing my hand.

First, our drinks were brought over, followed by the chowder. It was as delicious as I expected it to be and it was lovely to see Christian relaxed as he enjoyed his meal.

A flash from outside the window is what disturbed our focus on each other. There was a group of press there that seemed to be growing by the minute. CJ stepped outside and we could hear him threatening to have them arrested for trespassing if they didn't move on.

"Can he do that?" I asked.

"In the seating area outside yes. It's not large though so any good lens could still make us out."

"Ok," I told him, pulling him closer by his shirt collar before kissing his lips. I was sending a message for any vapid woman to see. He was mine and everyone else could back off.

By the time we had finished our lunch, dessert too, the crowd had grown outside. Christian signalled over to Taylor who had been sat at the bar, watching everyone who came close.

"We're ready to leave, can we get out."

"Welch is out there with six men. I do believe we should move the car into position first though before we leave. I would suggest going out the rear but it's just as bad out there."

"No, no sneaking out. We've done nothing wrong and we have nothing to hide" Christian told him, looking to me when I squeezed his hand, completely agreeing with him.

We stood, staying goodbye to CJ as Christian helped me with my coat. As we approached the door, the men who were outside to help, moved into position blocking the way and giving us a clear run to the car.

Questions were shouted, camera flashes temporarily blinding us but nothing stopped us from getting into the car.

The windows had been blacked out in the back but cameras were still put up against them, taking photo after photo. Whether they got anything, I don't know but I suppose we will find out in the days ahead.

"What's so funny," I asked, hearing Christian laugh.

"Just a comment from one of the reporters as we were closing the door. He said he doesn't look brainwashed, just completely in love. He's right, I am completely in love. The brainwashed story can only come from Grace so I'm interested to hear what she's been saying. Taylor, look into that will you."

"I already have. She put a statement out to try and save her reputation about an hour ago, stating that you have been brainwashed by Ana and you need help."

"The bitch, sorry."

"Don't apologise, she is being a bitch. Have you seen what the reaction to her statement is."

"Yes, most are telling her to have herself checked out because anyone who has seen the video, knows the problem lies with her. She has done more damage to herself by releasing this statement because the people she has stepped on over the years are coming out of the woodwork, to tell the truth of what type of person she is."

"She should've kept her mouth shut," I said.

"That's not her style. Right or wrong, she always has to try and have the last word. Her last word though might have just dug the hole she's sinking into, deeper."

…

We pulled off the road and down the ramp into the parking garage at Escala. I was comfortable with my head against Christian's shoulder, feeling his lips kissing my hair. That was until I felt him stiffen.

"Ana stay in the car please," he said as I sat up, looking around to see two women emerge from a car a few down from where Taylor had just parked.

"Christian, we do this together," I told him, knowing just who one of the women was, his sister Mia.

"You have no business here Miss Grey, how did you get in," Taylor asked, quickly approaching them as Christian and I walked behind.

"I have a friend who lives in the building so I can come and go as I please. I came to see my brother though, but I see he's busy," she said with a sneer, looking at me.

"I'm busy for the rest of my life as far as you're concerned Mia so leave" Christian told her.

"No, I won't leave. This has all gotten out of hand. I'll apologise if that is what you want me to do for taking the jets but you had no right to embarrass me like that."

"I think you embarrassed yourself," I said.

"Shut up you, this has nothing to do with you" she spat at me.

"That is where you are completely wrong. Don't you dare speak to her like that. Go home, like your parents, I don't want you here."

"They're your parents too," she said, to Christian, ignoring me completely.

"Not any more. Leave or you will be escorted out, just like Grace was."

"She's mum."

"NO, SHE'S NOT. SHE IS GRACE. After her latest stunt, she just might need her family around her so you had better run along. As she's not my family any more, I will be remaining here" Christian told her.

I could see he was trying to remain calm but years of having to put up with that family had taken its toll.

"You're loving this aren't you," the other woman said to me. "Just a little bit of information, as Christian's latest distraction, you won't last long, he will soon be back with me."

"What is it with the Grey's and their friends. They all have a screw loose" I said to Christian. "I know just who you are, Leila. And I also know just how desperate you are to be with Christian. A word of advice, take a walk because not a chance in hell will you be with him. He doesn't like you, in fact, you disgust him. He's taken, by me. He has no interest in gold digging social climbers so why don't you run along with your little friend here because, above all else, he loves me."

Christian looked to me, an amused look on his face as he took my hand and started to lead me over towards the elevators.

"You would turn your back on your family to be with her" Mia called to Christian as he turned back around for the final time.

"It was that so-called family that you speak about that turned their back on me years ago, Elliot too. If you're asking me to choose."

"Yes, I am."

"Goodbye Mia. Leave and don't come back" he told them before leading me into the open elevator, ignoring the shouts from the women left behind. He had given them his answer, his choice and they would have to deal with it.

Christian was quiet as we went up in the elevator, holding me close to his side.

"Are you ok?" I asked as the doors opened to his apartment and we stepped out into the living room.

"I need you" he whispered, looking to me with longing in his eyes.

"Whatever you need Christian," I told him, taking his hand and led him into the bedroom before stripping him of his clothes.

For hours we made love, the two of us coming together and showing the other just how much we meant to them. Watching him sleep, he was calm, peaceful once again and as I fell asleep in his arms, so was I.

….

"What are you writing," Ros asked me as we flew back to Seattle from Los Angeles, a city I had spent the past 36 hours in.

It had been a week since Mia had turned up at Escala, turned up telling lies which I've heard I should expect from her. She knew no one in the building, only fluttering her eyelashes at the parking attendant to gain access to the garage. She wouldn't have been able to get further than that as the codes had all been changed. She wouldn't have gotten through the front either as they had been informed by Taylor not to let any that is not on a proscribed list, in. Escala sacked the attendant and all others had been warned that they will face the same fate if it happens again.

"My Journal or more like letting my mum know of the adventures I have been on. Can I get you anything."

"I'm fine. You can come and sit around there, you don't have to sit in this little cubby hole," she said, laughing as I sat surrounded by everything that I needed to feed and water my passengers.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You won't, besides Christian will have my hide if he finds out you have spent the majority of the flight in here."

I got up, following her over to where she had been sitting, taking the seat I had sat in many times over the past few months.

I looked down to my journal before placing it into my lap.

"Will you be flying to Los Angeles often."

"Only until I get the company we recently purchased up and running. I can leave it with a manager then. How are you getting on, dating the boss" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer that as I didn't know if she was like quite a lot of people who thought I was sleeping my way up the ladder or it was a genuine question. I couldn't go any higher up in my job unless I got a pilots licence and stole Stephan's job.

"That didn't come out the right way, or it did and you're confused with how to answer."

"The latter I think."

"I meant about the publicity, the ugly people of Seattle and top of that list, the Grey's."

"People like that don't bother me because they don't matter. Christian is all that matters, Stephan, Jill and my girls too. People are going to have opinions and as long as the people I care about, don't change their opinion of me, then the rest can go to hell."

"You're a strong person Ana, everyone can see that."

"I try to be but for a long time, I felt week. That was before I met Stephan, he was the first I opened myself up to and I didn't feel so alone any more. You don't need to be hearing this" I told her, brushing away a tear.

"It's ok," she said, reaching over to squeeze my hand. "I've seen what you've described every day in Christian. That family chipped away constantly at him, making him feel more isolated. To see him look forward to something again, something that is not just planning to visit his brother is a joy to see. For as long as I have known Christian, he's finally living."

"I will make sure he continues to do that," I told her, seeing a beaming smile come to her face.

"I will have a coffee and drink to that. Where's the hot water, I'll make it" she said, rising to her feet.

"Ros, I'll do it," I said, laughing as I trailed after her.

"Despite what my staff at GEH think, I can make coffee. Tea isn't it" she asked.

"Please," I said, knowing there was no point in arguing with her as I retook my seat.

….

"Honey I'm home" I called out, walking into the living room of Christian's penthouse.

I could hear movement from the direction of his office, hear a mumbled _shit_ as he must have knocked something over before his door was flung open. I was treated to his beautiful smile as we moved towards each other before I was wrapped in his arms.

"Welcome home," he said, placing kisses all over my face before his hands came up to my cheeks.

"I should go away more often."

"No, don't" he complained.

Those were the last words spoken for a few moments as his lips came down onto mine.

I don't know how he had moved us but I was soon sat on the dining table, my legs wrapped around him. His lips were everywhere, my own, my neck, even sucking on my ear which caused my moan to echo around the room. The sound of a timer in the kitchen brought us back to the reality then, that we were not alone.

"Sorry, I always get carried away with you."

"You certainly carried me away, well from the other side of the room anyway and to think we will be eating dinner off the table you sat me down onto shortly" I teased.

"If we were alone, I would lay you down on this table and feast off you, alas that will have to wait for another time. Come we will eat dinner at the breakfast bar."

I said hello to Gail as we entered the kitchen before thanking her when she placed our dinner before us. She didn't hover which is what I liked, leaving us alone for the rest of the evening.

"How was your trip with Ros," he asked.

"Good. She's very chatty, the complete opposite of you."

"That's a good thing. She is brilliant at her job, and doesn't put up with any crap, despite never knowing when to shut up."

"She's very fond of you."

"And I, her. She's a good friend."

"See you do have friends" I teased.

"Just don't tell her I said that. I will never hear the end of it."

"She's your friend, your Stephan, although I think Taylor is your Stephan too."

"My Stephan," he asked, amused as he poured us a glass of wine.

"Yes, the person you can speak to about anything. Knows your life story and fights by your side."

"I can speak to them, but I much more enjoy speaking to you."

"Me too," I told him, clinking my glass to his.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, placing his cutlery down onto his empty place.

"Of course, anything."

"Anything" he repeated, smiling at my nod. "Will you move in with me. Live here, or we can find somewhere else. I want to wake up with you every morning, every morning that you're not away."

"Alright, as long as you have room for a very large map and an equally large globe."

"I will make room" he laughed. "Make room for us."

….

"I love your voice," Christian said, coming over to join me at his piano where I had been playing Come Fly With Me.

We had just enjoyed a lovely hot bath together, both in our pyjamas now.

"I hope so, as you can't normally get me to shut up."

"You know what I mean," he told me, taking a seat by my side and placed his fingers on the keys.

He started playing Fly me to the moon, singing each word to me. There seemed to be a theme in our song choices but it fit us, as being up there in the clouds is where we can both be free.

As his song slowly came to an end he turned to me, singing the last line.

" _In other words, I love you."_

"I love you too," I told him, placing a kiss to his lips. "You should sing more often, I love your voice too."

"Maybe around you, yes. Anyone else, never. Come."

"Where are we going," I asked, taking his hand as I rose from the stool.

"To bed. As is the tradition now when you're away, lost time must be made up for and by my reckoning, there are quite a few hours that were lost."

"Christian" I squealed as I was thrown over his shoulder, feeling his hand squeeze my arse too.

I laughed all the way to the bedroom and moaned through most of the night.

I know I will feel him everywhere when I wake but I didn't care. I was back with Christian, I was moving in with him and I was completely in love with this beautiful man.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **We're off to Montana next chapter but not before we take a visit to Montesano first.**

 **I'm hoping to have it up sometime during the week but this bug my children have shared with me, makes me want to do nothing but sleep so I will see how it goes.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV.

"Ana, why have you chosen pink and orange for the kitchen" I called into the bedroom, looking shocked at my girlfriend's choices for what will be our home here at Escala.

We both would like a house of our own, one on the water so I could moor my boat but at the moment while that task is in the hands of real estate agents to find the perfect place, we are having Escala completely renovated.

I want the apartment to represent us and the future we want to have together, leaving the cold sterile apartment in the past. While we are away for a few days in Montesano and then onto Montana for Thanksgiving, we have a designer coming in to oversee it. We have picked out new furniture although Ana did want to bring over a few bits of furniture which despite old as she calls them, belong to her family so mean something to her. All the furniture here apart from my piano and everything in my bedroom is being given to charity. I would burn the couches but I suppose they would be luxury to some so they're more than welcome to them.

Colours apparently have been decided too, although, at the moment, I'm questioning some of the choices we've made. We did polish off a bottle of wine last night, maybe the colours were decided then.

"What did you say," Ana asked, coming from the bedroom, looking gorgeous as always.

"I was asking about kitchen colours, when did we decide on pink and orange," I asked, nodding to the pile of papers.

"We didn't, that's the discard pile."

"Thank god for that. I thought we had made a really bad decision while we were drinking last night."

"No" she laughed. "I don't think we did anyway. You had better check your emails in case you sent out any weird requests."

"If we don't like any of it, they can always paint over it besides Gail will be here. If anyone brings a pink or orange paint can anywhere near this apartment, she will sort them out."

"I'm sure it will be perfect," she told me. "Have you got everything."

"Yes, all packed into the car. Come on, let's get going otherwise we will hit the evening traffic escaping the city."

I took Ana's hand, leading her down in the elevator to where Taylor was waiting for us. He was remaining here with Gail and spending Thanksgiving with his daughter. Despite asking me to take some other security with us, Ana and I will be making these next few journeys alone.

"Tell Sophie I said hello," I told him.

"I will do sir. Are you sure."

"I am, enjoy your holiday. I don't doubt that once we're back the attention will be on us again. Did you find what I asked for."

"I did Sir and she's more than up for the job."

"Ok, we will speak more about it when we're back."

"Who was it that said we would get stuck in traffic if we didn't leave soon. You two are worse than women for chatting" Ana said from her seat in the car, laughing when she heard Taylor laugh.

"Have fun," he told her, received a smile from my girl as I got in the car beside her.

"Ok, take us to Montesano Miss Steele and please obey the speed limits."

She smiled at me, a mischievous one before the engine of my R8 started humming. With a squeal of tyres, we were out of the parking garage and on our way to Montesano.

"I like your car," Ana said as we hit the interstate.

"So do I. I would prefer that we and it get there in one piece."

"You don't like people driving you," Ana said, giggling. "Apart from Taylor that is."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, seeing her nod.

I was watching her driving, although I needn't have worried because she took every corner smoothly, didn't tail anyone too closely.

"Do you remember what you asked me to do when you took us flying in China."

"Yes, to trust you."

"Yes, and I said always. I've driven this route thousands of times before Christian, know every corner that I have to take. I'm mostly on my own when I go back so it's nice to have you come with me."

"I'm glad I get to go with you too," I told her.

"Relax, enjoy the journey and don't worry, I won't break your car," she told me, making me laugh.

"Ana, I may like this car but I would rather have you in one piece than it. It can be replaced, you cant."

"Neither can you so that is why despite wanting to open this baby up, I will stick to the speed limit."

We left the city behind, the mass of buildings soon being replaced by trees. I don't get out of the city enough unless I'm on a plane so it was nice to see what else was out there, explore like Ana likes to do.

"Ros called me this morning," I told her, "While you were finishing up in the bedroom."

Before my little heart attack at colours.

"Ros calls you most days but you don't normally sound as worried as I can detect now."

"I'm not worried, I was just reminded of something that I forgot."

"Which is" she enquired, probably feeling like she was pulling teeth at the moment for information from me.

"The Coping Together ball" I sighed.

"Is this societies highlight of the year, one you get dragged kicking and screaming to every year?" she asked, knowing me so well, although this ball is different.

"Not this one. This is for a charity I set up."

"You," she asked, turning her head to me while we waited for the traffic lights to change.

"Yes. Coping Together helps families that have been torn apart by drugs, alcohol. It funds rehab for those who want it with some amazing results, giving kids a chance to have that parent back that although was there physically, due to their addiction was mentally absent. She hated it."

"Grace" Ana asked, starting our journey again.

"Yes. She took it as an insult when I first started the charity, wanting to know why I would want to lower myself to that level again when Saint Grace had single-handedly rescued me from a life like that. She demanded to know why I would want to help people who are in a situation of their own choosing. If just one child was spared what I went through, then it works and was worth all the aggravation. Maybe if Ella had somewhere to turn to, things could've been different."

"That's the first time, you've ever said her name aloud, in conversation that is."

"She was my mother Ana. With everything that has been going on, I have thought about her more and more. She was neglectful to me, that's the side I remember as a four-year-old boy. What was her side though."

"Did they look for other members of her family, before the Grey's adopted you."

"Yes, she was an only child and had been in the system herself having lost her parents when she was fifteen."

"She was alone then like I was. I was nearing the end of high school but I dread to think where I would be if I had been younger and I didn't have granddad."

"She had no one. She was probably looking for attention, affection when unfortunately she found him. She was only young when she had me, twenty one when she died."

"She had a sad life. I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone else to go through what you did, or what she had to do just to survive. This ball.."

"I have to attend, it's important to me. I want you with me, Ana. I would never want you in that kind of atmosphere but."

"I will be there," she told me. "By your side, holding your hand. Will they be there."

"By now the invitations would have gone out, including to them. I will be removing them and a few others from the guest list though. As this is a very popular event, the press will be there to record every second of arrivals, including their refusal of entry if they dare to turn up."

"I look forward to it then. I will have to get a dress though as nothing in my wardrobe is ball worthy."

"Ana, don't worry please, we will find you the perfect dress."

"Ok, we're nearly there," she told me, smiling as we passed the sign for Montesano which would have two extra residents for the next few days.

…

"What do you think," Ana asked me as we pulled up in front of a two-story clapperboard house.

"It's lovely, I can see why you come back here."

She smiled, getting out of my still in perfect condition car as I joined her to get our bags.

"Ray built it, from the ground up," she said, showing so much pride in her voice.

"He's good."

"He was. We lived in a caravan for a while during the build. That was like an adventure all of its own" she laughed.

"How old were you," I asked.

"When they met."

"Yes."

"I was five when they met. I remember my mother's nervous words as she took me to meet him for the first time. _I hope you like him but if not don't worry, you will always come first._ They were perfect for each other and he was the most amazing dad to me. That's the one thing I do miss when I'm here, sitting with him in his workshop while he worked, the smell of sawdust. He was always working on something."

"It's very peaceful," I told her as we walked up the steps to the porch.

"It is, too peaceful for Stephan after a few days. I'm grateful that he had the time to come with me though."

"He was here for the anniversary," I said.

"He was, like always when I need him, he's there. I'm glad I can show you this place too" she smiled, opening the door and leading us inside.

The more I walked into the house, the more I could see Ana's life on display. I walked forward, looking at the photos that were everywhere of my girl.

"They always went a little overboard where I was concerned, but I don't have the heart to remove them," she said, about all the photos.

"They show that people live here, that you grew up here. This is a family house, one where a happy one lived."

"They still do, in here," Ana said, placing her hand over her heart.

Ana showed me around the ground floor, although there were not many rooms to see. The living room, kitchen and a small office at the rear which was filled with her mother's things. This was where the map once was, the empty space a clear indication of that. It had been surrounded by cut-outs with information and pictures of the places that were labelled on the map at one point. They were still here but the map was at home.

"Besides the map and globe, I can't bear to touch anything else in here. This was where she marked her work, planned her lessons and as you can see, researched where she was going to tell her students about next. If I lived here permanently then maybe I would put something's away but as it is, I don't see the need."

I nodded as Ana shut the door behind us and led us up to the first floor, as I took our bags with us.

"We may have a little problem," Ana said, passing a bathroom and two other doors that were closed as she led us to the room at the end of the hall.

"What's that," I asked.

"My bed, it's not a double, in fact, it's only meant for one. Staying at granddads, there was no need to change it here. There is a guest room that has a double if you would prefer to stay in there," she told me, gesturing to one of the doors we had just passed.

"I'm fine. Sleeping in a single will mean us sleeping closer together and I'm perfectly happy with that," I told her, as she opened her bedroom door and we stepped inside.

This room, unlike the rest of the house, had a few modern touches here and there. I could see what she meant with the single bed but like I told Ana, I didn't mind.

"What happened to your grandfather's house," I asked.

"I sold it. There was no point in having two houses here and I couldn't really afford the upkeep on two. Selling his house, gave me a bit of security and it also left money should any repairs come up here."

"You wouldn't sell this," I asked, wishing I hadn't.

I could see the colour drain from her face, the shake of her head.

"This place means too much to let it go Christian. I don't feel sadness here, that they're gone, I feel like they're all around me" she told me, smiling. "I've spent many happy Christmases and birthdays in this house and I hope to spend many more."

"This Christmas," I asked, seeing a slight nod of her head.

"I was going to ask you if you didn't have any other plans. I don't know what you normally do for Christmas."

"As little as possible usually," I told her. "I turned up at their house for dinner and left as soon as I could because they would always have half the street around in the evening, any excuse for a party. Last year, I did something different, I spent it in Montana. I think it was the middle of February before Grace spoke to me again and that was only to ask for something."

"Will you spend it here, with me. If Elliot and Cally would like to come, they would be most welcome too."

"I will be here with you Ana. With regards to Elliot and Cally, you can ask them in a couple of days."

…

Our bags were left behind in the bedroom as we headed downstairs and back outside.

I had seen this building when we arrived and from the smile on Ana's face, she was excited to show me what was within it. Following her inside, we were in what once was her father's workshop. Tools lined the walls, an old radio sat on the bench. All of it was covered in a layer of dust, untouched like the office we had left behind in the house.

"He was making this for mum," Ana said, running her hand down a table. An intricate design had been in the process of being carved around the outside of the tabletop but it was never finished. "I don't even know what to do with this stuff. Unlike in the house where I know everything is protected, out here everything gets damp and I worry that it will all ruin or rust. Dad spent more time fixing the roof, even getting a new one but water always found its way in."

"Have you thought of selling it?" I asked.

"I did give a few pieces to the neighbour down the street but he's been gone a few years. His son didn't seem the type to get his hands dirty, more the type to get something done for him."

"I've been a bit of both, depending on what it is," I told her, smiling. I've learned a few things from Elliot over the years, some things need the experts though. "What about Elliot," I asked.

"Wouldn't he have everything already?" she asked me.

"He would but my brother loves to collect antique tools and a lot of these seem older than me."

"They probably are. Dad said a lot was his grandfathers and it was him who got him into woodwork. I would rather everything go to someone who would appreciate them, rather than be left somewhere to rust."

"Speak to him when we go. If they do come for Christmas, he can take a look in here himself."

"Ok."

Ana closed the doors behind us, locking them into place before we headed back into the house to make dinner. I was making it, with Ana's help that is. I only hope there is a house, never mind a workshop still here in the morning and I hadn't burnt everything to the ground.

….

Graveyards are not my favourite place to visit, I mean who does like places like this. It was important to come here for Ana so it was just as important that I was here, by her side, holding her hand.

Ever since the call to Stephan when he told me they had been here, I felt that need to support her. I wanted to be by Ana's side through everything, but especially here.

We had brought flowers with us from Seattle, leaving them in the car overnight. A car which had spent the night next to the house that was still standing as my dinner making was a complete success.

Our medium rare steaks were well done but they were still edible so that is a success to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked Ana as she led us down the rows of headstones.

"Yes," she whispered before stopping in front of just the one stone.

I watched Ana, place a kiss to her fingers before putting it onto the stone. She then placed the flowers in front of it.

"They said if they ever went together they wanted to be in the same plot, mum on top as she was the boss. They said it as a joke one night at dinner when we had been speaking about graves as I had been on a field trip, visiting the ancient graveyard just that day. They thought they had their whole lives ahead of them when in reality, it was all gone in the blink of an eye. Life can be so cruel Christian" she said, looking at me, tears escaping her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

"It is, it takes away the good ones."

"It did, it took away them."

I held Ana as she cried, thinking about how I would feel standing over the grave of my birth mother. I never went back to Detroit, I always felt the burn, the pain again when I thought of that place. Maybe one day I will go but only with this woman by my side.

….

Leaving the cemetery we stayed in town for a while, having lunch. Ana knew most everyone here, introducing me to some of the residents, most who knew her grandfather but some had known her parents too.

I could see why she liked to come back here as it offered her the peace and quiet she needed. As we left that next morning to head back into the city and to the airfield, we were leaving for another place that offered that too.

"I feel like I should be stood up there" Ana whispered to me as we handed our coats over to our flight attendant for today who had introduced herself to us as Nikki. With Ana with me and Stephan and Jill visiting family for Thanksgiving, a new crew were needed for our trip. They all worked for my company but were a crew that I personally didn't fly with often.

"You're not working today or for the next few. Relax and forget about work, I am."

"Really" she teased, knowing I had been replying to emails before we left Montesano this morning.

"I am now. No more work, just rest and relaxation" I told her, kissing her hand before entwining her fingers with mine as the jet started to move.

It wasn't a long flight from Seattle but it was somewhere new for Ana. She told me she had flown over Montana many times before but had never stopped there, until now.

The time in the air gave me a chance also to bring something up that I had spoken to Taylor about. More importantly, I needed Ana completely on board.

"When we get back to Seattle, I want you to have a CPO."

"A what," she asked, placing her teacup down on the tray before us.

"A CPO, a Taylor. The press, as you know, has been relentless, especially with all the trouble with the Grey's. I need you to be safe."

"When I'm working?"

"They will stay here, they won't interfere with your job Ana. I just want you to be able to do what you did before we met. I don't want my crazy life to impede on yours."

"Christian, your crazy life is mine. Only us breaking up would that ever change."

"Don't ever think of that" I told her, feeling sick at the thought of Ana not being there.

"I'm not Christian. I'm just stating that all the publicity, all the deranged family, I will put up with it all as long as I'm with you. Now this CPO, have I met them, if not who are they."

"You have met her. Prescott, she was holding Grace to the floor in the reception area at GEH."

"Ah, ok. She was nice, checked that I was ok while dealing with her at the same time. How do CPO's work."

"They follow you but don't interfere unless they are needed. Taylor doesn't hover, I would send him away if he does, Prescott will be the same."

"Ok."

"Ok" I repeated, seeing her smile.

"Yes, I will let her deal with the riff-raff of Seattle."

"She will certainly be earning her paycheck then," I said before, kissing Ana's lips happy that she had agreed to security.

We landed at a small airfield which was closest to where Elliot lived. We still had a few miles to get to his home but it wouldn't take long.

"It seems we have a welcome party," I told Ana looking out of the window to see a car waiting for us. By that car was my brother who was in the process of helping Cally out.

"I can't wait to meet them," Ana said smiling at me as we both looked out of the window until the jet came to a stop.

"I know they can't wait to meet you," I told her, placing a kiss to her lips before I stood up to grab our bags.

When the door opened, Ana and I stood at the top of the steps, returning my brother and Cally's waves. It's at moments like this I realise how much I miss being with them, how much I missed the physical contact and how before Ana, the hug that I was now receiving from them was the only contact with anyone I had.

"It's so good to see you," Elliot said, letting me go as I carefully pulled Cally in for a hug. She had been saying hello to Ana who was now being hugged tightly by Elliot.

"She's lovely and I certainly love this look on you," Cally said, cupping my cheeks which brought a smile to my lips.

"I would ask what look but I can feel it every time I look at her."

"Uh-hmm. Love will do that to you. Elliot you're going to make Ana sick if you squeeze her any tighter."

"I'm just thanking her baby, that's all."

"Squashing her more like it. Come on before we need to find a bathroom on the way home."

"You went before we left" he complained.

"Tell that to your child who likes bladder kicking."

I wrapped my arm around Ana as we watched Elliot help Cally back into the car. Placing a kiss to her forehead, I opened the door in the back so Ana could sit next to Cally while I sat up front with Elliot.

Seeing them both chatting away in the back, I turned to my brother who smiled at me.

"I've missed you," he told me.

"I've missed you too" I admitted.

"I've missed my brother, the easy-going one. More than anything, I've missed my happy one."

"Before Ana, there wasn't much happiness going around in Seattle."

"I know about that. Have they been in touch."

"I don't know. I blocked their numbers and there have been no attempts to get into any of my properties."

"I still say you should've let me hit her," Cally said, making Ana laugh.

"Easy there tiger, you're not in any state to be hitting anyone."

"Before I was pregnant, I mean."

"Who were you going to hit," Ana asked her.

"Mia. Have you had the pleasure of meeting her yet" she asked Ana.

"Yes, the parking garage at Escala with one of her minions."

"Evil little witch."

"There is no love lost between my wife and Miss Grey," Elliot told Ana.

"No love lost between me and her either," Ana said, earning my sister-in-laws smile.

I could just see the two of them if Cally wasn't pregnant, taking Mia down a peg or two. Mia told Cally the first time they met that she wasn't good enough for the Grey name. Elliot didn't want the name either so when they married, he took her name and left Grey behind.

Pulling into the ranch where my brother lives, a sense of peace came over me. Elliot smiled, knowing how I felt being back here and being able to have Ana here too felt so right. The air, space, everything here made me long to stay. Who knows maybe one day when Ana and I are ready, we can find a place like this away from everything, where we can call home.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I also want to thank those who wished me well. My little bug turned into a chest infection so it's taken me a bit to get back to my laptop.**

 **I did plan on having more of Elliot, Cally and Montana in this chapter but the speed with which I've been writing, it would've been another week before posting to include everything I wanted to write. It will be all be in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

I woke to an empty bed but I didn't mind. I could hear Christian's voice, Elliot's too although the sound that was more pronounced was their laughter.

Getting out of bed, I pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around me.

Making my way over to the window, I had to smile at what I saw. Christian, my cowboy was sat atop a horse. It was a beast, I could tell that from here and if it was me, not only would I struggle to get onto it, I would probably fall off the other side. Christian, he had obviously done this before and was currently speaking to it before laughing at something Elliot had said.

I quickly went back to the bed, picking my phone up from the bedside table. I was able to snap a photo of them both on horseback before they turned around and headed out into the fields beyond.

Dressing quickly, I pulled a pair of Christian's socks from the drawer which could have been stockings to me as they went high up my legs. Heading down the stairs, I joined Cally in the kitchen.

"Good morning, you just missed the boys."

"Good Morning. I saw them leaving. Wherever they were going, they seemed to be having fun" I told her, seeing her smile.

"Every time Christian comes, he has to ride Bruno. Bruno's very picky with who he lets ride him, usually just Elliot but he has a soft spot for Christian."

"I can understand that."

"You have a soft spot for him too," she said, smiling as she put the kettle on.

"More than a soft spot."

"I'm glad. He needs someone, especially there. Elliot looks forward to speaking to his brother so much but I think he dreads sometimes finding out what they had done to him now."

"He has taken steps to make sure they can't contact either of us now. I haven't met Carrick yet but I don't think I have ever met such an evil group of people. They have done nothing but worn him down, for their own gains."

"I know. Christian is master of the universe when it comes to business but at the heart of it all, at the centre is a quiet man who despite not having the best start, just wanted a loving family around him. When Elliot first moved here, he was so sick with worry, he nearly went back to get him. He had to let Christian find his feet though, make his own choices and he did. He showed everyone the type of man he was, the amazing businessman but also the generous man. Unfortunately for Christian it also brought out the greed in those who were supposed to support him. Grace especially was already money hungry before Christian had even started school. They were to go into business, be successful and when their plans didn't work with Elliot, they turned on Christian."

"How did you meet Elliot," I asked, taking the tea from her.

"He actually did some work for my dad. My dad was in Seattle on business and had actually visited an office where Elliot had completely fitted it out. When Elliot came to deliver the furniture he had made, he never left" she said, a smile on her face. "I was working in the diner here, I still work in the diner when I'm not too tired. He came in for lunch one day and we were still chatting at closing. I had to ask him to leave so I could close up. As an apology, I asked him to come and have dinner at my place as he hadn't eaten anything while we were talking."

"That sounds like our trip to Taiwan together, although it was sleep we missed out on, not food. Sleep was worth missing just to get to know Christian better."

"It takes someone special for Christian to open up to them. From what I hear from Elliot, he opened up to you pretty quickly."

"Taiwan and then China and New York was an amazing trip, for many reasons. The main one was how close we became," I told her, smiling.

We spoke for a while, getting to know each other better before both turning when we heard laughter as Elliot and Christian reappear back in the yard.

"Coffee" Cally called out of the door before closing it to the wind when they had both called out yes. "Another tea Ana."

"Please. You stay sitting, I can do it," I told her, going for the kettle.

"Ok, you put the kettle on while I visit the bathroom, again," she said, getting up from her chair, before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom as the boys came in through the back door.

"How was the ride," I asked, seeing a smile appear on Christian's face before he leaned down to me, placing a cold kiss onto my lips.

"Amazing, cold but amazing. We will have to get you out there" he told me.

"Um, I've never been on a horse in my life."

"You've never ridden a horse," Elliot asked, shock filling his voice.

"No, never. The only animal I was ever around when I was a child was my neighbour's dog. I only went near that to chase it away because it liked to dig up all my dad's vegetables in the garden and toss them around. Dad was not best pleased."

"I don't think I would be either," Elliot said, taking the coffee from me. "With regards to a horse, we will have you on one before you leave."

I smiled not minding learning a new thing, although whatever horse they put me on, I hope it's a bit closer to the ground than the one Christian was riding.

"How was it up on the hills," Cally asked her husband upon joining us again.

"Damn cold but the animals are fine up there. They have their shelter, something we could have done with using."

As Elliot went into more detail about his animals, Christian turned to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking a seat by my side.

"I am, I like it here," I told him.

"Me too," he said, kissing my forehead.

After we had eaten breakfast, Elliot Christian and I headed to the back of the house and into his workshop. Being in here made me smile. Not just seeing his work which he was very proud to show us, the desk he had made for our former first lady. It was the smells, the feeling of being back home.

"It's like dads," I told Christian.

"It is," he said, smiling.

You could tell how proud the brothers were of the others achievements. You could see it too as Elliot told us all about meeting the Obama's and how the design of the desk came about.

"Christian said your dad was a carpenter," Elliot said to me.

"He was, an amazing one. Being in your workshop reminds me of home. Did you ask Elliot about Dad's tools?" I asked Christian.

"I haven't had a chance to yet."

"What tools," Elliot asked.

"My dad's workshop is still set up, fully stocked and unfortunately in danger of rusting away. Christian said you like old tools, I can see a few here. Most there were my great grandfathers so they're very old but if you would like them or can put them to any use, you're more then welcome to them before they rust away."

"Ana, I'd love them. No tool should be left to rust. God, I sound like a right nerd gushing over simple tools" he said, laughing.

"Enthusiastic yes, but never a nerd," Christian told his brother. "You will have to have a look at Christmas."

"Are you coming?" I asked him, excitement filling my voice.

"We don't have any other plans that I know of, although I will speak to Cally first. It will save us coming to Seattle just to kidnap my brother and you for a few days."

"You won't have to kidnap us. If we weren't going to be in Montesano, believe me, we would be here" Christian told him as Elliot locked up his workshop.

"I'm glad," he told his brother.

Making our way back into the house, the first thing Elliot did was speak to Cally about Christmas. Just like her husband she was more than happy to come to mine, although she had no idea where Montesano was. It was easy enough to show her my small town on the map, and soon after, talk turned to the Coping Together Ball.

"I'm sorry we've missed it the past few years," Elliot told his brother. "Being in that atmosphere was not a nice one to be in, especially with all the hatred aimed at my wife."

"Don't apologise Elliot" Christian told him. "With their hatred aimed at Ana, I needed to do something about that too."

"And you did Christian," I told him. "You left those that are not healthy to be around in the past."

"You will always come first, Ana. Leaving them was something I should've done sooner. Meeting you and seeing how vile they were to and about you, just gave me the kick up the arse I needed to finally rid myself of them."

"If only you two had met sooner," Elliot said, watching us with a smile on his face.

"My life would've been perfect a lot sooner," Christian told him pulling me closer to him before he placed a kiss onto my forehead. "What is the earliest you can get to Seattle."

"In plenty of time for your ball, I would say," Cally said, smiling when Elliot nodded to her.

"Yes, Geoff has agreed to look after the animals here for me over new year. I can't see any problems with him looking after them a few weeks extra. I will move them over to his ranch if needed, he has plenty of room."

With that agreed, I could see the relief on Christian's face. Not only will he have me at the ball, in an atmosphere he normally stays away from. He will also have his best friend there too, his brother.

…

Thanksgiving morning, it was my turn to leave Christian in bed as I made my way down the stairs to help Cally with the food. Elliot had beaten me to it, putting the giant turkey in the oven while Cally was in the process of making a pie.

"How many are we feeding with big bird there," I asked, gesturing to the size of the turkey.

"Elliot always has to get the biggest turkey around. We will still be eating it near Christmas" Cally laughed, teasing her husband.

"I have a good appetite and I know Christian does too. Don't worry, none will go to waste."

"What can I do," I asked, wanting to be helpful. This being with more than one person at Thanksgiving was new to me and I wanted to enjoy it all, even if that was cutting up the vegetables which was the task I had been set.

"Morning" Christian said, coming down about thirty minutes later. "I can't believe I slept in on Thanksgiving."

"You're allowed to have a lie-in every now and then," Elliot told him.

"I know and I do, now more than ever," he said, kissing my lips before biting down on a piece of carrot that I had just cut.

As the morning wore on, the smells that were filling the kitchen started making their way through the house. Cally sent Elliot to the den so we had a chance that at least some of the food would be left by the time we sat down. Seeing Christian starting to pick at it as well, even after the hearty breakfast they ate, he was sent on his way as well.

"I think my husband has hollow legs" Cally complained, shooing him out of the kitchen again once he had been in to rescue big bird from the oven.

I had to admit, it smelt delicious and if I wasn't such a good girl, I would've had a nibble as well.

"Working outside all the time, he must work up an appetite."

"He does, especially in the spring when the new animals are born. He can be out there morning until nightfall, making sure they're all ok. We have cows, bulls, horses here, even a few sheep from time to time depending on what he brings home from the cattle auctions. He treats them as family though, names them all as well. When they do go to slaughter, he refuses to go with them. It's like a reverse of sending your dog off to the farm when it's being put to sleep. His animals go off to the beach" she said, trying to hold her laughter in.

I don't think I could raise an animal and then send it away. It's part of their business though and has to be done, no matter how soft Elliot can be.

"I'd be with Elliot on that one" I confessed.

"I hate that part too but that's what keeps this place running. My husband has two jobs his carpentry and the ranch. When we bought it, we only had a few horses here. Elliot said the fields were too bare so something needed to be out there. Over time, it has grown and has brought in a steady income for when his carpentry work is slow. Slow doesn't happen often especially with this latest commission but it's another part of our life and I agree with him. Those fields need to be full of life."

"It's beautiful here, peaceful, well almost," I said, hearing the swearing and laughing coming from the den.

"Boys will be boys, and I love those boys," she told me, smiling.

…

Before we sat down for dinner a car pulled down the drive. Cally's parents were joining us for dinner and they were just as welcoming as their daughter. This place, these people, every minute I'm here, I understand more and more why Christian never wants to leave.

"Mum do you want to say a prayer," Cally asked her mother.

"Of course," she said, smiling at her daughter.

We held hands, my own in Christian and Elliot's as Cally's mother Mary blessed the meal and gave thanks for those around the table.

I sat quietly as everyone took turns to speak of what they were thankful for this year. Elliot more than anything was thankful for his wife and son, his brother and me too. Hearing that they were expecting a boy was a surprise for everyone, a nice one at that.

"Ana, it's your turn," Elliot said, smiling at me.

"This year, I have so much to be thankful for. I'm thankful for Christian. You've shown me the real beauty of the world, not just from a hotel room or airport terminal. You showed me that I don't have to do everything on my own and It's ok to focus on my hopes and dreams for once, not just my mothers. Above all else, you made me realise where in this world I really want to be, by your side."

He smiled, his hand coming to my cheek before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. With his hand firmly encased in mine, I continued, telling them how thankful I was for Stephan as I dread to think where I would be now without my friend.

As Christian took his turn to say what he was thankful for, I hung off every word.

"My family, my true family who are all in this room are what I will forever be thankful for. You give me the support, the strength to face even the worst of days and more prominently as of late, the worst of people. They do not matter, we do and we're stronger together. Elliot, you always said if you would have asked me to come with you, would I. In a heartbeat. I know in my heart that Ana and I would've met at some point or some place in time, it was inevitable, fate. Just as we were meant to become brothers."

I could see that Christian's words had gotten to him, feel it too when I was nearly engulfed in the hug that Elliot gave to his brother.

"I'm thankful for tears," Cally said, making us all laugh. "Without them, I doubt I would be able to express what I feel, I know Ana does too, at seeing the two of you together."

Christian turned away from Cally towards me, kissing the tears away that had fallen. With Wyatt thankful for his beautiful family, the feast could finally begin.

….

I was stuffed, there was no other word for it. Christian who must have eaten twice as much as I had was still going at the food and drink with Elliot when I went to bed. Cally had gone up an hour before telling the boys no night-time cooking and to make sure they clean up after themselves. Night-time cooking, I don't think I will eat anything for another week.

With my face and hands washed, my teeth and hair brushed, I climbed into bed. Reaching for my bag, I pulled it closer and took out the journal within. This is another thing I'm thankful for.

In the past few weeks, I have written in it less and less. I always wrote out of loneliness before, filling the pages with everything I did that day even if it was just grocery shopping. Now I write about the real things I've done, letting my mum know that I really am ok.

 _Happy Thanksgiving Mum, tell Ray I said that too._ I wrote at the top of today's page.

 _I'm in Montana, oh mum you would love it here. The peace, the open spaces, despite being cold, it's beautiful._

 _Elliot and Cally are just as I expected them to be, welcoming, loving and warm. You can see how much they love my Christian and want what's best for him._

 _We're going to be at home for Christmas so I will make sure I get some holly from the woods and string it up like you always used to do. I haven't been in there for a while so if I don't write you again until after the new year, I've gotten lost as usual. Don't worry I will find my way home eventually, like always._

Hearing the door open before me, I giggled as Christian stumbled inside. He will feel the effects in the morning, until then, I need to get him out of his clothes as he has just passed out on the bed.

"I hope this is a food coma, not an alcohol one you're slipping into," I asked, pulling his trousers down.

Hearing a grunt was all the acknowledgement I got before a snore pierced the quiet of the room. It's going to be a fun, long night if he's going to be snoring like that.

…

I don't know how long it took me to get to sleep as hearing a snort every now and then kept me awake. Sleep finally did take me and when I did wake, I was alone once again in the bed.

I reached over to his side, feeling it cold so I know he had been awake a while. Reaching for my gown, I got up out of bed.

Like our first morning here, I could hear Christian and Elliot outside. I suppose, hangover or not, work still needed to be done.

Getting dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen. Seeing it empty, I grabbed my coat and let myself out.

Most of the voices I could hear were coming from the barn but seeing the large black horse come closer to the fence, I walked over there instead.

Carefully, I moved my hand closer to his face, stroking down his nose. I didn't hear the others who had emerged from the barn.

"Well that's a first" Elliot said, coming over to give Bruno an apple.

"What do you mean," I asked, feeling Christian's arms wrap around me.

"He doesn't take to new people straight away, I'm surprised he didn't back off."

"He came to the fence first," I told Elliot taking the offered apple before I copied what he had done, as Bruno took the apple from my hand.

I had to laugh at the feel of his lips on my hand, it tickled.

"Have you been rolling in the hay?" I asked, Christian, pulling a piece from his hair.

"No, just mucking out. If there was any rolling about going on, you would've been in there with me."

"I do not need to hear my brother's dirty talk," Elliot complained, leaving us alone while the giant beast before us looked on.

"I haven't even started yet" he called after Elliot.

"La, la, la I don't want to hear it" Elliot shouted, before disappearing into the house.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked me, laughing at his brother.

"On Bruno," I asked.

"No, we can start with one a little smaller. Posy should take us both" he said, leading us through the barn, to the stables beyond.

I watched as Christian expertly got the horse ready to take out, not knowing much about what he was doing. Once outside, he picked me up, placing me onto the horse before climbing on behind.

I don't know where we were going, it didn't matter either as it was just the three of us, enjoying a different journey for a change. Plane, helicopter, glider or horse, the transport didn't matter as long as we were together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV.

"Christian, I'm leaving" I heard Ana say as I opened my eyes.

Seeing her ready for work, had me groaning at the beautiful sight before me. Ana should only fly with me when she looked like that but I would say nothing as I know how much she loves her job.

"Come back to bed."

"If I come back to bed, I will be late for the flight and that will mean I will be late home for dinner," Ana told me.

I sat up, causing the sheet to fall around my waist. I would've liked to have Ana naked beside me but I prefer to have her home safe and sound.

"Go then, but hurry back," I told her, pulling her closer to me before she leaned down and kissed my lips. Reluctantly releasing her, Ana made her way towards the door and out of my sight.

Ana was only flying to Portland with one of my staff, Marco. He had a job to do there and thankfully it wouldn't take too long so she would be back before the end of the day.

Getting out of bed, I showered before making my way towards the kitchen for breakfast. Walking through the living room, I could do nothing but smile. Gone is the cold sterile apartment and in its place was colour, comfy couches and photos, so many photos of our journey so far.

We had been back from Montana just over a week and had enjoyed our time there immensely, the photos over the fireplace showing just how much fun we had. Taking pride of place was a photo Elliot had taken of Ana and me on Bruno. Who knew that beast had a soft spot for my girl, I didn't. Like with Cally he was gentle and calm around her and put up no protest when Ana sat atop him before I took us for a ride.

On either side of that one, were two which were a little smaller. One was the four of us together and the other was of my brother and me.

"What would you like for breakfast," Gail asked me.

"An omelet, toast and coffee please," I answered, opening the paper.

I started looking through the newspaper, turning over page after page when nothing interested me. Bypassing the entertainment section, I turned to the sport, preferring to read about what games had been going on rather than who was now dating who. Ana and I were probably in that section having been photographed leaving Canlis the night before, it was who else was in that section that I had no interest in.

"Mr Grey, Mr Carrick Grey is in reception asking to come up."

"Get rid of him please Taylor. I have a busy day ahead and I have no interest in speaking to any one of them."

"Right sir," he replied, a smile on his face.

I have a feeling that Taylor is enjoying dealing with the Grey's now, having no doubt been on the receiving end of their vicious tongue throughout the four years he has been with me. If he had said anything I would have spoken to them but I doubt anyone of them would've listened. They're listening now though, probably to all the people who are turning their back on them and turning them away. They're also listening and realising that any card that was issued through me is being declined. They're not my family so I don't see why I should fund this ridiculous life they lead. If it was Elliot, Cally or especially Ana who needed something, I would've done anything they asked. Alas, they never ask for anything but that doesn't mean I can't treat them from time to time.

While Taylor dealt with Carrick, I finished my breakfast before heading into the library. This was Ana's room, her map now filling one wall and her globe, taking pride of place in the centre of the table. Spinning the globe, my finger landed on Antarctica which made me laugh. Maybe one day but hopefully not soon. Spinning it once more we were back to Australia again.

Leaving the globe behind, I moved closer to the map, studying where was still to mark off. There were lots of places Ana still wanted to go but of the ones that she had visited, had she really explored those places. I know how much she loved seeing Taipei and Beijing so I started making my own list based off Ana's map, knowing I had my own research of those places ahead.

"Sir, Mr Grey has been removed from the premises," Taylor said, joining me in the library.

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Are these new business ventures?" he asked, nodding to the countries I had written down. If we were going somewhere he would want to know for security.

"No, just the next part of our journey. I see a little travelling ahead, although not until the new year."

"I will make sure my bags are packed then," he told me.

"Don't worry, you will know when and where we are going in advance."

…

Leaving Escala behind, I was sure that I could see Carrick's car as we turned onto the street. Sure enough, as we started into the morning traffic, he was not far behind. He obviously couldn't see me at my home so was going to follow me to work with the chance of seeing me there.

Taylor knew, like he does with everything that goes on. He was already on the phone to alert Welch and the rest of security at GEH what was going on.

"What did he want," I asked Taylor once he had ended the call.

"To speak to you about the Coping Together ball. He was not happy and said that the family will be embarrassed if it gets out that they have been left off the guest list."

"Good," I told him. "Where's Prescott."

"With Ana. They might not have gone far but the chance of the press turning up there once word gets out she's in town is just as it is here."

"Ok, make sure Prescott stays close," I told him, looking at my watch.

It's only an hour to Portland and they should be landing in about twenty minutes. I'm glad that Ana will be covered while she's there and despite hating guns myself, I'm glad that Prescott is armed.

We pulled into the underground garage at Grey House, another thing that I wish I could change. Everyone knows it as that though, everyone in the business world knows me as Grey so changing that at the moment, I'm unsure what the long-term effects would be. Companies change their names all the time though so maybe that is something to look at in the future.

There were no cars that followed us down here, any unauthorised vehicle would've been stopped at the barrier. Making my way up to my office, I ignored those who didn't matter and went about my day.

….

It was after lunch when I finally spoke to Ana as she was heading to a cafe with Stephan and Jill for some lunch. There was nothing to do at the jet but wait for Marco's call to let them know he was on his way back so they all took a break.

"We need to get some decorations up at home," Ana told me. "Everywhere you look, it's like Santa's grotto down here."

"We will have to do it after this weekend, I was hoping to take you somewhere then."

"Where are we going," she asked me.

"I was thinking about a trip to New York. You said you needed a dress for the ball so I thought we could take a look there and also do a little Christmas shopping while we're there."

"I'd love to," she told me and I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Would you mind sharing me for a few hours whilst we're there?" she asked.

"That depends on who I'm sharing you with."

"The girls silly. I spoke to Gia yesterday, they're in New York this weekend, the last time before Christmas and they were asking if there was any chance we could meet up and have dinner."

"That's fine baby, there will be plenty of time. We can always stretch our weekend into Monday if we can't find anything before your dinner."

"Our dinner Christian, I want you there with me too. Kate's husband Jarrod will be there and Gia's bringing someone too which is a surprise as I didn't think she would ever settle for one guy. She usually prefers being young free and single, something we differ tremendously on."

"I'm glad about that," I told her, looking towards the door when Ros entered. "I will let you enjoy your lunch and I will see you this evening."

"Ok, don't work too hard."

"Don't worry, I won't. I will let Ros do all the work."

"Love you" she laughed as I did too when Ros gave me the middle finger.

"Love you too Ana, I will see you this evening."

I ended the call as Ros took a seat before me.

"It's good to see you smiling, although I hear you had a visitor this morning."

"Great way to ruin my mood, Ros."

"Sorry, I only mentioned it as the police have just asked one Carrick Grey to remove his car from the front of the building otherwise it would be towed."

I shook my head, wishing all of the Grey's would just go away.

"Do you know when I left home this morning and saw he was following us, for a fleeting moment, I thought am I being unreasonable with not speaking to him."

"Are you going to let him in."

"No. I've done a lot of thinking about that family, I won't go back to that life. I've also been thinking about the little things, the little digs that have come my way over the years from him. He was never supportive when I started this company, only taking an interest when the money started coming in. He was never proud of what I achieved through hard work, he was only interested in what I could give him. I have finally surrounded myself with real people, in the real world and I love that. Their life, I have no interest in it."

"They called Mindy to complain when they received the letter, letting them know that their invitations had been cancelled. She, like me, thinks they will still try and use those invitations because they will not want to lose face about being shut out of their own son's charity ball."

"I am their son no longer Ros. We share the same last name but that is where our association ends."

"I'm glad, I like this Christian better than the one before."

"The one before I woke up to their crap or the one before Ana."

"I think in a way, they're one and the same as seeing a future with Ana gave you that final push to get rid of them."

"I can't deny that. Now did you come in here to gossip or was there some work you wanted to speak to me about."

"Work actually. I don't spend all day around the water cooler finding out the company gossip. I wanted to show you the reports I have received from NYP."

"Good," I asked.

"Very good. Finding out that Roach is gone, brought quite a few of our authors back. One has just topped the New York Times bestsellers list."

"That's great," I said, looking at the information before me. Putting Hannah in charge was the best thing I did with regards to that company. She has certainly earned her Christmas bonus that will be heading to her shortly, along with the rest of the staff.

"I will be in New York this weekend, I'm actually thinking of flying out Friday afternoon, return Sunday, maybe Monday."

"Will the delectable Miss Steele be going with you" she teased.

"Of course, and keep your eyes off my girl."

"I'm allowed to look but never touch" she laughed, getting up from her chair. "Did you want to see the final guest list for the ball."

"Please, the seating plan too. I don't want to be stuck sat near someone who's going to bore me silly all night, trying to speak about business."

"Christian, wherever you sit, those type of people will still sniff you out."

"Don't I know it" I complained.

Ros left my office, getting Mindy to email me over a copy of the guest list and seating plan. I took my time, looking through them before stopping at the name Lincoln. They were gone because I know without a shadow of a doubt that Elena Lincoln would bring Grace as her plus one to the ball. That would be her way in and I was shutting it down before it could start. Emailing Mindy back to contact the Lincoln's with the same letter that was sent to the Grey's, I also removed a few others who would be close to them too.

I know this is a charity ball, and that charities need every penny they can get. They don't need their money though and whatever is raised, I will double it, triple it if I have to so they don't miss out.

…

Riding the elevator up to my apartment, I removed my jacket and tie. It had been a long day but I was so happy that I had someone to come home to. Ana was back, she had messaged me before she left Portland and also when she arrived home.

Walking into the living room, I was met with warmth. It wasn't just the décor now or the blazing fire, it was the smile I received from my girl.

"What are you doing," I asked, approaching her as I entered the kitchen.

"Flying a kite," she joked, giggling when I wrapped my arms around her. "I gave Gail the night off, as I thought I would make us dinner."

"It smells delicious, and so do you" I groaned, placing a kiss to her lips before burying my face into her hair once I had kissed her neck.

"Christian" Ana groaned, gripping my shirt, making sure I didn't get away.

I wasn't going anywhere, not without her that is.

"Can dinner keep?" I asked.

"Yes, it might be a little dry though" she mumbled, in between sucking on my neck.

I turned the stove off, pushing the pan back before I picked Ana up and carried her to our bedroom.

This was what I needed after today, to surround myself with Ana.

Our clothes were quickly shed, her back soon on the bed before I lay atop of her.

"I love you Ana, so very much," I told her, placing kisses on her lips.

"I love you too Christian" she groaned, wrapping her legs around my waist, pulling me closer as I pushed inside.

We made love, not giving a damn about anyone outside of this room. This one person had become my whole world and like I had told Ros just today, that old life, I will never go back to that.

….

"How tall is that tree," Ana asked, looking up at the tree that took pride of place at the Rockefeller centre.

"A lot bigger than we could fit in our apartment."

"I love it when you say that," she told me, smiling, her arm looped through mine.

"What."

"Home. I love our home. Our little bit of peace and quiet in the skies."

"We could have another home if we decided on one of the houses that were found."

"I like the old house on Mercer Island. It will need a lot of work doing to it, but it will be a beautiful home when it's finished."

"I thought you would like that one. The other was."

"Cold, too modern. There was nothing in that one house that said us. I know we can add touches, we did it at Escala. The old house just had something more."

"Like what," I asked, turning to face her, ignoring the Christmas tree for now.

"It had warmth. At one point it had been full of life and can be like that again. In a way, it said welcome home."

"I will send the realtor's an email when we get back to the apartment letting them know what we've chosen."

"We're really buying a house together," Ana said.

"We really are," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing my lips down onto hers.

I know we were in a public place with people, families about but they all faded away with this woman in my arms. We were buying a house together, one I hope will be filled with a family one day. Although I know we haven't been together long, I also see Ana there as my wife. I will ask her in time and I know the perfect place to do it.

"Come before I jump you and we're arrested for gross indecency," Ana told me, moving us away from the Christmas tree.

"It would be worth it" I replied, laughing at the shocked look on Ana's face. "Don't worry, I will behave. Is there anything else we need to get you for the ball, lingerie maybe?" I asked, raising my eyebrow to her.

"I will get that. It can be a surprise when you slowly take off my silver dress."

"Ana" I groaned.

"I have done nothing" she laughed. "What time is it."

"Just coming up to five."

"Shall we head back to the apartment and take a long hot bath before we need to get ready. Our reservation at Darcy's is not until eight."

Nodding, I kissed her lips once more before I told Taylor to get the car.

…

My apartment here was just how I wanted it now, calm and what does Ana call it, warm. There is no ones influence here except my own and a little bit of Ana too as she brought some photos of us together to keep here.

No one apart from us will stay here, unless Elliot ever wants to come. He avoids the big cities like a plague though and I can understand why as since being back in Seattle I long for the Montana peace again.

The house we will be buying on Mercer Island will give us some of that peace. It's the largest and oldest property on the island and as Ana said, will need a complete renovation but we will make it our own.

...

Stepping into Darcy's I had to laugh as Ana was quickly pulled into a hug by her friends, a squeal leaving her mouth at how fast they were upon her.

I would've been worried, had I not met them previously and Prescott was quickly told by Taylor, just who they were.

"You look well, completely in love," Kate stated, appraising my girl.

"That would perfectly describe how I feel. I am completely in love" she told her but was looking at me.

We moved over to a table where two men were sat, both who stood as we approached.

"Christian, this is my husband Jarrod. Baby this is Ana's boyfriend Christian."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"And, this is my boyfriend Mike" Gia introduced as I shook his hand too.

It was nice to see Ana interact with her friends although being out with anyone apart from Ana for dinner was a novelty to me. Lunch in Cally's diner with Elliot was about as much as I ate out unless it was business before I met Ana.

"Do you have much time off over Christmas?" Ana asked the girls.

"I wish," Kate grumbled.

"Me too, although when Kate flies to London on the 26th, I will be going with her so at least I will get to spend time with my wife while we're there," Jarrod told us.

"How did Air Canada take you turning them down," Gia asked.

"They sounded ok but I don't think they were happy with me doing the training then leaving."

"You had a better offer," I told Ana, making her smile.

"That I did," she told me, stealing a kiss before she went back to chatting with her friends.

I spoke to Jarrod and Mike, or Jarrod as I don't think Mike would be sticking around long if he kept staring at the waitress like he was. Gia didn't seem to mind though, giving the maître d' just as much attention.

"They're in competition with each other" Ana whispered in my ear, gaining my full attention. "All day they have been seeing how many members of the opposite sex they can make smile, gaining extra points for phone numbers. Apparently, Gia is winning."

"I wouldn't be impressed if you were giving the maître d' that much attention."

"I agree, the waitress would be wearing my drink if she got that close to you. You're mine, Mr Grey."

"I'm very pleased to hear that," I told her.

I observed Gia and Mike seeing them laughing between themselves when they gained one up on the other. I don't know what the prize was for this game but seeing him practically devouring her at the table with their kiss, I don't want to know either.

All in all, I had a good time. Ana and the girls exchanged gifts, knowing they wouldn't see each other again until the new year. We had a busy few weeks ahead of us until we head to Montesano and just like last year when I escaped to Montana, Christmas didn't fill me with dread.

"It's snowing," Ana said, wrapping her coat tighter around her as we left the restaurant.

"It is, maybe we will get snowed in and we can stay here longer," I told her, wrapping her tightly under my arm as we headed for the car.

"Cosy apartment, a nice warm fire. We can but wish" she said, getting into the car.

Looking towards the sky as the snow storm started to get thicker, I would wish for that too. That and a happy Christmas and an amazing New Year to come.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I apologise that it has taken me a lot longer to get this chapter up. The past few weeks have been very busy for me and the next few don't look to be any different. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Next chapter, Elliot and Cally arrive in Seattle for the ball and those darned Grey's just won't go away.**

 **Until next time which I'm hoping won't be as long, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

I entered the foyer of Grey house, looking up at the giant tree that was in the process of being decorated. The lights were up, glowing brightly in the fading light outside and soon only the star was to be put on top.

Pulling my ringing phone from my purse, I answered my boyfriends call.

"Are you running late?" he asked and I could hear worry in his voice.

"No, sorry I didn't realise the time. I have been watching them put the Christmas tree up in your foyer."

"Really," he laughed.

"Yes, I think this one could rival Rockefeller's," I told him.

"Stay there, I'm coming down."

"I won't move," I told him before ending the call.

"All ready for the ball" I heard said, as I turned to see Ros approach, a large star in her hand.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. For Christian and Elliot's sake, I hope it goes off without a hitch."

"There will be enough security around here to deal with anyone who tries to cause any trouble. Christian won't tolerate any of them, especially where you're concerned."

"I know but it would be nice for him to enjoy the night without worrying."

"I can agree to that," she told me, before offering me the star.

"What am I supposed to do with this," I asked, taking it from her.

"Put it where it belongs," she said, pointing to the hydraulic platform that was waiting to take someone up to the top of the tree.

"You're serious" I laughed.

"Yes, after putting a permanent smile on my boss's face, you're a star as far as I'm concerned."

"Ok, this will be the second star I have put in place just this week," I told her, thinking of Christian lifting me up so that I could put the star on our tree at home.

That ended up with us both falling onto the couch in fits of laughter. That was a fun night and seeing Christian's face watching me rising high above him now, his amused look had me laughing now too.

"There, all finished," I said, putting the star into place before we started to slowly go back towards the ground.

"You said you wouldn't move," he told me.

"I didn't move from my spot, sideways anyway, I only went up" I laughed, jumping into his arms instead of climbing down from the platform. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," he said, before kissing my lips.

"Move along everyone, can't the boss have a minute's privacy," Ros told the gathering crowd as Christian put me down.

They had all come to see the tree but no doubt enjoyed seeing their boss in a different light too. All smiley, happy and in love.

"Do you need to go back upstairs?" I asked.

"No, Taylor has my briefcase, we can get going."

Kissing me once more, we headed to the elevators and down to the parking garage.

I do admit that when Prescott and I arrived in the foyer of Grey House, I did take a look outside to see if anyone was lurking. I know Carrick had tried to contact Christian before we went to New York and he had turned up at Escala just last week. Both times he was refused entry but I wouldn't put it past any one of them to try again. The closer we get to the ball, the desperate they become. They will do anything at this point to be admitted so that they can save face. Whatever they're planning though, will not work.

Leaving the parking garage, we headed in the opposite direction of home. Elliot and Cally were due to land in the next thirty minutes and we were heading to Boeing field to pick them up.

"The Monday following the ball, are you in work," I asked Christian, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

"I have a few things to do before the office closes for Christmas. A few things I need to be sorted before we head to Aspen, why."

"I wasn't sure what day the office was closing for Christmas or if we were heading to Montesano that day. I want to meet up with Stephan for lunch. He's leaving for his parents the following day so I wanted to see him, give him his gift off us."

"Off you."

"Us, your name is on there too," I told him.

"Joint gifts. Another step in our relationship we have passed," he said, a smile on his face.

"A small step, but yes. I like the gifts we give, being from both of us."

"Me too Ana…. You enjoy lunch with your friend and tell him Merry Christmas from me."

"I will," I told him, before settling into his side.

….

Pulling up beside the hangar, the jet was yet to arrive.

Joe came over, letting us know that it was on final approach and would be landing shortly.

"I should've gone. That would've surprised them if I was part of the crew that brought them here."

"Elliot, Cally especially would never have let you wait on them," Christian told me and I knew he was right.

As the jet came into view, landing before us, I think my excitement matched Christian's. I know his was at seeing his brother and sister in law again and while I was excited to see them too, my own excitement was at Christian having his brother close once more.

"Are you ok?" I asked Christian who had wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm perfect Ana. I know it's still a few days off but I can't wait until Christmas. Our first together and I think only my second ever real one."

"I look forward to it. Having our first Christmas back in Montesano makes it feel extra special for me too" I confessed, feeling his hold on me tighten.

I have never been far from mum at Christmas, whether now or when she was alive. We didn't have much money back then so the gifts that were given, were extra special to us.

As the jet approached us, coming alongside the car, I looked to Christian when I heard him laugh. He was looking at Elliot, his face visible at the window and from his actions, he seemed just as excited as the man by my side. We were in for a fun time, and I couldn't wait.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," Elliot shouted from the top of the steps, a Santa hat on top of his head.

"Be quiet, you will wake the baby" Cally told him, laughing at her husband as they slowly made their way down towards us.

Cally had grown, her bump more pronounced now than in the few weeks since we had last seen each other.

"Merry Christmas," I said before I was swung around by Elliot, receiving a kiss to my cheek.

I moved closer to Cally to say hello, trying not to shed a tear at the sight of the brothers hugging each other tightly.

"How have you been," I asked.

"Getting bigger by the day and getting kicked by the hour. I'm not sure my baby likes flying, I think they prefer keeping their feet on the ground."

"No more flying until the 28th I told her."

"I know, I'm looking forward to some quiet time. No working at the diner, Elliot not having to get up at the crack of dawn to feed the animals. We're here on vacation, not just for Christmas and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Me too," Elliot said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

We were a convoy of two as we headed home. Cally sat in the back with me while Christian drove with Elliot by his side. Behind with their luggage, Taylor and Prescott followed.

"How did the delivery go," I asked Elliot.

"Like a dream. It's not every day you meet the former president and be welcomed into their home. I kept telling Cally to pinch me so I knew it was real. That commission alone has already had the phone ringing with a lot more work."

"Too much work for one as well as running the ranch," Cally said.

"What are you going to do" Christian asked.

"You've met Matty haven't you."

"Geoff's son," Christian said.

"Yes, He did want to go to college but working a ranch doesn't give you lots of spare funds to do much else. Despite saving for years, Geoff and Linda couldn't afford to send him somewhere other than the community college. That place didn't offer the course he wanted to do, carpentry. He loves working with his hands and has spent a lot of time in the workshop while I'm there. He didn't help on the Obama desk but he has helped out on others. I was thinking of taking him on as an apprentice. Temporary to start as I'm not sure if this work will dry up as quick as it came. If there was anyone I would ask to come on and help though, it would be him."

"He's a good kid, determined to succeed just like someone else I know" Christian told Elliot, seeing his brother smile.

We pulled into the parking garage of Escala and like always, I looked around.

"Ana, stop worrying," Christian told me as I looked at him guiltily.

I'm not afraid of the Grey's. I'm just protective of Christian like he is over me.

"Are they still hanging around," Elliot asked.

"No, I'm just being paranoid."

"Let those behind worry about the trash," Cally said nodding to Taylor and Prescott.

There is no love lost between her and the Grey's, none lost between me and them either.

We entered the elevator, quietly riding up to the apartment. I squeezed Christian's hand, knowing he was nervous as to what Elliot would think of the apartment now.

We let Cally and Elliot get off the elevator first, walking closely behind as they stepped further into the living room. Both of them were taking a look around, that was until they turned to face us.

"Now this is a home," Elliot said before stepping closer to us and hugged his brother.

He wants nothing more than for his little brother to be happy and free of those who would try to hurt him. Something as simple as making the apartment our own was one of the many steps we had taken to do just that.

"Let me show you to your room," I told Cally, leaving the boys alone.

Cally followed me up to the first floor where I opened the door to one of the guest rooms, letting her enter first.

"You've decorated in here too," she said, a smile appearing on her face.

"It was all gutted and completely changed while we were in Montana with you," I told her as she sat on the new comfy bed.

"I'm so glad that the bedding in here is gone. It was green, so bad that Elliot said if he blew his nose on it, you would never find the stain."

"Ew, gross" I laughed, sitting down too. "How's baby doing."

"Very well, here feel," she told me, taking my hand and placed it onto her stomach.

I could feel slight movements before we were rewarded with a swift kick.

"Does that hurt," I asked.

"Sometimes he kicks hard, other times it is just slight movements I feel. It depends on whether he's taking after me that day or his daddy. If it's an Elliot day, he lets me know it. What about you, could you see yourself like this."

"Pregnant," I asked, seeing her nod.

"I think over the past few years, seeing me doing anything other than living day to day would've been a shock to the system. Now, I see everything. Christian, our homes filled with love and a family."

"Marriage."

"Hopefully one day, if he asks."

"Oh, he will ask, don't worry about that. When you're both ready, expect to answer a question."

"And there will only be one answer I will give him, yes."

We chatted a while longer, before making our way back downstairs. I had no idea where the boys were but hearing balls hitting together I now had a pretty good idea.

We headed towards Christian's office, stopping at the room just before, the games room. Seeing Cally roll her eyes upon entering, I would say it was a room that the boys used often.

"I wondered where you had gone," Elliot said to his wife.

"Really, you don't seem to be in any rush to come and find us. I had to drag our large case up the stairs on my own."

"What," he said, the colour draining from his face before picking his wife up when he saw the smile come on to hers. "You, Mrs Stewart are going to be in a heap of trouble if you do that again, or try and lift anything."

"Don't worry, I would never jeopardise our child like that. The case does need moving though."

"Come on then, let's go and get it sorted."

Christian and I were soon alone, his arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him, looking up into the calm happy face of my boyfriend.

"I can see the difference in you again."

"What do you mean, Ana," he asked.

"Being around Elliot, it's like you can breathe because you don't have to fight them alone."

"I'm not alone, not with having you here with me. I love you, Ana."

"As I love you."

Placing his lips to mine, Christian swiped his tongue along my bottom lip as I opened to him. Lips, tongue, I could never get enough of his taste, his smell that completely enveloped me when he was near.

Only hearing a cough from the doorway did we break apart, turning to see two smiling faces. There was still contact though because as we headed towards the dining room to see what Gail had made us for dinner this evening, Christian's fingers were entwined with mine.

….

I had been massaged, my nails polished, hair and makeup done and I hadn't even left the apartment. Christian had arranged for Cally and me to be pampered before we had to leave for the ball and we had both certainly been that.

"I didn't want to get up" Cally groaned, coming to join me in the living room after having a pregnancy massage.

"I know. Never mind dancing this evening, my legs feel like jelly now."

"Are the boys back?" she asked.

"Yes, in Christian's office. There was talk about security detail tonight, constant contact and press control. That was where my brain shut off and I decided to stay here enjoying the view instead of joining them. I'm sure if something is going on other than the ordinary security plans, we will know."

"I know, I would kick Elliot's arse if he kept something from me" she laughed.

We thanked Gail when she brought over a pot of tea and two cups before I poured it for us. I have to admit, I have missed girl time, my times meeting up with Kate and Gia now, few and far between. Cally had become a good friend and we laughed a lot together. As we headed our separate ways to our bedrooms to get dressed for the evening, I was still chuckling to myself at some of the names she had told me, Elliot wanted for his son. All I would say is poor child if he has his way.

….

"Can you zip me up please?" I asked Christian, coming out of what is now our closet.

"I will when I finish drooling," he said, placing a kiss to my shoulder before he slowly pulled the zip up. "A few hours and I will be taking that dress off of you and then I can get a real look at that lace I have just had a glimpse of."

"You can open me up like an early Christmas gift," I said, turning in his arms before placing a kiss to his lips.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

We left our bedroom, joining Elliot and Cally in the kitchen. Elliot held up a glass of champagne to me, which I promptly took from him.

"To an amazing night but more importantly, to a real family enjoying it together."

"I will drink to that" Christian told him, clinking his glass to his brothers.

"I will second that," I said putting my glass to theirs, laughing when Cally joined in, clinking her glass of water against ours, calling out "Me too."

I was looking forward to us all being out together for the evening, I just hoped that no one tried to ruin it.

We left home, Taylor driving us towards Grey House. This would be the only time we couldn't go in via the parking garage as, despite Christian hating the press, us walking in the front would gain the publicity the charity needs.

"What, really," Taylor said, having all of our attention now as he spoke into… something. I have no idea who or how he was speaking to someone as his hands were on the wheel and no phone in sight.

"What's going on," Christian asked him.

"The Grey's are at Grey house and are kicking up a fuss about being refused entry. Welch has already had to get in between Ros and Grace."

"Shit, this is publicity we don't need."

"They know that Christian, that's why they're doing it," I told him. "Kicking up a fuss, I think they're hoping that they will be brought inside so as not to cause a scene."

"Ana's right," Taylor said. "They're trying every trick in the book so as not to lose face. Saying there was a mistake with the guest list to those who will hear, might have gotten them somewhere if someone who didn't know what was going on was checking people in. Seeing them refused entry by Ros, the company's COO shows those who are watching just where they place in the scheme of things."

"I agree" Christian said. "If they think being shunned by Ros is bad, let's see how they deal with being refused entry by me."

"We're still going in the front" Taylor enquired.

"We are. If they start..."

"They will be dealing with both of us," Elliot told him. "I doubt they will be expecting to see Cally and me here."

"They will be dealing with the four of us," Cally told him. "Seeing us side by side, leaving them standing outside will do more harm to Grace than having an argument with them. They want sympathy, thinking you've abandoned them. Let everyone see what she's really like because I know her true colours will come out tonight."

I took Christian's hand into mine, kissing the top. He had been with me through some tough days, especially standing at my parents grave. This is a tough day for him and I will be right by his side.

Pulling up outside Christian's building, we could see the tree lit within. There is a large room here I've been told which only gets used a few times a year for functions like this. Having the room on the ground floor, all access to other floors will be cut off and all exits guarded.

Christian got out of the car first, reaching back in as I took his hand. We waited as Elliot helped Cally from the car before we all started up the front steps together.

It was a younger member of the assembled press who noticed us approaching. They had all up to that point been having a front-row view to the drama going on at the door. Once he had said, Christian's name, everyone, including the Grey's turned toward us.

"Problem" Christian asked, loudly to Welch.

"No problem sir, just some unwelcome guests, trying to gain entry."

"Deal with them then and make sure they know what will happen if they come back," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Everyone had heard their conversation, especially Grace who let out a shriek and started coming our way. Naturally, Elliot pulled Cally in closer to him to protect her and their child. His actions had Grace's steps faltering as in the crowd, I don't think she had seen him until then.

"As if I don't have enough trouble dealing with one errant son, the other happens to appear," she said, shooting an evil look Cally's way.

"I was under the impression, she didn't have any sons," I said to Cally but I know Grace heard.

"Shut up you, you're the cause of all this, so shut up."

"No, Ana's not. You're the one who needs to be quiet so shut up and listen. You were warned what would happen if you came here tonight so you cannot blame anyone else as your embarrassment is filmed for everyone to see. Your invitations were cancelled for very good reasons, those being that not only did you never support the charity in the first place, but you would use your attendance for personal gain. There is also the main reason, that I simply don't want you here. This is a charity for children, ones who had the same start in life as me. You remember my start don't you, abused and starved. I certainly do. I also remember what you said when I started this charity, how you thought it was a waste of time because people chose to live like that, that they weren't worthy of any help. Well, guess what, they are and I will help in any way I can so another child doesn't have the same start I did. You, you have no part in my life, none of you does, just like you don't have any part in my brothers. Go home, don't come back, you're not welcome here, ever."

"You heard him, now leave," Elliot told her.

Christian pulled me closer to his side as we walked passed them and headed for the doors of the building.

"Carrick do something" Grace shouted to her husband who just stood there, mouth agape. I did notice Mia was absent so maybe there is one member of that family with some sense after all and learned to stay away.

As we approached the door, I noticed Leila and another woman. Just like those who we had walked past only moments before, we were soon passed them too, giving neither the time of day.

"Are you ok?" I asked Christian once we were inside.

"Yes, God that felt good. When she told you to shut up, I wanted to shout at her but that would be playing into her hands. I had to remain calm, well as calm as I could out there."

"You were brilliant Christian," Elliot told him and I couldn't agree more.

"You were, big brother. Let your security deal with them now" Cally told him. "Let them deal with anyone who would cause you harm, not just physical harm but to your happiness too."

"Ana is my happiness, she's everything," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"As are you."

Christian did as Cally suggested, leaving his security to deal with those at the door.

Heading towards the room where the ball was held, you had no choice but to go past the tree. A tree that was now brimming with gifts underneath.

"Are they empty boxes?" I asked, thinking with such a large tree, it might have felt bare underneath.

"No, each one is a gift for a child whose parent is in the program or one that has been helped before. All the others are given to needy children across the city. For each gift that is given to a child, a food parcel is delivered as well so they can enjoy Christmas dinner too."

I turned to him, seeing the shy look on his face, one that soon disappeared with our kiss.

"You're an amazing man Christian Grey."

"I try to be," he told me.

"You don't need to try Christian, you are," Elliot told him.

We left the tree, making our way into the ballroom. I'm not sure what it looked like on a daily basis but it was certainly decorated for societies ball of the year tonight.

Christian didn't need to find our table on the seating plan, he made his way over to the table where Ros and Gwen were. I had only met Gwen once before and at the moment she seemed to be calming Ros down.

"Sorry," Christian said, placing his hand on Ros's shoulder.

"If you're apologising for hers, their behaviour then I'm resigning. If you're apologising because my bonus is not as big as last year, then I'm still resigning but I will give you a week to find a new COO."

I laughed, taking a seat after hugging them both. Christian realising his apology wouldn't get him anywhere, took his seat too, a smile on his face now. I know him, he will give her an obscene bonus, not just so she doesn't leave which I know she wouldn't do, but just to wind her up.

The ballroom started to fill up and although some spoke quietly about what had happened, those outside were soon forgotten once Christian had been onto the stage to speak about the charity and the feast was put in front of us.

"So Ana, are you taking part in the auction" Ros asked me, as I tried not to laugh.

She had told me about the first dance auction previously and although I don't think Christian will be very happy about it, I'm all for it.

"Don't worry, I'm game" I said hearing Christian groan.

"Baby, I'm not having you up there, being paraded around like a piece of meat for everyone else to look at. You're mine."

"And you're mine Christian. If there is anyone here who doubts that, the auction will soon make it clear to them."

Talk of that auction was put aside for now, although while waiting for dessert, I did look at the real auction list. Racing a sports car, spa day, even tickets to a show in New York. That would be a good one for us as we like it there.

"See anything you like" Christian whispered, kissing my ear.

I had to resist the groan that was trying to escape as he had been giving me little kisses, little touches all evening. Feeling my stocking's alone had him wanting us to go up and christen his desk but I had to resist, for now, as we had the dance auction first.

"New York show."

"I will take you next time we're there."

"Aren't they booked up months in advance, never mind?" I said, seeing the look on his face that said, we will have the best seats in the house for any show we wanted when we wanted it.

A woman came around to each table showing us trays of diamonds. Each was beautiful but not as beautiful as the earrings Christian had given me before we left.

"What do you think Cally," Elliot asked his wife, picking up a diamond bracelet and draping it over her wrist.

"It would look good covered in grease from the diner or shit from the barn," she said, making us all laugh.

I don't think the woman was too impressed and I know if she wasn't in front of Christian, she would've probably pulled it away. Alas, she had to stay there until we all told her we had seen enough, to which she quickly moved onto the next table.

"I love my own diamonds," I said, smiling to Christian before he kissed my lips. I was smiling wider a few moments later as I watched Ros take to the stage.

"I hope you're all filled to the brim, your purses and wallets the same although I hope they're going to get a little lighter now. As is a tradition at this ball, we have the first dance auction. As some grumbled last year it was degrading to women, this year we have decided on a little change."

"What's she up to" Christian said.

"I don't know," I told him, trying to keep the smirk from my face.

"Why don't I believe you, Miss Steele," he said before we turned back to Ros who was about to reveal the real auction for this evening.

"Tonight, for our first dance auction, I would like to ask the gentlemen to the stage. All eligible men who would like to contribute to tonight's amazing cause, please make your way over. Eligible means anyone who doesn't have a ring on their finger, unless your wife wants to be rid of you for five minutes then that's fine too. As it's his charity, I believe Christian Grey should lead by example and get his backside up here first. Come on boss" she said gesturing to my shocked boyfriend as I laughed by his side.

"You knew," he said, turning to me.

"Yes," I told him, owning up to the call I had with Ros while I was having my hair done this morning.

I'm surprised my hair was cut straight as I was laughing so much.

"Ana" he groaned.

"I know you avoid these things like a plague, but do you think I would let anyone else dance with you. I have you covered Mr Grey, don't worry."

"I will dance with you and you only," he told me, rising from his seat to the applause from all around.

"Me too," Cally said, trying to shush her husband's laughter.

"You too little sister, once I survive this."

I clapped as he made his way to the stage and once he was upon it, a line of men went up too, brave enough to take part now that Christian was.

"If it was the women up there, the men would've been flocking to the front as soon as it was announced. They're only brave enough now because Christian is up there" Gwen said.

I heard the Master of ceremonies speak, announcing the start of the auction. I think they wanted to leave Christian to last but he was adamant about going first. As Christian was introduced, I moved towards the stage, standing straight in front of him. I was soon surrounded by women who seemed to think that by bidding against me, they would have a chance with my man. They would soon learn.

"What are we bid for Mr Grey," the auctioneer asked, hearing a thousand dollars shouted from the back of the room before she was outbid by another.

I was watching Christian, his eyes on me, ignoring the women who would be in a cat fight if they could get away with it without tarnishing their reputation. I don't know how many people bid on my boyfriend but it was time to put a stop to it and show these pathetic desperate women just who he was with.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars" I called out, quietening the room.

I was fifteen thousand higher than the last bid and although I was emptying my bank account to place this bid, despite Ros saying she would pay for it, he was worth every penny.

"Do we have any other bids?" the auctioneer asked, as most sat down.

There was one woman and I would hazard a guess with the way she was looking at me, she was some associate of the Grey's. She was giving me a dirty look as I had ruined her chance of getting the highest bid. The man who was sat beside her was telling her to sit down. He looked disappointed too, no doubt using his wife to gain Christian's attention to bore him with business I would guess.

I heard the auctioneer call out sold. I also heard the groans from the women who had lost too. I not only had the first dance with Christian, but I also had his heart, his love and none of these women stood a chance.

I walked closer to the stage to claim my prize, hearing Elliot's catcalls from behind. As Christian stood in front of me now, an amused look on his face, I pulled him in closer to me, kissing him passionately.

"You're mine Mr Grey," I told him, trying to catch my breath. "Every tiny bit of you belongs to me."

"All yours Ana, forever" he declared, kissing me this time.

Making our way back to our seats, we were greeted with applause from all at the table. Ros and Elliot especially had been amused at the way I had claimed my boyfriend and having a photographer in the room, documenting the evening, there was no doubt everyone out of this building will know about it too.

All in all despite the drama when we arrived, we all had a good time. I danced with Christian, my prize lasting far longer than one song. I was also spun around the room by Elliot, leaving me sometimes dizzy. Christian danced with Cally, a more sedate dance than her husbands and mine before the band took their leave being replaced by a D.J.

You could see who had only come to have their photo taken, to be named as being here, they were the first to leave. Those who really were there to support the charity, those who worked for it as well were left to enjoy the night without the snobs all around.

I think my feet were about to fall off when we said goodnight to Elliot and Cally as they headed up to their room and we entered ours. Christian took his time then, thankfully removing my shoes first before massaging my feet. My dress was removed then as he slowly opened his gift to reveal what was inside.

We didn't sleep much that night, we had more important things to do like making love. I know when I do rise in the morning, I will look like shit but I didn't care, I'd had a lot of fun.

…

"Tea," Stephan asked as we arrived at the counter of a little cafe we often frequented not far from my old apartment.

"Do you really need to ask."

"No" he laughed. "I just thought you would prefer champagne or cocktails now, after the ball. Sorry I missed that by the way."

"No, you're not" I laughed. "You could've come."

"Not my scene Ana, you know that. I was out with James and Lewis anyway. I don't think you would've appreciated us crashing the ball the state we were in."

"No, probably not. I've had to put your drunken arse to bed on far too many occasions."

"I have nothing to say to that as I know it's the truth" he laughed.

We took our drinks, finding a table furthest away from the window. With only a few days until Christmas now, the pavements outside were filled with people doing their last minute Christmas shopping. I had finished a few days before Elliot and Cally arrived, banning Christian from our bedroom so he didn't take a peek. For him, I had bought him a new watch, one that cost a pretty penny too. He had looked at it in New York when we had been there last, taking an interest in it but leaving it behind as he was more focused on buying me a beautiful bracelet. I had called the store while he was speaking to Ros on the phone and had asked Taylor if he could go and pick it up.

"What time do you leave tomorrow," I asked Stephan.

"Around lunch. It's a nice drive so I never rush getting there. I told mum to expect me for dinner."

"Let me guess, she's cooking your favourite."

"Of course, it's essential when I go home. Mum will be fattening me up all the time I'm there, so much so that I will have to hit the gym when I get home."

"You sound like she's force-feeding you," I said, laughing.

"She makes the most delicious food, what can I say, it has to be eaten. If it wasn't there, I wouldn't eat it."

"And you would just sulk."

"Probably, now no sulking or grumbling when I give you this," he told me, placing a box on the table before me.

"Do I have to wait?" I asked.

"Naw, you can open it now."

"Ok, I will open this while you open that," I told him, placing his gift in front of him.

We ripped the wrappings off, opening the boxes at the same time.

Inside mine was chocolates, my favourites as well as gift certificates for a spa.

"They do pedicures, foot massages, I made sure," he told me, knowing standing up for a long flight, my feet were in need of some TLC once we were back on the ground again.

At the bottom of the box, was a smaller box, one that held a gold necklace with the letter A hanging from it.

"Stephan, it's beautiful. Thank you" I told him, standing to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome, I hope the chains long enough as I had no idea when he asked which length I wanted."

"It will be fine," I told him, fastening the clasp before the necklace fell into place. "What do you think."

"It looks beautiful on you. Now, what do we have here."

He pulled from the box, chocolate, the same brand he had given me. What can I say, we both had great taste. After that, came the certificate that would give Stephan all year round access to the gliding club Christian uses. I wanted something that would be perfect for him, and despite Christian saying the gift was originally from me, it was him who suggested his club.

"I can go up anytime," he said, reading the certificate.

"Any time, any day. Just give them a call."

"I see Christian's name on here as well as yours."

"We are a couple, our gifts are from us both."

"I like you as a couple. I love you being happy."

"I am, more than I ever thought possible."

Getting ready to leave the cafe about an hour later, I was shocked by the waiting crowd outside. Obviously, someone had called the press seeing me out with another man and they had all come running thinking they were getting an exclusive.

"Miss Steele, I have called in back up. At the moment though, I am unsure if they start coming inside, if it would not be safer to find an alternate exit," Prescott told me.

"The only other exit is through the kitchen which leads you straight out into an alley, the only exit from there being the street. We're not doing anything wrong and the car is only across the street. If they say anything, I will just tell them the truth."

She looked unnerved at my words but this place was only small and I would prefer my chances outside where I could move than getting cornered in here.

"Ok, we head straight for the car, no stopping," she told me. "Would you be able to help us to the car," she asked Stephan.

"Of course, where she goes, I go," he told her as we started for the door.

As soon as we were outside, the questions started.

"What do you think Mr Grey will think of you being out with another man."

"Are you cheating on Mr Grey, are you crazy."

"Christian knows where I am and who I'm with," I said, continuing to walk towards the curb.

"You're lying. Women don't usually have dinner in full view of everyone if they're with someone else," a man said to me.

"This man is my best friend. Yes, you heard me right, my best friend. He's also a friend of my boyfriends and to answer the question as to if I'm crazy, yes I am. I'm crazy in love with my boyfriend. Now if you will excuse us, you're blocking our way and about to be hit by a car if you walk out into the road backwards while you put that camera in my face."

A gap appeared in the crowd, one which Stephan and I took, Prescott walking behind us. I noticed a car up ahead, one of Christians cars so I had a feeling that Taylor was here. Crossing the road, I heard the sound of an engine before the squeal of tires. This car overtook Taylor, coming towards us at speed.

Surely they would slow soon as the light ahead had turned to red. They didn't though as they continued on.

"Ana move" Stephan shouted before I was pushed from behind.

I was knocked into the side of our car, my head hitting the metal. Stephan fell against me while Prescott narrowly missed being hit.

We all looked towards the car when we heard an almighty bang. It had hit a pole at speed, the front of the car completely dented in.

It was as if everyone was frozen to the spot for a few moments, looking at the carnage ahead of us. I took Stephan's hand getting to my feet. Although I had bumped my head and I was a little winded from when I was slammed into our car, I know it would've been a hell of a lot worse if Stephan hadn't pushed me out of the way.

"I'm ok," I told Stephan, checking him and Prescott over for injuries before our focus was on the crashed car.

People started to move closer to it, and my feet did too, knowing that someone had to be hurt in there. My steps faltered though when Grace stumbled out of the driver's side. Up until that point, I thought there was still a chance it had been an accident, I don't know, maybe a heart attack or someone slumping at the wheel. Seeing her trying to stand though, I have no doubt that she had been there to hit us.

My legs moved forward more quickly now, despite Stephan shouting my name. I passed Taylor, who was on his phone at the moment, either calling the emergency services or back up. Whichever it was, I knew that by now, Christian would know what had happened too.

A woman asked Grace if she was alright but got shouted at for her efforts. She backed off and that was when Grace saw me approaching.

"Ana," Taylor called out my name as we heard sirens approach but I couldn't take my eyes off this woman. She had made Christian's life miserable and she was now trying to end it by taking my life away. I know if I lost Christian, it would be the end for me. I know he would feel the same.

She stumbled forward towards me but I didn't give her a chance to speak. Squeezing my hand into a fist, I punched her in the face before she collapsed to the floor.

All the while everything was going on, the press around were making sure they had enough footage for tonight's news, none of them caring who had been hurt as long as they had it on film.

"Ana" Stephan said, trying to get my attention but my focus wouldn't leave the woman on the floor. I was willing her to move, to get up so I could put her down there again.

I wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt Christian, Elliot and Cally too. All thoughts of that went away though when I heard a loud moan before a scream from the car.

I hadn't even looked in there so far, too focused on Grace Grey. Now I couldn't miss the pained cries of Mia.

"Mum, mum."

Her own mother had driven, drunk, leaving her in the car and from what I could now see she was trapped.

"Will you do something except standing there like heartless bastards and help" I shouted at the press for some of them to move.

The car was crushed on Mia's side, pushing on her legs. Seeing me at the window, I think was the last person she expected to be here to help.

"Can you move?" I asked, pulling on the door.

"No" she cried, sobbing louder when every slight movement of the car, hurt her legs.

Taylor was on the other side, going in through the driver's door while I continued to pull hers with Stephan's help. It wouldn't budge, it didn't do anything apart from giving Stephan a gash on his hand from the twisted metal.

The fire brigade soon pulled up, the police and paramedics too. They wanted to look me over, all the while the police wanted a statement. I just wanted Christian and my wish was granted as a car screeched to a halt and he emerged shouting my name.

"ANA."

I moved forward, letting him know where I was in the crowd, calling out his name too. He rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked taking in the now growing lump on my head.

I shook my head, my body shaking too now he was here as the enormity of the situation came down on me. How life could've changed in a few moments, by one selfish woman.

Mia was released, Elliot who had arrived with Christian stayed with her before she was taken away in an ambulance. Her mother was taken in another one although she didn't have the same treatment as her daughter. She was accompanied by a policeman who once she was checked over and probably sober, would read her her rights.

"Miss, I would like you to go to the hospital too, just to get checked over, especially your head," a doctor said to me.

"As long as he can come with me," I said, my grip on Christian tightening.

"Of course, is he your next of kin," she asked.

I looked to Christian, answering the doctor's question.

"Yes, yes he is."

She gesturing for us to get into the ambulance but I needed to see someone else first before we left, I needed to thank my best friend. Leaving the comfort of Christian's arms for a moment, I stepped over to Stephan who had been speaking to a policeman. He jumped slightly when I hugged him from behind.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"Apart from my hand, no. I apologise for slamming you into the car."

"If you hadn't have done, I would have much more to worry about than a bump to the head."

"Thank you," Christian said, shaking his hand.

"We both know I would do anything for her, you would too."

"Anything" he agreed.

I was checked out at the hospital, being told I was ok to go home as long as someone was there. Besides my head, I also had bruised knuckles but that had nothing to do with my fall.

Being discharged, I don't think any of us could wait to get home. Cally was here now with Elliot, waiting for me. I hear that Carrick was here too, for his wife or daughter, I had no idea and to be honest I didn't care.

Walking past the cubicles as we were leaving the emergency department, we all stopped when Christian and Elliot's names were called. As we all tuned we found ourselves by the open curtain of Mia's cubicle, her father by her side.

Christian was about to continue walking when Mia practically screeched his name.

"Please, don't" she cried.

"Why Mia. Were you in on it as well, her plot to kill Ana."

"No, she was drunk, reading something on her iPad when she headed for the door. She's drunk most days."

"Mia, stop" Carrick said.

"No, you're never there. You don't have to put up with her, you only turn up when she's passed out" she told her father. "She kept mumbling about being taken for a fool, and out with another man. Taking Christian away and then carrying on with someone else too" she said, looking at me for a moment before focusing on Christian once more.

"That man is my friend," I said, although I don't think she was listening to a word I was saying.

"I jumped in the car with her, trying to get her to turn around before she killed someone. She just laughed when I said that, saying that was her plan."

"She must really hate me, to try and take Ana away from me," Christian said, pulling me in closer to him.

"Son, she's a mess and she's going to need all of us."

"Really," Christian said, letting out a laugh, although he wasn't amused. "She tried to kill Ana, take my whole world away. I don't give a damn how she's feeling because I can guarantee you this, she doesn't care about anyone else but herself. Look at your daughter, that is what the woman you're protecting so much did. It's time to get your priorities right or are you just as self-centred as she is. She's your problem, not ours. You deal with her."

"Christian, Elliot" Mia said again.

"I'm sorry Mia, I left all this shit behind a long time ago. I want nothing to do with it, or any of you" Elliot told her as he took Cally's hand and led her towards the doors where they waited for us.

"I'm sorry," Mia said to Christian as we started to walk before he stopped, looking towards the woman who was once his sister.

"I am too Mia. I wish you well but this is the last time we will speak. Like Elliot, I chose a real life and none of you has any part in it."

Taking steps away from the room, we could hear Mia's cries. We didn't go back though, we continued on, meeting Elliot and Cally at the door.

We were ushered out of the hospital through the back, thankfully missing the press who were waiting out of the front. There was only one place I wanted to go now, home.

 **That will be the last time we see the Grey's in this story, although we may still hear about them.**

 **Next chapter, We are home to Montesano for a quiet Christmas before heading to Aspen for the new year.**

 **With regards to a question I have been asked about how many chapters are left. There is three, maybe four after this. I'm hoping to have it finished for Christmas but with being so busy at the moment, I will have to see.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

The cockpit was filled with my laughter as I heard my brother scream. Being upside down in the glider gave us a perfect view of the land below. I think Elliot preferred to see it the right way up though.

"Please don't tell me you do that to Ana," Elliot asked, once we were back upright again.

"I only did it once without telling her. She knows it's coming now when we go soaring so she holds on for dear life."

"Look, my fingers are white" he complained, showing me his hands where I could also see nail marks in his palms where he had held on tightly.

Being up here with him was the calm we both needed after what that woman had done. I watch Ana sleep at night, unable to do so myself for a long while as I need the reassurance that she was still here. Only when I am so exhausted does sleep finally take me but I'm awake as soon as I feel any tiny movement from her.

I'm hoping getting out of the city, away from the drama and having Ana so close in that tiny bed, I will finally be able to sleep properly again.

"Do you think you will ever speak to her again?" Elliot asked me.

"Grace," I asked.

"No, Mia."

"I don't know, maybe, in time" I admitted.

Ana and I had spoken about Mia last night when we were in bed. I don't know who brought her up first but it was like I needed to get a few things off my chest and I knew Ana would never judge me with how I felt about that family. Mia has done some horrid things over the years, some cruel things too. A lot of that aimed my way. How much was influenced by Grace though, I don't know if I will ever know.

She won't have Grace around any more, my lawyers will see to that. Mia has a lot of growing up to do and I think being away from that woman's influence will help her do that. If she came to me in a year or so, a different woman than she is now, would I see her, I honestly don't know. Like I said to Elliot, maybe, in time.

"Do you want to land this."

"Get lost, I would land us in a tree. Bring us down safely please."

Smiling as Elliot sat back in his seat, I landed us safely at the airfield we had left not long ago. I would love to do more things with my brother, activities that at present are few and far between. Living so far away from each other though, I enjoy every minute he's here.

"Did you ever go back?" I asked him as we headed for the car where Taylor was waiting.

"Where."

"Detroit."

"No, there is nothing there for me now. I ended up with the Grey's because my real parents, like Ana's, were killed in a car accident. There is no unfinished business there for me, unlike you."

"I'm going to ask Ana, in the new year if she will come back with me."

"You're going to ask her. I don't think you need to do that. If you say you're going, she will be right there beside you."

I knew he was right about Ana, he was right about the unfinished business I had there also. I had forgiven my birth mother for my early childhood and just once I would like to visit her grave. Before we travel anywhere else in the new year, I would like to go there.

We headed back into the city, a comfortable silence in the car. I thought about what the days ahead would bring, Christmas in Montesano and then onto Aspen. I also thought about what lay beyond that.

We entered the living room of my apartment, following our noses toward the kitchen where we found Ana and Cally, singing to the Christmas songs that were being played throughout the room. Ana could easily play these songs on the piano and if I could have one extra little wish this Christmas besides a fun family time, it was to hear Ana play and sing again.

"What are you baking," Elliot asked his wife.

"Cookies, be careful they're hot," she told him but as usual Elliot wouldn't listen, burning his tongue as he tried to get the whole cookie in his mouth. "You never learn," she laughed, handing him a glass of water which he quickly emptied.

"Would you like a cookie?" Ana asked, holding one up to me.

"I might wait until they're cool so I don't copy my brother," I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry, these came out earlier so they're already cool," she told me, placing the cookie in my hand.

They were delicious but then again everything is that Ana makes. Giving her a kiss of thanks, we took the cooled cookies and coffee, over to the couches.

"How's your head," I asked, wrapping my arm around Ana as she lay her head against my chest.

"Ok, no headaches. I will be fine, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry about you."

"I know Christian. I promise I will tell you if ever there is anything wrong."

I kissed the top of Ana's head, keeping my arm wrapped around her as I took a sip of my coffee.

Looking over to Elliot, I asked him what he was smiling about.

"I never thought you would get to the point when you would trust someone enough to let them touch your chest."

"There was never a barrier there with Ana, just like with you."

"I know, it's still good to see though."

While we were comfortable, we spoke about our journey tomorrow. We were leaving around lunch to head to Montesano, getting out of the city before rush hour hit. While we were there, Ana wanted to visit her parents grave on Christmas Eve and also she said she had to go into the woods that surrounded the house. I had no idea what she needed to go in there for but I do know she won't be going in alone.

…

We were up bright and early the next morning, making sure we had everything that we needed to take with us.

I had received a call from Welch this morning who had informed me that Grace Trevelyan Grey had been charged with attempted murder amongst other things. Ana had given her statement the day after the incident, and with everything being caught on camera from many different angles, there was not much Grace could say in her defence. Carrick I hear, she asked to defend her and as of this moment was doing just that. Whether that changes in the future, I'm sure I will hear about it at some point. My orders were to make sure she stays away from us. If that means rotting in a prison cell for a very long time then so be it. There will be a day in court and I may need to change my plans at some point to coincide with that. As of this moment though, they will remain the same. Those plans I will let Ana know about in the new year.

"Happy to be going home," I asked Ana as we put our bags into the trunk.

"Yes. I'm lucky, I have more than one place I can call home. Here, Montesano and when it's ready our home on Mercer Island too. New York feels like home in a way too, when we're there."

"I agree," I told her, placing a kiss to her lips. Wherever she is, is home.

Ana got into the driver's side of the SUV while I got into the passenger side. With Elliot and Cally in the rear, we were soon on our way out of the city leaving everyone and their drama behind us.

We all chatted, even sung along to the songs on the radio on our journey. Over time this route will become familiar to me but at this moment, I was just like my brother and Cally, taking everything in.

Pulling up outside of her parents home, I watched Ana's face as she looked at the house and smiled. Her parents might not physically be here but this house was filled with them just like it is with Ana.

"Come on, let's get the bags in because I don't like the look of those clouds," Ana said of the grey clouds looming over us.

Ana was right, like always as the heavens opened just as the front door was closed, leaving us nice and dry inside.

Before we went upstairs to put our things away, Ana made sure the heating was on. Only being used when we were here, the house had a chill that would soon go away.

"I hope you will be comfortable," Ana told Elliot and Cally, handing some clean bedding to them.

"We will be fine Ana, don't worry. The bed looks comfortable so that's all I need, that and this one by my side" Cally told her.

"Aww, I need you there too, my teddy bear" Elliot teased, wrapping his arms around his wife.

We left them, laughing as we made our way down to Ana's room and her single bed. I had to admit it was a bit of a squeeze but having Ana's body so close to mine was a bonus as far as I was concerned.

"I should've ordered a double" Ana said, sitting down on her bed.

"No, I like this bed. We should have a single at the house in one of the guest rooms. I like waking up with you half on top of me" I told her, pushing her down onto the bed where my body half covered hers.

"Christian we wake up every day in that giant bed at home and one of us is half on top of the other. I don't think the size of bed matters because that is not going to change."

"I know," I said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

I felt a little naughty making out with my girlfriend on her childhood bed, waiting for her dad to come barging in the door to tell me to stay away from his daughter. I wouldn't have minded that if it gave her a chance to see them again but alas no one came and our kiss continued until we were both breathless.

We spent the afternoon putting up Ana's artificial tree that her parents had put up every year. Some of the tree ornaments were as old as Ana and there was even a small globe that went onto the tree. Ana said, her grandfather had given it to her mother one year when she had told him her Christmas wish when she was older was to travel. She wished that she could travel around that little globe every year, but as we all know, she didn't get far.

"What is the plan for tomorrow," Elliot asked us at dinner that night.

"Elliot, there are no plans. We're here to relax," I told him.

"I know but, didn't you want to do something," he asked Ana. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"I would like to visit my parents grave tomorrow, take the wreath we brought with us. I also need to take a walk into the woods" she said with a smile on her face.

"What's in the woods," I asked.

"Holly."

"Who is Holly" Elliot asked, making Ana laugh.

"No, not that kind of holly, the leafy kind of holly. My mum always had it placed around the house. She would go into the woods herself just to get some, refusing to buy it when it was right there."

"Is it safe in there?" I asked, looking out into the backyard, barely seeing the trees swaying in the dark.

"Of course, I do it every year. I would have gone in there when we arrived had it not started raining or the light fading."

"Ok, tomorrow, we explore the woods," I said, not looking forward to going in there at all.

"Don't worry, I will protect you" Ana said, making my brother laugh.

…

"Elliot are you busy," Ana asked him the next morning.

"No, just reading Geoff's email about what's going on at home."

"Problems," Cally asked him.

"No, he just knows how I am and how I like to know how everything is."

"I wanted to show you my dads workshop, see if there is anything you would like to take. I just hope nothing is ruined with the rain" Ana said.

We all decided to go out to the workshop, Cally too. I know Ana loves being in here. You could see it on her face as she opened the door, letting us all inside.

"Oh, my god" was all my brother could say as he looked around. He took tools down from their places, holding them as if they were made of glass, not metal, knowing how precious they were. They were precious to Ana's father and I suppose to anyone else they would just be a tool. To someone like my brother though, who took up a job after school to buy his own tools because Carrick refused to buy any for him, to him they were precious too.

"He never finished it," Ana said, as Elliot ran his hand over the table Ray had made, his finger tracing the design that had been carved into it.

"Can I?" Elliot asked.

"What."

"Can I. Would you allow me to finish the table."

I could see Ana becoming choked up at his request, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she nodded her head.

"It would look beautiful once finished in your new home," Cally said, rubbing Ana's arm as she offered comfort.

"It really would" Ana agreed. "The tools, can you use them."

"Of course, some might need a little oiling but I haven't seen one I couldn't use. I think the table should be finished using them."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Ana. It will be an honour to finish your fathers work. Seeing this as well as other pieces throughout the house, I can see how skilled he was."

"He loved being in here. I loved sitting in here watching him work too."

"Whatever it takes, I will look after them."

"I know," she told him.

While Elliot stayed in the workshop and Cally made her way back into the house, Ana and I headed into the woods. There were trees on two sides of the house, tall as I could see. Walking through them I was glad we were doing it at this time of year as if there was a canopy of leaves above our heads, I would imagine being in here would be somewhat dark even during the day.

"How far do we have to go in," I asked.

"Not far, only a few minutes walk. There are holly bushes throughout, most surrounded by dense undergrowth. Where mum always got the Holly from is just off this path."

"I'm still looking for the path," I told her.

"It's there," she laughed. "Covered in leaves. Keep heading forward and you can't go wrong."

Hand in hand she led me towards the holly bush, taking the scissors from her pocket when we found it. Being in here away from civilisation you could hear everything, every bird up above that had not flown away for the winter, every creature on the ground which was looking for food. I know for sure I wouldn't want to be in here longer than needed and I was very happy when we were heading out of the woods once more.

….

The holly had been put up around the house and gifts now filled the bottom of the tree. We were all ready for tomorrow but we still had one thing to do today.

Entering the cemetery, we followed Ana towards her parents grave. Elliot and Cally had joined us, wanting to be here for Ana today.

As she lay the wreath below her parent's name it dawned on me then that Ana had done this every year alone. I know Stephan had been here sometimes but he was not always here. I vowed then as I pulled Ana into my arms that unless she asked to be, she would never be alone here again.

"Merry Christmas Mum, Merry Christmas Dad" Ana said, her hand on top of the gravestone. It was as if that one piece of granite gave her a connection to them.

"Christian is here, Cally and Elliot too. We came home for Christmas just like I said we would. The holly is up, it looks lovely like always, the house… it's just missing you."

I stood holding Ana while she continued to speak to her parents. There was nothing any of us could do but be there for her.

Like when we were in New York, the snow started to fall. It was silent, calm as it left a white blanket covering everything it touched. We had looked at the weather forecast last week for here and it was forecast a couple of days ago. The snow had waited though, for us to arrive.

"I love you mum, dad and I will speak to you again soon."

She looked to me then, smiling as I brushed a few snowflakes as well as tears from her cheeks.

"Let's go home," she told me.

Wrapping my arm around her, keeping her close to my side, we did just that.

…

I woke Christmas morning with Ana lay across my chest. She was still asleep, her hair falling across her cheek. Gently, so as not to wake her, I pushed her hair back, kissing the top of her head.

I had grown to love this bed, for the very reason of how close we had to be just to sleep in it. I know Ana's right though, big bed or small we still sleep wrapped around each other.

I could hear murmurs from Elliot and Cally's room but at this moment, I was in no rush to move.

"Good morning" Ana mumbled about thirty minutes later, lifting her head from my chest so she could see me.

"Good morning, baby. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Christian," she said, a beautiful smile appearing on her face before she let out a giggle. "I was a good girl last night."

"Good, you. If I remember correctly, you were very naughty when we came up to bed. You told me to lay back and keep quiet while you sucked on my candy cane. It's not easy to keep quiet when my cock is at the back of your throat."

Ana let out a laugh, knowing what a naughty little elf she had been.

"You did taste nice, very nice. I was talking about not sneaking downstairs to take a peek at the gifts though. I stayed in bed where I was supposed to."

"You had no choice Ana, I had my arms wrapped around you and I wasn't letting you go," I told her.

"I'm surprised you had enough energy after what we did once I had enjoyed my candy cane."

"I will always have enough energy for you, Ana. It did feel naughty here though as if someone was going to come in and tell me to get off you."

"I wish" Ana sighed as she sat up, the blankets falling to her waist leaving her breast exposed.

Shit, I didn't want her sad on Christmas.

"Ana."

"It's ok. Ignore me" she said, smiling although it didn't reach her eyes.

I sat up myself, wrapping my arms around Ana, pulling her even closer to me.

"I can never ignore you, Ana. You're my… you're everything to me."

"As are you Christian. Out of all the days of the year, I miss my mum especially, more this day. She always made such a big fuss of Christmas. The house perfectly decorated, the tree..."

"It is Ana. The house, the tree is beautiful, I may never want to leave."

"I know" she smiled. "She would always dress in her best dress for dinner, despite spending the day by the stove. She always looked perfect, not a hair out of place. I'm looking forward to standing by that stove today as it's not much fun cooking Christmas dinner for one. Today, I will cook for my family again."

"Come on," I told her, climbing out of bed and offering her my hand. "Let's get dinner on and then we can open our gifts. Show me what I need to do and I will help."

"Chief taster doesn't normally do much in the kitchen except eat," Ana said, when I pulled her up from the bed, giggling when I ticked her sides.

"I can do a little more than taste it. I can try anyway."

We showered together, before getting dressed and then made our way to the kitchen. My first job of the day was to make Ana some tea while I made coffee too. There was no expensive coffee maker here, no espresso, cappuccino or latte. It was coffee granules into a cup, tea bag and milk into another and then hot water. Simple things can be good too and my coffee tasted no different than it normally did.

"Merry Christmas" Cally said, coming into the kitchen with my brother following behind.

I hugged her, wishing her Merry Christmas before hugging my brother too.

"What can I do."

"The vegetables need cutting while the ham goes in the oven. Drinks are being supplied by Christian if you want one" Ana told Cally.

"I will have a brandy then thanks," Elliot said to me.

"There is water in the tap, you can have that," I told him.

"I will stick to coffee thanks. I need to wake up before I start to open the mountain of gifts everyone has bought me."

"Coffee it is," I told him, making him a cup.

I would buy Elliot a mountain of gifts but I know he would only complain. I did buy him a few, the main one arriving early in the new year. His new four by four which will help him get around the ranch more easily, especially if the weather is bad and he needs to get on to the top fields, leaving the horses behind.

With the food cooking, we made our way into the living room and started to unwrap the gifts under the tree. I loved my watch, one of the many gifts I received from Ana. I can't believe she got it and while we were in New York too. She's sneaky my girl and I couldn't love her more for it. Ana, I bought her a new car too, one completely different from my brothers. She loved my R8 so now she has one of her own, in white.

"I can't believe you got me a sports car," Ana said, sitting back down once she had kissed me all over my face.

"You have his and hers cars now" Cally laughed, looking at the photo I had given to Ana.

His and hers, I like the sound of that.

I also gave Ana a watch, some chocolates, but what was probably the cheapest gift and the one that had her choked up, was a journal to write about next years adventures.

I watched as Ana traced her finger over her name embossed into the leather cover. A smile coming to her lips and a tear to her eye as she read the words I had written inside.

 _I may not be able to Fly You To The Moon, yet but I will always want you to Come Fly With Me._

 _Wherever you are, is where I will always be as we share this journey together._

 _Merry Christmas, my Ana. I look forward to whatever the new year brings with you._

 _I love you._

 _Christian xxx_

"I can't wait to begin our next journey together. I love you too" she told me, cradling my face with her hands as she brought her lips to mine.

Our kiss was chaste, especially as we were in the presence of others. Ana cuddled in closer to me on the couch then as we watched Cally open the gifts we had bought for the baby.

"I thought we were bad at buying baby things. Ana, you must have gone mad," Elliot said, picking up the countless onesies and outfits for my nephew.

"Wrong person there" Ana laughed. "My name may be on the gifts but the buying was all Christian."

My brother and Cally looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What," I said, laughing. "It's an uncles privilege to spoil their nephew."

"Is it a godparents privilege too?" Elliot asked.

"What," I said.

"Godparents. You were always going to be his godfather Christian, that was inevitable the second we found out we were pregnant. We think you have found his perfect godmother too" Cally told us.

"Me" Ana said, her voice practically a squeak.

"Yes, aunt Ana, godmother to the future rodeo star."

"If you think our son is getting on the back of a bull Elliot Stewart, then you have lost your mind" Cally barked at him.

"He can lasso them like I do now. I would never put him in any danger and if he ever did decide to ride a bull, you would have to tell me how it goes as I will be hiding behind you."

"Coward" she laughed.

"Me a coward, never."

"I will remember that the next time we get a spider in the house. I will know just who to call."

"Ghostbusters," I said, watching my brother nearly fall off the chair with his laughter.

Ana must have been wondering what a crazy family she had come into but she just laughed at us all. I explained the Ghostbusters reference as my brother is terrified of spiders and thinks sucking them up the hoover will get rid of them all. They probably have their own colony in there but I won't tell him, he would never go near it again.

Dinner was delicious, thanks to the girls. Their tea was too we were told from the living room while Elliot and I cleaned the dishes.

"When are you next here in Montesano," Elliot asked me as he passed me a beer from the fridge.

"It will be a while, why."

"I was thinking of how I'm going to get the table and tools back to Montana."

"I can have them sent over. If you can pack up what you need before we leave here, I will get Taylor to sort…."

"Oh my god, is that.."

"Ana, yes," I told him, walking towards the door to the living room.

Seated at an old upright piano was Ana, playing silent night at the moment.

Cally was sat in front of the fire, joining in as Ana sang.

I love her voice, it's so beautiful. I've missed hearing her sing. As I joined Ana at the piano and Elliot sat by Cally on the couch, we both joined in too as I sent a thank you to whoever granted my little Christmas wish.

This has been a perfect Christmas, the best I've ever had and from this day forward, I want every one to be just like this.

….

Aspen was cold, well it would be as we landed in a snowstorm and had to tread through two feet of snow just to get to the front door.

We had done a lot in the few days we had been here. We had spent our days outside, our evenings when we weren't having dinner with Elliot and Cally, enjoying a hot bath or making love in front of the roaring fire. I was so content, I even enjoyed watching the snowflakes falling outside of the window as long as I had Ana in my arms.

Skiing had been on the agenda, snowboarding in Elliot's case too. Ana had tried skiing but preferred sitting on a sledge, having looked like Bambi when she tried. Cally, her days if she wasn't shopping at the local stores with Ana, was spent sitting in front of the fire with a good book in hand.

Today was New Year's Eve, tomorrow our new journey begins. Stephan and Jill will arrive here tomorrow afternoon all ready for our next adventure, one Ana knows nothing about.

"Are you looking forward to the new year?" Elliot asked Ana as we sat down in the living room after dinner.

"Yes, and no."

"No," I asked seeing a nod of her head.

"I'm looking forward to meeting my godson when he arrives and also, flying again. I'm going to miss this though, all of us being together. I've never had a brother or sister before, hell, before you and Stephan, I didn't have much of anything. I've got used to having girl talk, seeing you two being silly together" she said, nodding to Elliot and me. "I know we will all be back together before long, I will miss you all until then."

"We will miss you too little sister," Elliot told her. "Besides, once you're back in the air again, you will be too busy to miss us."

I looked to Elliot, hoping he hadn't given my plan away. Ana just smiled at him though, nodding her head.

"I'm glad I don't ever have to miss you," she told me. "Well, unless Ros decides she needs to go off somewhere for a few days, I will miss you so much then."

"I will be taking a look at all the flights booked when we get back, make sure none are for more than a day. If they are, I think I might take that trip instead of Ros, leave her behind."

"I don't think Ros will mind. She hates leaving too, especially leaving Gwen behind," Ana told me.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, I pulled Ana closer to me. This year had been full of ups and downs, mostly ups though with Ana by my side.

As we entered the new year, there were cheers all around the room.

"Happy New Year," we all said as our glasses clinked together, that was once I had kissed my girl.

"Our boy is celebrating too" Cally laughed as she placed Elliot's hand onto her stomach. By the look on his face, he was rewarded with a kick. New year, a nephew on the way and a new journey about to start. This year is looking a whole lot better than the last one, already.

….

We arrived at the airfield and I could see the confusion on Ana's face before she spoke but one word.

Two jets were in front of us, both about to make separate journeys, I hope.

"I thought," she said, turning to me. "I thought we were all travelling together."

I got out of the car, going around to Ana's side where I helped her out too.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Always."

"I have something for you."

From the inner pocket of my jacket, I produced an envelope giving it to Ana. Elliot and Cally, knowing just what was within, stood quietly at our side.

I could see with each line Ana read and with each tear she shed that she knew what it was, her mother's journey. Each spot we could safely travel to without going into a war zone or Antarctica was on the itinerary which would keep us busy for the next three months.

GEH is in Ros's hands now, although any work I need to do, I will while we travel. It will also give me the chance to see what business opportunity there are in the countries we visit and if while exploring Ana likes any particular place, it is a great excuse to go back again and again. Stephan and Jill will travel with us today, although they will swap over with another crew every few weeks. The same could be said for Taylor and Prescott. I couldn't expect Taylor to be away from his daughter for three months and I wouldn't want him to be either.

Our trip will take us all over the world, Canada, Australia, Egypt, Europe, they are all on there but there is one trip that isn't, a trip I need to take to Detroit first.

"I don't know what to say," she said, through her tears.

"I do," I said, holding my hand out to hers, to which she took. "Come Fly With Me."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

APOV

I could tell Christian was nervous as we followed Taylor and a worker here through the cemetery to Ella's grave. Ella Gryffin, that's her name. That would've been Christian's name too for just a few short years.

When he asked quietly if we could take a trip to Detroit before heading off on our travels, I wanted to weep. I had already shed a few tears at the surprise he had given me but for him to ask me the way he did, like the scared little boy he once was, afraid of rejection, I could do nothing but hold him.

I would follow him to the end of the earth, be there when he needs me just like he is with me.

The rain had come today, washing away the snow I knew had been here recently. It made for a miserable atmosphere in such a sad place but we would not leave, not until Christian was ready.

"Are you dry?" Christian asked softly, pulling me closer to him as he held the umbrella over our heads.

"I'm fine, are you."

"Dry," he asked.

"No, fine I mean. I know why we're here but if it gets too much."

"I will let you know. I need this though Ana, I need this closure."

"I know. I'm here."

"I will forever be grateful for that," he told me as we reached where Taylor had stopped, the other man leaving us alone now.

The grave was in a quieter part of the cemetery away from the road. There was an old lady sat on a bench not far away from us, speaking it seemed to whoever slept forever before her. She turned to us, smiling once before returning to her one-sided conversation once more.

I know how that felt, the need to speak to my mother although I couldn't see her any more. I didn't know if Christian would do that as at the moment he was just staring at the stone before us.

"She's here" Christian finally spoke in a whisper, his hold on me tightening.

"She is."

Christian stepped forward, laying the flowers down we had brought before brushing his hand over her name. The grounds here were well kept, the grass cut neatly around the graves.

How many people had stopped at this one before now like us, I would like to think someone had. Seeing the others surrounded with flowers, photos, even little gifts and then seeing this stone bare, empty like the occupant had been forgotten, I had to admit the truth. She had been totally alone in life, and in death, she was still alone and nobody cared.

"I don't know what to do" Christian confessed finally looking from the stone to me.

"That's up to you Christian, you don't have to do anything."

"Before I met you, I had so much anger towards her, now there is none. I feel guilty for that anger."

"No one would blame you for your anger with how your life started Christian. Everyone would feel the same way. You have nothing to feel guilty for, you were a child who was not protected and in a way, so was she. You were both let down, both left to fend for yourself by the people who should've been there for you. I know you were adopted by the Greys, taken away from here but that neglect continued even by them. Speak to her, tell her how you feel even if that is telling her how angry you were."

I held his hand as he turned back to the gravestone, speaking aloud to her for the first time.

"I'm Christian," he told her. "Your son. Do you remember me, did you remember that I was even there. It didn't feel like it at the time but as I've grown older I think you were in just as much pain as I was. I forgive you, for not protecting me from him, you were a child, with a child. He prayed on that and we both carry the scars. My scars don't define me any more like they did when I was younger, they mean that I survived. I survived to have the life I have now, my family, my business but more than anything, I survived so I could be with this woman by my side."

Christian looked to me, pulling me closer still as the rain started to get heavy now.

"I can let you go now," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Just know that I'm happy, I'm loved, that I'm alive."

Christian took a step away from the grave, taking me with him. Looking at the stone once more, he said goodbye for what I know will be the first and final time.

Christian was quiet as we drove back towards the city and our hotel. Looking at his face, it was then I realised he was asleep. He had not slept at all last night, nervous, worried even about coming here today. I just hope today brings him the closure he needs.

…

When Christian woke the next morning, there was something different about him. He didn't have to carry the weight of his childhood any more. He had left all the anger, the tears and the pain at the graveside, feeling free now just like he felt when he finally stood up to the Grey's.

"I can't wait to get on that jet, take you away from here."

"Too much pain here," I asked, running my fingers through his hair as he lay with his head in my lap.

"Not any more. I'm looking forward now, not back. What's back there has no bearing on my future any more, our future together. I want to explore with you, explore everything."

"Antarctica" I teased.

"Maybe next trip" he laughed. "No, our next stop is Calgary."

"And then where," I asked.

"Wherever the jet takes us, Ana. Wherever you want to go. I had the itinerary made up of places on the map. We don't have to necessarily go in that order though."

"I like the route you planned for us and if I'm correct, that would mean Australia would be next after Calgary. We may need to get our itinerary laminated before we reach the end though as I cannot stop looking at it. Thank you, I don't think I can fully express to you how much taking this journey means to me."

"I think I know Ana." he smiled.

"I suppose you do. Having you with me though, that's the special part for me. Getting to share it all with you, as well as mum."

"You will have a lot to tell her," he told me, bringing his hand to my cheek. "There is nowhere else I would rather be Ana than wherever you are."

….

We landed in Calgary mid-afternoon, both of us excited to be starting our real journey. Detroit may have been our first stop but that was out of necessity more than need.

"They have their own Space Needle," I said, pointing to the tower in the distance.

"Calgary Tower, one of the places we can visit while we're here."

"I can't wait," I told him, joining in his excitement as we made our way to the hotel.

We didn't stay long in the hotel, wanting to get out and explore the city. Poor Taylor will need a vacation of his own by the time we're back home again as he struggled to keep up.

We went up the tower the next day seeing the beautiful city below. Only Christian was brave enough to step out onto the glass floor around the edge. I stayed well away, no matter how much he tried to coax me to go closer.

"You fly all the time but you're afraid of heights" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of heights" I protested. "I'm afraid of edges that might make me fall from those heights and glass that might break if I stand on it. Glass was made for looking through, not standing on."

"You can look through it, come and see."

"Christian" I moaned when he tried to get me to go forward. "I will walk to the edge of the floor but no further."

I took his hand, walking closer to the edge. Christian didn't make me go further than I was comfortable with, we just stood with his arms wrapped around me, enjoying the view. I was glad we had come up here, but I would be equally as glad when we were back on the ground once more.

Our time although short here in Calgary, we managed to fit a lot in. We visited the Heritage Park historical village, a place I know my mother would've loved to go. Christian especially loved the science museum, asking our guide constant questions. Seeing his excitement at visiting a new place, I know him and mum would've gotten on so well.

Our next port of call was Sydney, a place I have been excited about visiting ever since I had spun the globe. Back then I thought I would be visiting it alone but not only did I have Christian, I also had Stephan.

Stephan was only supposed to be with us for a couple of weeks but finding out where we were going, he asked if he could be our pilot for this part of our journey. He will stay with us for the Australia leg of our trip and then he would be going home. At present, I was unsure of who would be taking us on to India and then Egypt but those were our destinations after that.

We had a while to go before we got to that point though as from what I saw of our itinerary, Brisbane, Melbourne, Adelaide and Perth were on the list with whatever we want to see in-between. We had a month here. That would mean a lot of travelling, a lot of relaxing and if we had time for it, a little sunbathing on the beach. It was summer there after all.

We approached Sydney in the early hours of the morning, being one of the longest flights I had taken so far. We had a new crew member on board, Peter who had taken over my job for this trip. He was very polite and didn't crowd us, leaving us alone unless we needed something.

We were supposed to sleep for most of the flight but joined the Mile High club again and again. There was no sneaking around the bathrooms like I had caught couples previously on flights. No, we had the large bed in the rear of the jet and we took full advantage of it. The only problem I found with that, was when the seatbelt lights came on and I was meant to feel fully refreshed and ready to explore, a bed was calling me instead, for sleep this time.

"Are you rested, Miss Steele?" Peter asked as we emerged from the bedroom, ready to take our seats so we could land.

"Very, thank you, Peter," I lied, sending a smile my boyfriend's way.

Well fucked and completely happy but rested we were not.

We landed safely, collecting our things.

"What do you have planned," I asked Stephan as he came out of the cockpit, knowing he was just as excited being here as us.

"The beach, the surf."

"A&E" I teased.

"Hey, I can get up on a board. Staying up, I still need to practice. I will have plenty of time while I'm here."

"Have fun, but not too much fun" I told him, kissing his cheek before Christian and I left the jet.

"How are his surfing skills," Christian asked as we made our way to the waiting car.

"He's ok, not too bad if I remember correctly. I'm more worried about the locals though."

"Why" he laughed.

"I can't remember the last time Stephan spent any time on the beach, or in the sun. He will look like a milk bottle on the beach compared to all the bronze bodies here. Then again if we hit the beach, so will we."

"I'm sure we will soon tan, especially in this heat," he told me, opening the top button of his shirt.

If I had the energy, I would open all of them but jet lag and the lack of sleep were starting to win over.

Leaving the airfield behind, we made our way into the city towards our hotel. I forced myself to stay awake, pinching myself so I knew I was really here as I saw sights I had only seen in pictures before, many my mother had shown me so long ago.

"We'll take a boat out there, see everything from the water" Christian told me as we passed signs showing the opera house.

I could feel my excitement building, I could feel my mothers yearning deep inside me with the need to explore somewhere new. This city was just waking up and it looked like it would be a lovely summers day. Our exploring would have to wait until we were awake though.

…

"What do you want to see today," Christian asked me as we left our luxury hotel the next morning.

"I don't know, I have a list."

"A list" he laughed. "I wondered what you were writing on the way when we weren't sleeping that is."

"What sleep, we didn't get any on the flight" I laughed. "I want to make the most of every place we visit. I don't want to miss anything. Sorry, I sound like my mother."

"Sounding like your mother isn't a bad thing. Can I have a look at that list."

I gave the list to Christian, watching him read every word I had written. There was the Opera house on there, even driving over the harbour bridge. Taronga Zoo, Bondi Beach and many many more places.

"Where's this," he asked, pointing to the two places at the bottom.

"Coogee, and Umina beach. My mum had penfriends there when she was in high school. She used to write to them all the time."

"Do you think they will still be there?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago. I added them to the list, just to see the real places that I have seen in photos. It doesn't matter if we don't get to go as there is so much else on the list to see."

That day, we walked around the opera house before taking a boat ride around the harbour. I thought it would be a sedate ride but no, a speedboat left my boyfriend laughing, me, I could barely see as my hair whipped up in my face. Next time we do that, I will make sure I tie it up. I did have fun though, one of the many fun things we did here.

We visited most of the places on my list, we even visited Coogee too. This was a beach we spent a bit of time on, enjoying the sun and the sea. Seeing my boyfriend in his swim shorts was a first for me. Seeing his face as I walked into the sea in my bikini for the first time added a little sway to my hips earning a groan from him.

I also earned a few whistles and looks from some of the men on the beach but planting a kiss onto my boyfriend's lips showed them all, just who held my heart.

With each place we visited in this vast country, I had more and more to write to mum about. I wrote about the Koala sanctuary we visited in Brisbane, the history I learned about in Melbourne. We visited the Botanic gardens there too. One of my favourite places and a place Christian had arranged for us to have just to ourselves was a trip on the Puffing Billy railway. We had no interest in sitting in the carriages behind, no, our trip was in the engine, steam billowing and whistle blowing all the way.

Adelaide brought us a visit to the Morialta Conservation Park, and a trip to the oval for our very first soccer game. Adelaide also gave us a trip to the national wine centre, a place that I think Christian enjoyed a little too much as he slept most of the way back to the hotel, snoring loudly.

…..

"What do we have in Perth" Christian asked as I opened the curtains of our hotel room, letting the morning light in.

"Whatever you want to do Christian. We have done everything I wanted to do so far, it's your choice now" I told him, joining him back in bed.

"The winery and the soccer game was my idea, the boat trip too. I have done things I wanted to do on this trip, Ana. We're here to enjoy ourselves, no matter who decides what we do."

"Don't you have to wait for your phone call before we go out for the day."

"Yes, but I won't be long. Make a list and we will decide. While you're doing that, I will order us some breakfast"

"I already have a list" I confessed earning a kiss from him.

Christian ordered our breakfast before leaving me to go into the sitting room of our suite when his phone rang. He had been looking at a business not far from Coogee, noticing it in the press while we were there.

He won't go back if he buys it, not yet anyway until the end of our trip. If someone needs to be there before then, he no doubt has someone who can come over and seal the deal.

I dressed, making my way out of the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Christian called my name, telling me he would get it but with him still only wearing boxers, male or female, whoever was behind that door wasn't getting an eyeful of him.

Our breakfast was brought into the room as Christian disappeared into the bedroom, still on his call. I gave a generous tip to the young man who thanked me and was soon quickly on his way.

Having his room across from ours, I said good morning to Welch who had opened the door to make sure we were alright. Prescott who had been back home recently had joined us in Perth only yesterday. Taylor though, he was back in the states, enjoying some time with his daughter. He would soon be back with us once more though.

I did wonder when Christian and I first started dating, why everyone has to be vetted or watched when they come near us. Having a boyfriend who's a billionaire, it just comes with the territory now.

"Sorry about that baby, what did we get," He asked, coming out of the bedroom with his pyjama pants on now.

"You should know, you ordered it" I laughed.

"I just asked for their best breakfast and left it at that. It couldn't be much different than some of the foods we have eaten so far. Now India, I'm looking forward to the food there. With their love of spices, our palate's will explode. Egypt, I suspect the same of there too."

"I can't wait to try everything," I told him.

"Me too."

….

Exploring Perth was a lot of fun. We took a boat trip, dolphins and seals swimming alongside us, closer than I ever thought possible. I don't think the smile left my face that day, and I don't think it will for a long while to come. Although I know we will be leaving this beautiful country soon, I have memories that will last me a lifetime. The photos, the entries in my journal all log everything that we've done. My favourite memories though are the little moments when it's just us as we share this journey together.

We said goodbye to Stephan and Jill as they headed first class back to the states. They would be joining us again in a few weeks for the European part of our trip but for now, our new crew were just as excited to carry this journey on as we were.

India was a culture, I had never experienced before, a lot of the food there too. We reluctantly left that country behind after a few days moving on to Egypt.

Here, standing where I was now, took my breath away. I could feel Christian's hand in mine but I couldn't take my eyes off what was before us. The Pyramids of Giza.

"Pinch me" I whispered.

He didn't pinch me, only squeeze my hand tighter for a moment before the pressure released.

"Are you ok," he asked, smiling as he brushed my tears away.

"Yes, I'm just… lost for words, stunned to be standing here."

"I feel a little like that too" he confessed, before turning to a man who approached us.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, Welcome to one of the seven wonders of the world, the best I would say," he said, happily welcoming us.

I might have disagreed with him on that as visiting the Great Wall was incredibly special too but my mind caught up with me then on what he said.

I was going to correct him but seeing the beaming smile on Christian's face, my words faulted. Mrs Grey, I hope one day, unless he wants to be Mr Steele, then that is perfectly fine too.

"Thank you for being our guide, my wife and I are looking forward to it," Christian told the man, waiting for my reaction to his words.

It was my turn to smile to him before the guide ushered us forward towards the closest pyramid.

He was giving us a history lesson of not just the pyramids but everything in the area as well as I soaked in every detail. As we stopped for a second so our guide could speak to another, Christian whispered in my ear.

"No matter what he says, I still think they were built by aliens."

I laughed, unable to stop myself as the guides turned around to look at me. Trust Christian to say that, although he does have a point. When the guide continued and asked if we had any questions, Christian asked him just that.

Was the guide impressed probably not but it was one of the hundreds of questions we have asked on our trip. Sometimes its ok not to know all the answers, it gives a little mystery to places like this.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I couldn't remember if Christian's real surname was ever mentioned in the books, so I made one up for him and Ella. As I was watching Harry Potter with my son, he kept shouting Gryffindor, so the name stuck.**

 **Having never been to Canada, Australia or Egypt, the places I found in each of the cities in this chapter are courtesy of Google Earth. Apart from Coogee and Umina beach, they are places that my uncle has and now lives.**

 **We will be visiting a place that I have spent a lot of time in the next chapter, especially as a child. A little town in North Wales.**

 **That will be the last main chapter of this story. I'm planning to do a small epilogue which depending on how small it turns out to be, might be on the end of the next chapter instead of a chapter of its own.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Croeso I Cymru" Christian whispered as we stood at the top of the castle, overlooking the small Welsh town of Conwy.

"You speak Welsh," I asked, turning my head to look at him, where I was gifted with a smile.

"No, I just remember seeing it on our drive down from Edinburgh as we reached the English, Welsh border. I could tell you other words too besides Welcome to Wales" he laughed.

"Like what."

"Araf, Ysgol."

"What are they" I laughed, turning back to look at the town and harbour below us.

"From what I could guess from where they were situated, I would say, slow, and school."

I giggled at my silly boyfriend, enjoying every minute of our time together even if that is translating road signs.

Taking in our surroundings, I could hear the Welsh flag flapping in the breeze. This little town might not have been the top of some peoples places to visit in Wales but it was the castle, the history that drew me in.

"Is it strange that we're standing on top of a castle that is older than our own country."

"Not at all. This little island has a lot of history no matter which of the countries we're in" he told me.

We slowly and carefully made our way down the spiral staircase and out into the inner ward of the castle. We had visited each of the towers, the dungeons, them I would rather stay out. We found the model of the castle, we even did the quest that had us all over the place, both up and down. By the time we left the castle and made our way towards the harbour, I felt like we had explored every part of it.

Approaching the harbour wall, a line of fishing boats were stuck in the mud, waiting for the tide to come back in. Despite being the beginning of spring, children were out with bait and hook, trying to catch the crabs in the little water that was below them.

On the quayside, we visited the smallest house in Great Britain, a place we were told a six-foot man once lived. With the house being only 72 inches wide and 122 inches tall, he must have slept with his feet out of the window because there was no room in there at all.

Wales was a place I had enjoyed so much, so much so I was sad when we had to move on. London was our next port of call, after that who knows.

"Can you buy a company in Wales, I've enjoyed it here?" I told him.

"I can tell. When we wake in the morning with sheep baaaring outside the window and you decide to join in, you sound like you're right at home."

I laughed, knowing what he said was true as the small bed and breakfast we had stayed in for the past few nights was surrounded by fields filled with sheep and cows.

That afternoon we drove over the border back into England, heading for London. Spending close to two hours in a traffic jam made me long for the sheep and cows again.

We eventually checked into the Brown's hotel, heading up to our room. Taylor was back with us, Prescott too so after informing them that we would order room service for dinner, we went our separate ways.

Our room, there was no other word for it, apart from luxurious. I wouldn't have expected anything else as the building was pretty spectacular too. Looking out of the window to see what was around us, I could feel him before he wrapped his arms around my waist, feel too the kiss he placed to the top of my head.

"Happy," Christian whispered.

"Incredibly so," I told him, turning my head so I could see his face. "I love you."

"I love you, so much Ana. I know we have a few weeks left of our trip and unfortunately, we're going home to see that woman in court. If we could though, I would travel with you forever."

I turned in his arms, cradling his face with my hands. We had received the call in Edinburgh that a court date had been set. It means reducing our trip by a week but there is nothing to say that once it is all over, we can't travel again.

"We have so much of this world yet to see Christian, places that my mother never knew about. We can set our own course next time we travel, spin the globe and see where we end up."

"I like the sound of that," he said, bringing his lips to mine.

I deepened our kiss, moving my tongue against his lips as he opened his mouth to me. As our kiss continued, I felt myself being lifted before Christian carried me into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind.

Our cases stayed where they were left, still packed until the next morning. Our time was better spent making love until we were both exhausted, and then sleeping until long after the sun came up.

…

"Fish and chips, British chips not our fries or Curry," Christian asked, what I wanted to eat for lunch.

I had told him when we started our journey together that I wanted to try a traditional dish from each place we visited. Having been to India and sampled the curry they had there, I think I would like to have some greasy fish and chips now.

"A plate of good old English fish and chips sir," I said, making him laugh as I tried and failed to put on an English accent.

"Come on, my lady, I know of just the place," he told me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we left Hyde Park in search of our lunch.

Christian had taken me to an old English fish and chip shop, away from the main road. I would say it was quieter in here than some of the places we have visited in this city so far but I don't think anything in London stays quiet for long.

"What is on the list for the rest of the week," Christian asked me as I sipped my cola, before quietly as I could letting out a small burp. Sue me, I don't drink it often and when I do the gas has to break free somehow. "Besides releasing gas" he laughed.

"Shush you. You and Stephan cannot say anything about gas after the last time we all had dinner together. I wanted to crawl under the table and hide."

"A curry will do that to you, to us anyway. Now the list."

"Windsor Castle."

"Another castle," he asked.

"Of course, I want to see how many we can fit in while we're here. Palaces too."

"Was Buckingham Palace not grand enough for you, you want to find one better" he teased.

"No, I just want to see as much as we can. Soak up the culture."

"And the fish and chips," he asked, stealing a chip after he had finished his.

"Even these, they were good" I admitted, giving him the rest of my chips, feeling full now.

We explored more of the park after lunch, at a slower pace than before, now our stomachs were full. Sitting by the Princess Diana Memorial Fountain, visiting this special place was the highlight of my day.

I remember my mother telling me of her death, the tears she shed for a woman she did not know. Mum had a beautiful heart and I know being able to visit this one place would've meant the most to her.

"Tomorrow, would you mind if I disappeared for a couple of hours, there is something I would like to look into" Christian asked.

"As long as you come back to me."

"Always Ana, you're stuck with me for eternity."

"Not long enough," I told him cuddling into his side as we were driven through the city streets back to our hotel.

…

Christian left just after nine, letting me know that he would be back around lunch and for me not to disappear. I had no plans to leave the hotel, although a swim in the pool, a massage even sounded nice.

I opted to have a massage first before getting the stylist to take a couple of inches off my hair. I had even persuaded Prescott who was with me, to have her nails done rather than stand guard at the door.

"Relaxed" I heard bringing a smile to my face as I opened my eyes to see Christian stood before me.

"Uh mmm. The massage was incredibly relaxing too. You should try it" I said, before stopping my sentence knowing how much Christian feared anyone's touch except those he trusted. Massages, whether for head or body were out for him, or were they.

I gestured to the woman who had given me my massage to come closer, asking her to arrange some oils for me. She was only too happy to accommodate me, as she picked out the best of them.

"What do you have there," Christian asked as I took the bag from the woman, paying my bill and leaving a tip for all who have looked after me today.

Christian had told me to put everything on our room bill but I like to pay for something's even if that's my own massage.

"I have a little treat, a little relaxation. Are you up for it."

"With you, all the time," he told me, rubbing his hardening cock against me.

"Behave, my boyfriend, come let's go and have some fun."

Arriving back at our room, I told Christian to go into the bedroom and strip.

He did as he was told, although he had an amused look on his face.

"You will do anything to get me naked" he called back to me, throwing the shirt he had on through the open door.

Picking it up, I quickly followed him. If he was doing a striptease in there I didn't want to miss a second of it.

He was removing his pants as I entered the room, bending over to pull his socks off too. It was too good an opportunity to miss so I quickly swatted him on the arse.

"It's going to be like that is it," he said, removing his remaining sock before picking me up and tossed me onto the bed.

"No, I'm supposed to be on top" I laughed as he hovered over me, only in boxers now.

"As long as I'm inside you, you on top is fine by me."

I let out a squeal as he flipped us, finding myself straddling his legs. If I wasn't still fully clothed and he wasn't still wearing his boxer shorts, I would've sunk down on his hardening cock. That would have to wait though, for a few minutes that is.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, leaning forward, my hair creating a curtain around his head.

"Always baby, you know that" he whispered.

"Get rid of these boxers then, I will be back in a moment."

I kissed him before disappearing into the bathroom, coming back with a towel.

"I need you to turn over" I laughed, wondering if he would break his cock which was standing to attention.

"Really," he asked. "You might need to give me a few moments."

"Take as long as you need" I teased, starting to remove my own clothes. I didn't want to get oil on them after all.

"Ana, you're making this so hard."

"I can see" I laughed. "Try and turn over and relax."

I watched him carefully turn over, trying not to laugh as he put pressure on his hard cock. I wonder if anyone had gone to the hospital before with a broken cock. I for one don't want to find out as I'm very protective of all of my boyfriend, even that.

I read the front of each bottle of oil, smelling each one too. I wanted one that would relax him but I don't think Christian would appreciate smelling like a bouquet of flowers. Straddling his legs again, I placed my hands onto his shoulders and started his massage.

The groans and moans that were coming from Christian were those of pleasure. No one on this earth has ever had the honour of really touching this man except me. For each part I finished, I placed a kiss to his skin before moving on to the next. I especially enjoyed placing a kiss to his bottom and having a nibble there too.

"Ana, I will have you under me again in a second if you continue to do that" he groaned.

I wasn't concerned by his threat. Christian was a puddle of goo under my hands at the moment and had no energy to move.

Ending his back with a massage to the bottoms of his feet, I asked him to turn over.

"You didn't kiss them" he complained.

"You have been out all morning, running around doing who knows what, if you think I'm kissing sweaty feet you have another thing coming. After your shower, then maybe" I told him, pushing his shoulders back so he was lay on the bed once more.

I massaged down his body, ignoring his aching cock for now. I would get to that in the end, saving the best to last.

"Are we leaving this hotel today because I don't think I can move" Christian told me as I finished his legs.

"No, I have other plans. Plans I hope you are _up_ for."

Gripping his cock in my oiled hand, I pumped up and down. His moans had grown louder, his need to touch me now winning out. He sat up, pulling me closer to him. I was wet, all the little noises from him had done that, seeing the enjoyment that my massage had brought him helped too.

As I finally sunk down on him, his mouth was devouring mine. His hands were everywhere now, exploring my body as I rocked backwards and forwards over him.

It didn't take me long to reach my peak, it didn't take him long either. As my orgasm hit, the pressure on his cock intensified, taking him with me.

We never left our bed that afternoon, ordering room service when we wanted to eat. We still explored but it was each other's bodies that we took our time with.

….

CPOV

I looked to my left, smiling as Ana cuddled into my side. Our trip so far had been magical and even though we will lose a week of it having to go home and deal with what it there, we still had a little time left here.

Here, being the South of France. We had spent a few days in Rome and then onto Madrid before arriving here in Nice. It was a little too cold to be sunbathing on the beach like we had done in Australia but that didn't mean we couldn't take a walk along there.

Ana had joked that if either of us wanted a change of career, Geography teacher could be at the top of the list. She's right. We've immersed ourselves in the culture of every country we've visited, made the most of our time there.

Paris will be our final destination. A place no doubt we will know all about before we finally leave.

I have spoken to Ros often while we have been away, keeping an eye on my company despite being thousands of miles from home. The business in Coogee is mine and is the first of many I hope to have in Australia. Although we don't need an excuse to travel as we have the jets at our disposal, with my business being so busy, it's nice to have a reason to come back and enjoy the country once more. Now to find a business in Wales.

"Can we have croissants for breakfast" Ana mumbled opening her eyes.

"You can have whatever you want baby."

"Where are we," she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well considering you asked for a croissant and we've not moved countries since last night. I would say we're still in France, Nice to be exact. Tomorrow we'll be in Paris though."

"I can't believe our trip is nearly over," she said, cuddling in closer to me.

"Our first trip of many is nearly over Ana. If we didn't have to go back early, I would've like to have seen the Northern Lights. We will have to put it at the top of the list for our next trip."

"Seeing that would be just…. Magical."

"I agree. Come on, let's get up and do a little shopping. We have something for the house from each of the places we have been so far, we still need something from here."

We showered together, getting completely filthy before we made sure the other was clean. Once we had eaten our breakfast, croissant's for Ana, we left the hotel going out for our final day.

We found our one little piece from Nice, a picture for our kitchen in fact. By the end of the day, we had many more items to add to it.

…

Arriving in Paris, we headed into the city after saying goodbye to our crew. We only had a few days here but I wanted them to be as memorable as every day we had spent on this trip so far.

We didn't stay long at the hotel once we had checked in and our clothes were put away. I had inherited Ana's need to explore and explore we did.

Our time in Paris was spent visiting the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame and Ana's favourite place, the Louvre. I did have trouble getting her out of there as she wanted to see every painting, not wanting to miss a thing. I did tell her we could always come back but she was determined to see that place from top to bottom.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked me as we made our way to the jet ready for our journey home.

"I'm fine Ana."

"It's just you've been quiet all morning, lost in thought. She will go away, we will make sure of that."

"Grace Grey has been the last thing on my mind this trip apart from my call with Welch. I have much more important things to think about."

"Care to share. I might be able to help, although if you're worried about business, I don't know much."

"I love you, Ana, don't ever change," I said, smiling as I placed a kiss to her forehead as she cuddled into my side again.

I was truthful when I said, I had not thought of the Grey's, especially that woman. She has caused us to leave a week early but that is the only time she will ever disrupt our lives again. No, what I have been worried about, no not so much worried about, more like nervous about, is waiting for us on the jet.

We pulled up to the gates of the airfield, stopping for a moment while our papers were checked. Once we had been waved through, Taylor pulled up beside the jet.

"Where are we going to stay when we get back to Seattle," Ana asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Home."

"I know" she laughed. "But which home."

"Our house is ready. I hear it has a beautiful dining room table, matching chairs now too" I told her, finally letting her know what my brother had told me last week.

"Oh, my god, he finished it."

"Yes, the table, the house, it's there waiting for us."

"I can't wait to move in. We will have so much to move over, so much that we are taking home with us."

"We will find a home for everything we have purchased on this trip. With regards to our things at Escala, they've already been moved. Gail has been in charge of having everything moved over this week."

"Taylor and Gail both need a vacation together when we get home."

"They will have one, Ana, I will see to that but not until after the trial. We need all of our security present for that."

We made our way towards the steps up to the jet and with each one I took, my nerves multiplied. I could tell the second Ana had seen them, the gasp that left her lips was a clear indication too as she stepped further into the jet.

Flowers, they were everywhere, all around the cabin. Each flower representing a country that we had visited. We might be stopped taking them off the jet at customs but for now, they would travel with us.

I waited for Ana to turn to me, looking away from the flowers. As she did, I was already on one knee. This is what I had been nervous about, had been preparing before we left for our trip. My meeting in London was actually to visit a jeweller there to pick her ring up.

"Our journey together started in this very jet, inside this cabin in fact. As Stephan introduced us, I couldn't say a word, stunned by your beauty and especially your smile. We've travelled the world together Ana but it is just the start of the journey I want to share with you. I love you, with all my heart, with everything I am. Will you please do me the honour of marrying me."

I saw the smile appear on her face, the little nod of her head. Hearing the one word, I had been longing to hear I was on my feet, wrapping her in my arms.

"Yes," she repeated before my lips silenced her words.

I could hear the others clapping, cheering coming from Stephan but no one mattered at the moment other than Ana.

I know what awaited us at home. We would deal with them though, leave them behind and carry on with our lives. Our trip may be over but our lives together, the greatest journey of them all had just begun.

…

 **Five years later**

I was rushing around trying to get everything finished at work so I could go home to my wife.

My wife, just the thought of her brought a smile to my face, our son too. Teddy was three now, my double Ana tells me. I see it in the photos before me, photos I look at all the time.

"Mr Grey, here's the file you were asking for," Andrea said, putting it onto my desk. "There is also some paper's that need signing too."

"Thank you, Andrea, I will deal with them, now go home and have a good Christmas."

"I will sir, you too."

As Andrea left my office, my eyes wandered back to the photos I had been looking at on my desk. The latest photo had been taken on Halloween and I don't know who looked more ridiculous my brother or I. Teddy wanted to be a ghost so that was what he was. Being the one who was taking him up and down our street on Mercer Island, Daddy had to be a ghost too. I had no fancy outfit like my son, no make up on my face to make me look ghostly. No, I had a white sheet over my head, two eye holes cut out and according to my brother, I wouldn't even scare Casper. Teddy loved it so I was fine with being ridiculous for one night, besides no one could tell who it was under there, just like Elliot who was dressed up like my nephew Ethan only they were mummy's, wrapped in bandages.

I love the moments when we are all together, just like we are now as tomorrow we all head to Montesano for Christmas.

"Mr Grey," Andrea said over the intercom, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes Andrea, I thought I told you to go home."

"Sorry sir" she laughed. "Your sister is here."

"Please send her in and go home."

"Yes, sir."

Sister, it was a long time before I admitted to myself that I still had a sister, Elliot too. Mia was left with nothing after Grace was sent to prison for what she did, a place she will continue to rot in for a long time.

Carrick had stood by his wife, dismissing what she had done despite the evidence being there for all to see. His daughter spending months in a wheelchair, one who now walks with a limp meant nothing to him. He disowned her when in court she told the truth of what Grace had done.

Mia wasn't innocent in all the pain she had caused but she owned up to what she had done and tried to make amends. For a long time, she had been too afraid to approach us.

I tried to stay away, ignore her, Elliot did too. Seeing her out there though, getting a job, living her life brought out that longing to be close to my sister again. After speaking to Ana about how I felt, she encouraged me to contact her. Turning my back on Mia had hurt a lot but at the time, I felt there was no other option but to walk away.

Hugging my sister now before she took a seat in my office, shows how far we've come.

"I thought you were coming for dinner," I asked.

"I am. I just wanted to speak to you about something first."

"Is something wrong, has she been in touch."

"She's always trying to get in touch but I ignore everything from her, him too. No, I wanted to speak to you about Sean, about this."

She showed me her hand, a diamond now sitting atop and a beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Mia, he's a great guy."

"He is that, so are you and Elliot. I've asked Elliot, and I would like to ask you too if you would give me away. Both of you, my brothers by my side."

"I would be honoured Mia, have you set a date."

"Not yet, we don't want a long engagement, the shorter the better as far as Sean's concerned. Not too soon though as we want to be here when our niece arrives."

"We have three weeks left if she arrives on time, so you won't have long to wait."

"I know. We were talking about going to the courthouse, having a quiet family wedding there."

I never thought I would ever hear the words quiet wedding from Mia's lips after she spoke often as a child of the grand affair she would have when she grew up. I like this Mia, the woman she is now, I love my little sister very much.

We left my office after I had signed the papers Andrea had brought into me, locking my office up for the holidays. I had no plans to be back until next year but if my baby girl comes early, it will be longer than that as I plan to spend as much time as I can at home.

Driving through the gates at home, it was like a Christmas wonderland. Each tree that lined the driveway had lights, some even had ribbons and bows. This was Ana's doing, lighting the way and welcoming me home.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow," Mia asked as I helped her from the car.

I could already see Sean's car here so he would take her home.

"If Teddy has his way, the crack of dawn. My way and I suspect Ana's too, around lunch. Are you sure you won't come."

"I would love to but we promised Sean's mum this year that we would go to theirs and as of yet, they don't know anything about our engagement so we have a surprise for them too."

"Call or text me when you get there," I told her.

"Don't worry big brother, I will. I want the same from you too."

We didn't get as far as the door before it opened as Teddy and Ethan emerged. Teddy was straight into my arms before I threw him into the air, Ethan, he was hugging his aunt.

"Aunt Mia, what have you asked Santa for this year," Teddy asked her once she had released him from his hug.

"The same thing I ask him for every year, that I get to keep my family and they're safe."

"Keep them, did you lose them," Ethan asked as we walked down the hall on the way to the kitchen.

"For a little while I did, but I was lucky, they came back," she said, smiling at me before carrying on her conversation with the boys as I wrapped my arms around my wife.

"You should be sitting down."

"In a house full of people, all who will want feeding before bed, not a chance. I asked Santa for a lie in for Christmas, not a miracle" Ana told me, giggling as I picked her up and sat her on one of the stools.

"I will personally make sure you have a lie in while we're away, now how is she doing," I asked, placing my hand onto her enlarged stomach.

"She's fine, active as you can feel. What about you Mr Steele, how has your day been."

"Good, although it's perfect now I'm home Mrs Steele."

I took Ana's name when we were married, so pleased to be called something else. Grey had to stay at work, it was a name that my company was known by, my name in the business world too. Grey starts and ends there, but here where it matters, here I'm Christian Steele.

"I like you home," she told me as I leaned in to steal a kiss.

Our kiss like always was brief with a houseful of people, our attention turning to Teddy when he came into the room calling my name.

"What is it," I asked, looking down at his feet where he pulled his little backpack behind, his bear sticking out of the top. "Where have you been today."

"Everywhere" Ana grumbled. "I don't know where this need to explore comes from. He pulled all the cushions from the couch, putting them into a pile with Ethan and Elliot, and announced he had conquered Mount Couchmore."

I laughed, hearing a giggle come from my son, an identical one soon coming from Ana too.

"I'm sure he gets his sense of adventure from his mother, although with all the travelling we have done over the years, I like to think he has got some from me too."

"I don't doubt that," Ana told me, smiling at us both as I turned back to our son.

"Where are we off to next," I asked Teddy as he led me toward the library, pulling his backpack behind.

"Surprise."

"A surprise, who for me or you."

"Me silly, we not decided yet."

He took me over to his grandmother's globe, spinning it around. Like he had done many times with his mother, he placed his finger onto it once it had stopped.

"What does it say," he asked, smiling as I laughed, before looking to the door when Ana joined us in the room, rubbing her stomach.

"Antarctica. We had better get out the snow gear baby, we did say we would go one day" I told her.

"We did but Antarctica will have to wait for a while as we're about to start another adventure, our daughters on her way."

 _The End._

 **Thank you to all who have read, and reviewed this story, it has been a lot of fun to write.**

 **I will be back sometime in January with some new stories, the first of them if I ever finish it will be a trip back to Italy, Caccamo in fact. It is not a continuation of my mafia trilogy, more like a what if. What if Ana had been found as a child and grew up with Frankie in Italy. How she would have met Christian then. It is only three chapters and was meant to be a Christmas gift to you all but I've run out of time to get it written in time. As my birthday is at the end of January, it can be a birthday gift instead so make sure you look out for** ** _Through the eyes of a father_** **next month.**

 **Until then, take care and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a safe and happy new year.**

 **Caroline x.**


End file.
